Angel's Hell
by Through the Loop
Summary: Arthur is a fallen angel, and to regain his status in Heaven, he must protect a young boy from the clutches of a plotting demon. But when he meets his enemy, he finds him hard to resist. And perhaps there is more to this 'Alfred' then meets the eye? The two play their game, but when it comes down to it is it really Heaven vs. Hell, or these two vs. the world? UKUS M for smut
1. The Deal

Chapter 1 "The Deal"

Future:

Alfred stumbled forward as the guard shoved him to the foot of his master's throne. He was slammed onto to his knees. The guard grabbed his hair, forcing the other bow his head to the king. Alfred's hands were tied tightly behind his back; he could feel the thick rope cutting into his feeble skin.

The king rose from his throne and walked over to his once faithful knight of darkness. "You have really done it this time Alfred." The king said bitterly. "You know the punishment for what you have done." He shook his head in disappointment. "Such a shame." Slender fingers ran along the crown of Alfred's black feathered wings. "I must say I am surprised at you. What could have possibly come over you that would make you save a human; to disobey a direct order from me?" The man questioned.

"Love." The single word that left Alfred's lips made the kings eyes fill with fire. In a rage he lashed out at Alfred sending him to the ground with a painful thud.

"Love?!" The king spat, "What a cursed word, you will soon see how true my words are." Alfred attempted to regain balance and sit up but he was pushed back down by the heavy boot of the king. "I had put my trust in you Alfred, I welcomed you into my court, you, who was once a lowly piece of trash floating along the outskirts of my city." He smiled when he saw the small trail of blood that dripped to the ground. "No matter. You'll learn your place soon enough."

Present:

The human world was a strange place; it was filled with things such as cars and TVs, things that Alfred would never have dreamed of seeing. He marveled at the moving art that displayed itself on the so called television screen. He could see his reflection; it was a foreign sight for him. Instead of the black locks he once had, the spell had changed him into a blonde haired, blue eyed young adult; and there was no trace of his long feathered wings.

Alfred shook his head of the thoughts and began to walk down the crowded streets.

_stay focused. _

Everything was so foreign and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Several females standing on corners had already offered him trips around the world and he refused because one: his mission was here, two: what he had already seen confused him, three: if they were offering THAT...well...he wasn't going to have his first time with a mere mortal.

His eyes scanned all the open patches of grass he could find. Those were supposed to be school yards, and where he would find the child. However when his eyes scanned for blonde hair and bushy eyebrows, he came up with nothing. He was surprised when he did find them. It was only for a brief moment but he chased the figure down until he found himself face to face with a full grown man, only a little shorter than him. Green eyes. That wasn't right. Peter was a little boy with blue eyes. "Oh...erm...excuse me sir...I thought you were somebody else."

"That's quite allright." The man gave him a small smile, giving Alfred a quick once-over.

Alfred gulped, noticing the mans wandering eyes. He cleared his thoughts. He had to stay focused.

_What would a demon do?_

He had always been in a secluded corner of hell and hardly ever went on missions for the demon king. He was honored to have the task and didn't want to fail. If that meant help from a human so be it. "Um, could you direct me to Oak Tree Elementary? My...my sister needs me to walk her kid home and I just got into town. I'm a bit lost."

"Yes, why I am headed in that direction now." Arthur stated kindly. "Just follow me." He smiled kindly, though his voice sounded strange, deeper then seemed natural.

Alfred blinked. Did all humans act this way? Though he did find this mortal more attractive than the average.

_focused!_

"Thank you very much sir." he stated as politely as he could.

the man turned swiftly, and with a motion of his hand, he directed Alfred to follow him through the crowds of people. "My name is Arthur, and yours would be?"

Was this small talk? Alfred bit his lip but decided he could play along. "Alfred. Alfred Jones."

"...I see." The man looked away, and Alfred was ever more confused by this man's shifty personality.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I was only thinking." He cleared his throat and changed his tone to make clear the subject was of no importance. "Where I come from Alfred was once the name of a great king. I think the name suits you well." Arthur was looking at his strangley again.

_Is he...checking me out? What the?! Oh if this human knew what I was he'd be running._

dispite his discomfort, he kept talking. "Really? I'm flattered. That's not somethign I hear every day." Alfred cleared his throat. This was easier than he thought. So easy he had to stop himself. "...um...how far is it?"

"It's just around the corner." Arthur made a gesture pointing to the building in the distance.

"So it is. Thank you. I appreciate your help." Alfred smiled softly and began walking away.

"It was no trouble at all; maybe I will see you around?"

Alfred muttered to himself once out of earshot. "Mortals...So forward."

Arthur had found his human target, now, all he had to do was keep the human boy safe until that time. He had been following the kid for a while now. He wished the child would make his job easier and stay at home, but that would never happen.

He sensed the presence of a demon. "Shit."

He allowed his wings to form from his back. It always felt wonderful to stretch them out to their full length. With a large motion of his wings, Arthur took off into the air. He would find this demon.

Alfred spotted the kid from his perch on a tree. He grinned to himself. The kid was alone on the playground after school hours.

_Perfect. _

He let his horns and tail grow from his body and his hair blacken, his eyes glow. All he had to do is show this kid something nobody would ever believe, something that would drive him crazy, and he would never me a threat.

If his mission was really so easy, he didn't know why the king didn't just do it himself.

He leapt from his perch on the tree after checking his surroundings to make sure he was indeed alone.

Too easy.

Alfred approached the child from behind just as he got up and began walking home. He had two minutes before the child would reach his front door. This was the ideal moment in time to ruin him, and no prophecy would stand in his master's way.

Alfred reached out, this was so simple.

"You better not be expecting to get this child. It isn't going to happen." Arther said as he landed gracefully in front of the demon, cutting off his acess to the child mere meters away.

"Holy shit!" Alfred said and stumbled backward in surprise. Not only had an angel appeared...but it was the man he had seen earlier. Same suit...same eyebrows...only new thing was the wings. "You...you..." He shook his head. He couldn't show weakness now. "You just try to stop me...I won't fail my mission." Alfred said, glaring

"And I won't be failing mine, so I guess this is going to be a challenge isn't it Mr. Jones." Arthur smirked, though they were both internally scolding themselves for not sensing the nature of each other during their earliar meeting.

Time to kick ass, he could be a sassy little fuck when he wanted to. "Caught me." Alfred said with a grin, watching the child walk away behind the angel. "Shit. Let's do this then." He bolted, using his giant wings to get over the angel and sprinted towards the child.

"No you don't." Arthur was able to get a hold of the demon, bringing him back down to the ground. The demon was then pinned down underneath Arthur. "I don't mind this position one bit." He grinned.

Alfred scowled. He may have been nervouse, but getting used to things, his demonic nature came out. "You're different from what I've been told about angels. Tell me, what exactly is your mission?" Alfred bucked his hips in an effort to throw the man off of him.

"I am not technically an angel, I am fallen. But if I can save the lad, I can regain my title." He held the demon tighter, "And that is why, I will win this." He released his grip. "The lad is home, looks like I win."

"There will be other opportunities. Now would have been ideal, but you can't protect him for the whole year. And besides, if you're such a bad angel, why would you want your title again?" Alfred rolled to the side to get the man off of him then quickly turned the tables and pinned the Angel down. He grinned. "Fallen huh...then you're not even a real angel."

"There are many reasons for one to want it back. Mine, is none of your concern. Your king has probably already given up on you, seeing as you failed already." He said with a pride filled smile. He didn't seem to mind being under the demon.

"Fine." Alfred wrapped his fingers around the angel's throat. "Shut up. I can still scar the kid. All he needs is some scary noises. He may be home, that doesn't mean he's safe. I just have to be careful not to be seen by his family...acting so high and mighty...you can't touch me...you're not even a real angel...and I've seen the way you look around...look at me...you thirst for sin...you'd be more fit to be a demon."

"Even so, I was born an angel for a reason." His hands pried Alfred's hands off his throat. "Scary noises are not going to change the future, Jones."

"That's not all I have to do. Nightmares. I can appear to him in his mirror, everywhere. He'll see me all the time...I can mess with his head, you have no idea."

"Oh, I do know what you are capable of, but I can also see you're a novice." He gave a spiteful smile. "This will be an easy year poppet."

Alfred clenched his jaw. "What's that got to do with anything? I can be great at what I do."

"That is a possibility, but from what I can tell. . ." He looked Alfred up and down, his smile went bigger.

"Shut up!" Alfred spat. "You know nothing about me!" He gripped the others wrists and slammed them above his head. "Besides. From what I can tell you're not doing great either. All I have to do is make you fail your mission. The down side to being an angel is you have to play by the_ rules_." The demon smiled and ground his pelvis against the angel's "And you look like a rule breaker to me."

_New goal: screw up the Angel's ability to screw with my mission_

Arthur held in a moan. "Oh I seem to be doing my job quiet well, seeing as the boy is being left alone."

"Maybe, but I've got time. He's still young and impressionable. If I can do anything about it, you'll never get your title back. If for no other reason, because I've decided I don't like you." The demon stood, pressing his knee to the Angel's crotch as he stood, half to be cruel, and half to see how he would react. He was acting high and mighty but he was really just a virgin barely out of his teen years...a _curious_ virgin barely out of his teen years. But he couldn't get distracted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a kid to ruin." He turned and started walking away.

Arthur bit his lip. This demon was going to be the bane of his existence for the next year, at the end of which Peter would have set upon one path or another and their mission would be complete.

With a flap of his powerful wings he was standing again. He wiped the grime from his clothing before he chased after the demon. "Don't think you're getting anywhere without me."

The demon spun around and found his arm being held by the other. He glared into those perfect green eyes. "You stupid angels make me sick. I don't care who you are, nobody messes with me or my mission."

"Well then, I guess I am nobody, because I am messing with both you and your mission." He laughed and tightened his hold on the others arm. Arthur kept his eyes staring right back at the others. It would be nearly impossible to look away, they were so damn blue.

"Damn you. I hope you end up doing something idiotic like sleeping with a mortal and get kicked into limbo." Alfred swung his arm as hard as he could to get the other man off him. "Now let go."

"I am already in limbo. Being stuck with this awful duty, besides, I have already slept with a mortal." Arthur released his arm but stayed close to the demon, partly for caution, and partly because he had a draw to this specific man...

"Idiot. I bet that's how you got stuck there. Angels are supposed to be Virgins right? If you've already knocked up some poor mortal you're more of demon than _I_ am." Alfred covered his mouth with a blush after realizing just what he had said. "I...I...I mean I..."

Arthur raised a brow. "Is that so?" He chuckled. "It isn't forbidden to have sex, what matters, is who."

"I...Is that right?" Alfred pretended not to care about the subject and walked in the opposite direction towards peter's house.

"Alfred, you're as innocent as a child. You would make a better angel then I." He picked up his pace and followed close behind. "I thought this was going to be boring, but now, I think this could get interesting."

Alfred stopped and glared at the Angel. "Oh really? How so?...and don't call me a child." He continued walking, surprised the angel continued to walk next to him. What was with this guy?

"What I mean is, you, I have been around for hundreds of years, but I can tell you have just left the nest. You are young an impressionable." He stretched his arms out in front of him as they walked. "And I will call you whatever I bloody want."

"And I'll _do_ whatever I want." With a swish of his powerful wings, he was on the roof of oak tree Elementary. "Good luck you imbecile. I don't have time for you." Alfred wanted to have time for him. There was something about those green eyes that...NO! He wouldn't waver. Never.

"Well since you don't have time, I guess I will just have dinner on my own."

"HA! What's that supposed to mean? Making a pass at a demon? Isn't that against the rules?"

"Maybe it is."

"So you ARE making a pass...at..." Alfred paused and his eyes widened in comprehension. "hold on a second...you're just trying to distract me. No thanks." Alfred smiled, pleased with himself.

"That's too bad, I would have offered to pay and everything." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're crafty huh...but you can't trick me...if you're gonna take me you'll have to do it by force." The demon turned away and closed his eyes with a smile, satisfied.

"Do you even have the human currency?" The angel asked.

"No. I don't need it. I don't have a rulebook to play by, I can handle it."

"Where are you going to stay? Out on the streets? Even though you're a demon, you still need rest, as we all do."

Alfred paused. He hadn't thought of that. "What are you getting-" The demon turned around to find himself face to face with the angel and jolted slightly in surprise. "At...?"

"I am just saying, you are not at all prepared to live on the human world, I bet you were surprised by their television."

"I..." Alfred scowled, but refused to admit he had in fact been fascinated by the moving pictures. "What of it. are you offering help?"

"Well I could be, I am an angel after all."

"Why would you help your enemy?"

"Because my enemy has such a pretty face." He smiled slyly.

Alfred glared. "You really are fit to be a demon huh?" At this point, he turned away. One should never take their eyes off the enemy.

In seconds Arthur had his arm around Alfred's neck. "I am, very much better fit to be a demon aren't I? So right now, maybe I could experimnt with it a little huh?" His breath was hot on Alfred's neck. "I do not like the idea of allowing you out of my sight, I already told you, and I will not fail my mission. And that means where ever you go, I go."

Alfred shivered slightly then cursed himself for showing weakness. "Shit...let go...You can't keep me anywhere. I've got a year to corrupt that kid."

"That may be." His lips trailed along the side of Alfred's neck.

He gasped. "Holy shit you're crazy!" Alfred struggled against his grip. Sudden fear struck him and he didn't know why. "We both have a full year before we will be able to return, you can't keep me for that long. You probably don't have a place to stay either." His knees felt wobbly. Of all the angels in the heavens, why did THIS one have to be sent to counter his mission?!

"So sensitive, I was only toying with you." He laughed. "And yes I do have a place to stay. The angels are rather generous." Oh this was going to be fun.

Alfred drew in a shaky breath. He never realized until now how sensitive his neck was. "Don't touch me." He growled, trying to stop a whimper from escaping his lips.

"Touchy touchy." He smiled into his neck before he let go. "As I said, so young, and so naive."

Alfred stumbled forward and turned to face the angel. He glared. "You don't know anything." With that, he took off into the sky.

That night Alfred slept in an alleyway, the next in a vacant apartment. It had been two days since their encounter and he told himself as often as he could that he wasn't avoiding another one. He finally decided that night it had been long enough and the angel wouldn't be watching as closely for him. He left for Peter's house at midnight and hid himself in the tree outside the child's window. Perhaps he could cause reason for the kid's parents to fight? Or maybe wake him up and show off his fangs. They only grew when he was in his demon form. Thank goodness or his cover wouldn't last long.

Arthur yawned, he was at his apartment, and he was having trouble sleeping. Even though it was pretty late, he decided to take a bath and try to relieve himself from stress, it always felt nice. He wasn't too worried about the kid, he had left a spell on the house, and he would know if a demon came near. He was actually surprised the demon didn't show up for the last few days, did he really scare him that much? He lowered himself into the water, his body already feeling soothed by the heat. Minutes later he felt the presence of a demon. "Bloody fucking hell!" He jumped out of the water and grabbed his clothes throwing them on quickly. He jumped off the balcony and let out his wings to fly. He was quick to arrive at Peter's home.

Alfred dropped swiftly from the tree and pressed his face against Peter's window before slipping straight through the wall. "Let's see if I can get this kid to believe in ghosts..." He muttered with a grin. He quietly approached the bed and leaned over the kid's sleeping face. he breathed on his hair to make it tickle just enough that the kid shifted. He had to be subtle. He didn't want to destroy the kid mentally; he just wanted to affect him just negatively enough that the future would halt.

"Fancy seeing you here poppet." Arthur took a deep breath. His lungs were longing of air. He hadn't had to fly that fast in years. Arthur crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, deturmined to appear smug and powerful dispite his exhaustion.

Alfred's eyes narrowed and he straightened. "You again huh? You're a little late." Alfred quickly let his claws grow from his fingers and pulled the child's sheets down, lightly raking his claws down Peter's chest. The child gasped and his eyes opened in shock.

Arthur was there in a flash and shoved the demon away. He rushed to the boy's side. "Shhh shh, everything is alright Peter." He whispered. "Nothing can hurt you." Peter's eyes drooped shut and he was asleep agian in an instant.

Thank goodness.

With a glare Arthur turned to the demon, "You." He pointed at him. "Just ruined my bath." His hair was still dripping from his previous endeavor.

"That's what you're going to complain about is it?" Alfred mumbled while wiping off what little of peter's blood he had on his claws. "You may want to heal that up while he's sleeping. Just saying."

"I was getting to that; I thought you didn't want to hurt him. Apperantly I was wrong." Arthurs hand trailed down the child's torso, disposing of every flaw in the skin.

"Not permanently. I'm not gonna break the boys neck...I only have to mess with him enough to prevent the future, I don't have to ruin him, and If I don't have to I wont."

Arthur stood up, "There is no reason for you to stay now since I am here."

"...Right..." Alfred gathered his wits and stood. Arthur clearly would know and stop him whenever he came from now on. But Angels had to keep their word, so if he could trick this angel into a deal of some sort... "Make me leave then, let's make a game of this, I was bored anyhow...keep me away from the kid and you win." He said with a grin. His confidence had always been a ploy, but he hoped it was convincing now more than ever.

Arthur hesitated for a moment but then smilled and stepped towards him, making the distance between them only centimeters. "What do I receive for winning?" He gave the boy a seductive smile.

Alfred glared at him. What an idiot. Alfred was younger and more agile, he could easily get past the angel, and he could pass through solid objects. "I donno, you chose. But if I touch that kid once, you back off and go home for the night. One night won't ruin him, but I can get started."

"How about you then?" He looked the demon in the eyes, "If I win, I get you for the night." His hand touched the demons chest and made its way down to the boy's trouser's belt loop. He pulled the boy close so their bodies were touching. "Do we have a deal?"

Alfred's eyes went wide. "Wh-what?" He blinked a few times. He never thought for a moment the Angel would choose that...THAT?! Holy shit _that_! Alfred gulped at the mere thought of losing his virginity to a messenger of the heavens. That was unheard of. Unthinkable!...and yet he was thinking it...NO! It didn't matter; because he was gonna get to that kid long before the angel touched him. The Angel didn't know how fast Alfred was. Or that he could go through solid objects. "...You really are better off as a demon...Deal."

Alfred held his hand out to shake on it, but withdrew it quickly, thinking on his choice. "...Three tries...I get three tries...it shouldn't be a problem since I'll win the first time but...three tries." Alfred truly hoped he sounded more confident then he felt.

"Not as naive as I thought, but agreed, three tries. That seems more than fair on my part. The game will last for one whole week, seven days. After that, everything is fair game." He smiled brightly as he shook the boy's hand. When he smiled like that, Arthur truly did look angelic. "We now cannot go against our promise."

Alfred pales for a moment. He had really forgotten about the fact once an angel _or _demon shook on a deal, they were bound, neither could back out or change the stakes without the agreement of the other party. Making a deal with an angel was something he never thought he would do. So he never thought much about it. And yet here he was. He glared at the angel and let go of his hands. "Fine. We begin tomorrow then. And if either of us wake Peter up before the game is decided, we both lose, it's a tie and we both go home for the night."He took a breath and walked around Arthur, darting for the window.

"I feel like this game is more in my favour than yours. You only get three chances; I on the other hand can undo the damage you do to the child."

"One night is all I need to get the ball rolling. After that just little stuff will do the trick...I've got a whole year." Alfred grinned, his fangs glinting. "I won't even need three tries."

"Oh really?"

"I guarantee it. I know just what I'm doing...I'll see you then. Have a nice bath."

Arthur followed him out the window. "Are you still homeless?"

"I found a place. Why do you care?" The demon didn't stop walking.

"Well because, I am an angel after all. Haven't I said that once before?"

"You don't act like one." Alfred said, turning around. "You just jeopardized your mission like some idiot over...THAT..." For some reason the proper word wouldn't come out of his mouth and his face flushed.

"You are so innocent." Arthur smirked. "I would love to have you in my bed."

"Why are you so...so...ugh I can't even describe you...so confusing?!" Alfred turned around and stomped off with a huff. After a few step he took off into the sky.

Alfred took off into the sky, he had blown his confidence ploy by freaking out at the thought of...that...jeez...but on the bright side, he had made a deal he knew he'd win, he had an obvious advantage. The stupid Angel just didn't know that yet, and even if he did, there was nothing he could do to counter it as of now. And Alfred doubted he would figure it out within a week.

"All too easy." He muttered.

Alfred landed swiftly in the empty apartment, only to discover the person who lived there had returned from vacation. He cursed, and dropped down into an alleyway. "Well I know what I'm doing tonight."

* * *

**Hello! This is Through The Loop here!**

**This RP is the first one we did together with theotherhappyone as Alfred and Iseal as Arthur.**

**Despite**** it being posted afterwords, this was finished before we started Fearless, it just took forever to pot in fic form because it was our first one together and in theotherhappyone's case, first RP period.**

**Since it's finished, this fic will be updated every Saturday evening or per every 10 reviews. ;) so you can speed it up if ya want. Love ya'll.**

**~Through The Loop**


	2. The Consequence

Chapter 2: "The Consequence"

Two days had passed since the deal was struck. And to Arthur's surprise Alfred had won both. So as promised Arthur complied. He left Alfred to do his bidding. During that first night, Arthur learned about Alfred's strange ability to pass through solid objects. It wasn't until the third day that he was able to find a spell to counter it.

He stayed around Peter the whole day, he was prepared for Alfred this time.

Alfred dropped from what had come to be his favorite tree. That stupid Brit had no idea how to stop him and nothing could have gone better. Really this deal was all in his favor, all he had to do was get to the bed once, but Arthur had to force the demon out of the house completely in order to win a round. He was proud of himself for being amazing...and humble. After peeking through a window to make sure Arthur wasn't waiting to push him back out, he walked through the wall and stood for a moment. Nothing happened...had the angel given up? That would be nice but not quite as fun. He shrugged and crept towards Peter's bed.

Arthur flew through the window. "Fancy seeing you here. He landed gracefully to the floor, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Alfred smiled at the angel with cruel eyes. "Haven't given up yet?"

"Not quite." He smiled.

"Alfred I admit, you did surprise me with your ability, I applaud you." He stepped closer to the demon and touched his shoulder. He muttered a silent spell and then moved his hand away. "Good luck Alfred," He whispered into the boy's ear.

Alfred glared at him for a moment but couldn't help being proud of himself in that regard. "Fine then and we start...now." Alfred dove the next few meters to the child's bed easily...and hit the floor. He blinked and sat up, he was in the bed, but...he couldn't touch anything. He didn't recall using his ability..."Wh-What?" He stood and reached for peter but once again went right through him. "What did you do? I...still got to him...I win the round." He said with a gulp, though he knew the strictness of the contract, and the use of words had not been that at all. He could only hope Arthur didn't know that.

"No, no you don't win." He said with a smile. "I do believe I have won this round, and more rounds to come, that spell should last two more days before it wears off."

"I...you what?!" Alfred stomped towards him. "You...I'm not done yet, you have to keep me away from the kid the whole night or force me out of the house. I can find another way!...And if not I can wake him up and we call it a draw."

"We will see." Arthur leaned back against the wall and waited for Alfred's next move.

Alfred clenched his fists. "Clever bastard, using my own ability against me." He looked around, searching for something to knock over in order to make enough noise to wake the kid up. He spotted a dresser. That would do. He was NOT letting Arthur win a single round. Much less three. Uuuuuugh he didn't even want to think about him winning three.

Arthur watched and knew exactly what the boy was looking at. "Oh no you don't." Arthur swooped in front of him, blocking his way to the dresser.

Alfred tried to phase through him but ran right into him and fell backward. "What the...Oh I see...You channeled all of it toward the bed and peter didn't you? I can't use it on anything else..."

"For the next three days you will have no control over this." He smiled. "It was quite a clever trick, but not much now, I do hope that wasn't all you had going for you." He laughed. "Now let's see you win."

Alfred's eyes went wide as he realized three days of not being able to touch Peter was all the angel needed to win. Unless he made those three days a tie, he was screwed over...literally! Shit! Why him?! He looked around for something else to make noise with until a thought struck him. "...Why me?" He asked suddenly, looking up at the angel. "Why are you so determined to..." he gulped. "You know."

"Why you? Why anyone for the matter." Arthur looked at him. "Have you given up already?"

"But I'm a demon, there is a wall there. Why would you make the effort to push past it?"

"Why do you care? I have my reasons, that's none of your business." He narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I think I have every right to care. Considering I seem to be the object of your interest." Alfred stood, and bolted to knock over Peter's beside table, a breaking lamp would surely wake him.

Arthur caught him by his neck collar and pulled him back. "You are not getting anywhere." He whispered. "And if you must know the answer to your question, there is something so alluring about you, I don't know what."

Alfred grunted and clenched his teeth. He felt the Angel grip his shoulders to hold him in place and his legs pressed against his own back. "You jerk. That doesn't help at all. You should learn to recognize something." He looked up at Arthur. "You can't have everything you want."

"If I could, I wouldn't be in this position." He said in a bitter tone. "Now stay still, I can't have you waking the poor creature, he must be tired after his long day at school."

"Then discipline yourself. You're an Angel. If you want your title back then start acting like it. Not that I wouldn't detest you either way. And if it means you losing this round I will wake that kid every night. Easier than getting to his bed." He slammed his foot into the wall, hoping to knock down a mirror. Peter shifted at the sound but didn't wake. Alfred cussed.

"That title isn't the only thing I have lost." He said in a grave tone.

Alfred glared. "Oh Please tell me your life story I'm just dying to hear it." He muttered, words dripping with sarcasm. He then opened his mouth to yell in another attempt to wake Peter but his mouth was swiftly covered by the Angel's hand. He licked it, but the man didn't budge. Rather than that he knelt behind him and pulled him closer to his chest with a scowl.

"Your childish antics are not going to work on me." He frowned at the boy, even though Alfred couldn't see his face.

Alfred sneered and bit the hand, driving his fangs into his palm the best he could at his awkward angle.

"Ahh!" Arthur gasped at the pain in his hand. "Bloody hell you brat!" Arthur didn't release the boy no matter how much he wanted to baby his hand. He wrapped his free arm around the boy's throat, forcing him into a head lock. "I am not going to let you go,"

Alfred let out a pathetic "Mmmmmfffffnnng!" Then stomped a few times while pushing back against the man behind him. In his short 50 years of existence (Well 50 years was all he could remember at least) he had only grown to barely come out of his teen years. Though he was strong for his age, there wasn't much he could do in the position he was in, and after a couple of minutes of struggling he stretched his wings wide to get Arthur off of him. When that didn't work either, his wings went limp on Peter's floor and he stopped pushing. He glared forward through his spectacles at the boy, still sleeping, then let out a long sigh and pressed his head against the angel's chest to glare at him. "Well?" He said under the man's now bloody hand.

"Well?" Arthur asked back. "Do you give in?"

Alfred shook his head. "Are we gonna sit here all night?" He mumbled, poking at the angels palm with his fangs again.

"If that's what I have to do." He sighed. "I will keep you here until morning. I don't want to sit here all night either."

"Then let me wake up the kid so we can go home. And come better prepared next time bastard." He dug his fangs deeper.

"No." He tightened his hold around the demons throat.

Alfred tensed and tried to pry the Angel's arm away. "You're so stubborn!"

"And so are you." He held tighter. "Just say when you have had enough and I will let you go home. Of course we would have to make a binding deal saying you will not disturb this boy for the rest of the night."

"IF you've got me compromised by now, why don't you throw me out of the house? That would mean I've lost anyhow." Not to mention, there was a mirror he could knock down on the way to the window.

"By that point in time you may have already woken the boy up, my way would be assurance that I win." He stated. "I can sit here until morning if that is what you wish."

Alfred groaned and swept his foot as far as he could to knock the bedside table, but not only did the kick not do anything, Arthur grabbed his leg when it came back from the sweep, keeping a firm hold on his inner thigh, a little too high for his liking. Alfred yelped, luckily Arthur had removed his hand in favor of grabbing his leg. "You idiot let go of me." He whispered hoarsely, which was about all he could do with his throat being pressed against the Angel's arm.

"Give up, Alfred." He growled. Arthur was losing his patience; he didn't want to have to stay all night. "Just say the words and you can be free."

"Not happening. You'll get sick of this eventually. If I forfeit this round that's one loss I can't afford. There are still four days after this and I'd hate to lose so soon."

"The clock is ticking Alfred, you have already lost."

Neither of the two men gave in the whole night until the sun rose in the sky. After hours, Arthur finally released Alfred from his tight hold. He was surprised the demon lasted so long. "We have to get out of here now. We can't let the child see us."

Alfred glared at him and wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Fine you won this one. Don't expect it next time; you took me by surprise tonight. Hopefully you've seen this won't be easy." He gave Peter a final glance before heading for the window. "You might want to clean your hand."

"And you might want to clean your mouth." He growled.

"I plan on it. The last thing I want to taste is you." He said with a scowl and climbed out the window. "I'm not going to make this easy for you."

"Yeah, well I am not going easy either." Arthur was exhausted; he would probably sleep the day away.

"I'll see you tonight then." Alfred hopped out the window and flew away. He was exhausted and needed to sleep...but he didn't have a bed...last night he slept in an alley. But luckily he was able to find an empty motel room to sleep in. It wasn't easy to get in without his ability to pass through things though.

The week dragged. The next day he lost again, and the next two he managed a tie. It was now the last day and the spell was worn off now so he wouldn't have to settle for a tie, but he still wanted to play it safe. If he lost tonight...he didn't want to think about it.

Alfred wondered if he was being too predictable as he dropped again from the tree and headed toward the window. In this case it didn't matter, he would just phase through everything and it would be fine. With a deep breath, he climbed through the window to avoid the Angel sensing his energy use if he was already inside. The element of surprise never hurt anybody.

He climbed silently through the window and gazed around the room cautiously. Nothing. But he wasn't going to fall for that. He sat crouched in the windowpane like a gargoyle. The game didn't start until he entered the room. "I know you're there." He whispered.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Alfred was momentarily blinded.

Arthur pulled the demon inside the building to let the final game begin.

Within seconds Alfred was pushed back out of the window again as if he had never been there in the first place.

"And that is a game. I win."

Alfred blinked a few times, his vision blurry and filled with neon colored spots. "What?...I...N...no what?" He just sat on the grass in shock. He expected some new tactic, but never this. He didn't even have a chance to turn himself intangible before...before...He had lost...Good Demon King he has lost! "N...That...No!" He said, standing and flustered his vision still patchy. "You...That's not fair!"

"Nothing was outside of the rules, we never specified wether you had to enter the room willingly before the game began."

"But...I didn't even...get in the room yet...I...didn't lose I can't...shit!" Alfred grabbed a fist full of his own hair. "This...I won't..." He then felt a burning sensation in his chest and fell to his knees. Reminded he was bound to his promise. He clenched his jaw and stood, looking at the angel with a red nose. He truly hoped he didn't look like he was about to burst into angry defeated tears. This was stupid, nothing to cry over. Demons didn't cry. Or at least none of the other ones did. He gulped as his vision cleared. "Fine...you win..." He held out his wrists as if presenting himself to be handcuffed. "Take me then...but I got a good start on the kid..."

Arthur watched as a wave of emotion rushed through Alfred's face, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. "Well then, come along then, boy." Arthur waved him forward to follow. It was a short way to his house, but somehow as they walked it seemed like forever.

Alfred remained silent. He was crushed and scared, but at the same time, a tiny bit excited. That was a stupid thought and he shook it away from his head. No. Stupid angel. Stupid mission. Stupid everything. When they arrived at the house he watched Arthur open the door but stood still. Not willing to move quite yet. Not until the man made an order he was bound to.

"Come inside. You're letting in the cold air you git." Arthur scolded. "Take off your shoes and place them there... neatly." Arthur hung both his jacket and scarf onto a coat rack that hang near the entrance. Everything in his house was spotlessly clean. And even though Arthur had only just moved there, he had added many homey touches to the apartment making it comfortable to live in.

Alfred began to walk into the house as the order was uttered. He did as instructed. Somewhere down the road he had transformed into his human form to avoid suspicious eyes. It threw him off when he saw a mirror reflect his blue eyes that were not glowing, and his blonde hair. He removed his coat and shoes and spitefully dropped his leather jacket on the ground then crossed his arms; his black button up shirt was unbuttoned halfway already, just because that's how he wore it. "How are you acting so...Natural?"

Arthur eyed the jacket on the floor and then glared at Alfred. "Pick up your jacket and put it away neatly."

Alfred growled and picked it up, hanging it on the same coat rack Arthur had. "There, happy?"

"Yes, I am."

He motioned for Alfred to step into the apartment now that they were situated.

Alfred stayed put, keeping his arms folded. "How are you acting so natural?"

"You have already asked that Alfred," He sighed. "It's rather easy."

"And you didn't answer, so i asked again...is this just normal for you? Do you make a habit of sleeping with Demons?"

"No, but after having lived a few hundred years, things like this seem very minuscule." He stated.

"...I've been around for 50...I just can't wrap my head around an angel having...well I..." he sighed. "This is getting me nowhere." He looked away. "You're going to have to tolerate my lack of knowledge on these things...You may find it difficult..."

Arthur looked at Alfred; there was something about him, something so familiar. It made him feel lost almost. He felt both longing and sadness. He took a seat on the couch and motioned for Alfred to sit next to him.

Alfred pressed his lips together into a flat line before slowly approaching the angel and sitting next to him as requested. "Why did I make this stupid deal..."

"Because you are too cocky." He stated bluntly. "Alfred, I know you don't want to do this, and for some god awful reason, I don't want to either." Arthur glanced at the demon, he had been wearing the same clothes since the first time he met him, he was filthy, his face was tired and worn. "You- you never did find a home did you?"

Alfred glared at him. "No. No I didn't. What's it to you? And don't say it's because you're an angel because we both know that doesn't mean shit."

"You smell terrible. Go take a shower." Arthur said under his breath. "I need time to think."

"..." Alfred looked at him as if he was joking for a moment. "For the record I cleaned up when I could but there wasn't much I could do after you took away my means of getting into places."

"I'm sorry."

"...was that an order by the way?"

"No it was a suggestion."

"...fine then...as long as you don't do something stupid like order me out while I'm in there." Alfred stood up and quickly paced away towards the bathroom, finding it relatively easily.

"I promise."

Arthur leaned back in the sofa, he suddenly felt tired. His mind wondered to the past and the future. He thought about revenge. If he could become an angel again, he would finally have the chance. As his thoughts passed by, Arthur closed his eyes and drifted off.

Alfred got out of the shower and ran his fingers through his damp towel dried hair. He saw no point in putting his dirty clothes back on and left them on the floor in the bathroom to annoy the other more than anything. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he entered the room where Arthur lay asleep. He gulped, clutching the towel around his waist; white like everything else in this damn house. White and green. His heart beat faster, having a hard time staying focused. How was he going to go about this? He had a deal to keep. And he didn't want to be a pathetic person...that and he was almost anxious. He sighed and positioned himself on the ground between the angel's legs, keeping the towel on top of his lap. Though his hair was still blonde, his long tail had poked out of his spine. He had always had poor control over that thing. He rested his elbows on the other man's knees and waited for him to wake up.

Arthur jumped when he felt a pressure on his legs. He opened his eyes, and allowed them to adjust to the light. He saw a blonde, wet mop of hair leaning against his legs. He nearly jumped out of his skin. "Alfred! W-What are you doing!"

"Waiting for you to wake up, what does it look like? Sorry I scared you...Actually, no I'm not. But thanks for the shower."

"It was no problem." Arthur glanced down at him noticing the only thing he wore was a towel. "Anxious are we?"

"I just didn't see the point in putting dirty clothes back on. Seeing as one, they are dirty, two, I'm probably gonna be out of them soon anyhow." He let out a sigh and blew a lock of hair away from his eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses, but he could see well enough.

Arthur stood up and moved around the demon. "Where did you leave your clothes, I will put them in the washer."

"On the floor..." After a moment of silence he looked at the other. "...This...isn't what I expected..."

Arthur eyed him and raised a brow. "And what were you expecting?"

"I don't know...but not for you to let me shower and offer to wash my clothes..."

"hmm."

Arthur walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the articles of clothing. He placed them in the washer in a nearby room and started it up.

Alfred only sat there. His tail twitched to the side and he muttered at it as if it would hear him and stop it. He was so confused. He finally held the towel to his waist and stood. "I thought you were gonna be a cruel motherfucker."

"A cruel motherfucker?" He repeated the words and chuckled.

"Yes. I don't think that needs more explanation."

"Yes..."

"And it wasn't unreasonable for me to think so...well...you've been nice...thanks and all but...I want to get this over with and get out of here." He looked away.

Arthur walked over to the demon, and pushed him softly back down onto the couch. "If that's what you want."

"It's NOT what I want, but it's what I agreed to. I just wanna get it over with, there's no point in putting off the inevitable." He said with a sigh. "How exactly do we go about this?"

Arthur hesitated before planting a soft kiss on his lips and then standing up. "Let's change the prize of our game. Instead of me having you for the night, you have to stay here. You can use all the amenities and I will get you some clothes even."

Alfred blinked. "...You'd have me stay here?...We're both on opposite sides of Peter's mission..." After thinking for awhile he sighed. "I can see how that would benefit the both of us...get more specific and we'll talk about it."

"Well it is either I have sex with you now, or you agree to stay here as a house mate. The choice is yours."

"...A house mate?...alright...you promise not to touch me then?"

"I will not touch you unless you ask it of me." He agreed.

"Hah, I'll never ask it...But...fine...no trying to kill each other either."

"No killing each other either. This flat is neutral ground for the both of us."

"...Fine...deal..." Alfred held out his hand. "Shake on it."

"Of course." Arthur held out his hand.

"You have yourself a deal."

The two shook hands and Alfred smiled. "Good then. I'll get some clothes on...as much as I LOVE sitting around in a towel and all."

"You can borrow some of mine. I am pretty sure I have something that could fit you."

"...Thanks...When you said neutral ground you meant it..."

"Yes, I did. We shook on it, I cannot go back on it now." He stated.

"...Yeah...good...So...I'll take the couch..."

He nodded. Quickly he stepped into the hallway and opened up the linen closet. After rummaging through it for a bit he pulled out a large sheet, a comforter, and a pillow and cover. "Here use these for setting up your bed."

Alfred caught them as they were thrown. "Thanks...This is only slightly awkward..."

"It's only as awkward as you make it Alfred." He walked out of the room and fell onto his bed. Sleep found him easily.

Alfred stood silently. "...okay..." He still had no clothes to change into but he was fine with that as he would have slept naked anyhow. He removed the towel and set up his bed. Wrapping himself tightly in the sheets. This all felt so strange...he didn't even know people were capable of changing their mind so quickly...and there was something about this place, and even about Arthur that made him feel like he was missing something...something important. For as long as he could remember he had been a teenage demon, his childhood was a blur. But somehow, even though he couldn't remember anything, he felt nostalgic...about what, he couldn't put his finger on. He shook the thoughts away and found a steady sleep take him.

**Through the loop here! The plot thickens! Thank you for the reviews everybody!**

**Oh, and to answer a question. No this RP was not based off the UKUS picture with angel Arthur tying up Demon Alfred. We came up with the idea on our own, though we came across that picture in the middle of making it and we were like "omg look it's perfect!" along with one of 4:00PM's works we may post on our profile later. but since that picture works so well, I think we may make it the cover of the story :D**

**Remember, a new chapter every 10 reviews! Thanks everybody! love you!**


	3. The Photograph

Chapter 3: "The Photograph"

Arthur woke up the next morning well rested. The past week had left him tired and he was sure it was the same with Alfred... Alfred? That's right he was now staying here. Arthur remembered. Last night's actions reentered his mind in a quick blur. As he thought about it, he realized he never retrieved the clothes he had promised for the boy. "Shit."

He dug through his drawers until he found a large pair of black sweats and a t-shirt. He left the room clothes in hand. He found Alfred sprawled out on the couch, blanket on the floor and stark naked.

"Alfred!" Arthur threw the clothes at the boy and attempted not to stare.

Alfred jolted awake. "Ah! Not the Alamo!" He screamed, then got his bearings and looked around, hugging the sweats to his chest. "What the...Oh...right..."

"Cover yourself up you bloody wanker!" Arthur rubbed his brow irritably; it was too early for this.

Alfred blinked a few times. "What?...oh..." he quickly rummaged around in the pants to find some form of undergarment but when he didn't he just sighed and shrugged then put the sweat pants on. He yawned. "Sorry dude, I'm used to sleeping naked."

"Well next time try to be decent." He scowled at the demon.

Arthur had never been a morning person, not until he had his early cup of tea that is.

He dragged his feet into the kitchen and turned on the stove. He took the kettle and filled it with water; afterwards he placed it back on the stove top. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Got coffee?"

"No, I can't stand the stuff."

"Meh. Oh well. I can do with just about anything."

"Can you deal with tea?"

"I've never had it, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Alfred stood and stretched, entering the kitchen. "...Heh..." He chuckled slightly.

"What are you laughing at?" The angel questioned. The kettle began to whistle. Arthur took the pot off the heat and took out two tea cups from a shelf. He added the tea bags and then poured the water.

"...It's just this is the LAST situation I EVER thought I'd be in...life has become pretty crazy lately...I thought it was funny."

"Is that so? Do you want sugar in your tea?"

"I donno, I've never had it, just do mine how you do yours."

"No sugar then." He placed the cup in front of the boy and took his own cup bringing it over to the dining table where he sat.

Alfred picked up the cup. "You don't find it the least bit ironic?"

"It is a rather interesting situation yes," he agreed.

"I wonder what the higher ups would say..." Alfred said as he took a sip, and on that thought he spit it out in a spray. "Shit!"

"The higher ups or the tea?" Arthur stated nonchalantly. "Also you're supposed to wait before you drink it. The leaves have to soak."

"The higher ups...And you could have told me that..." He set the cup down. "The king would kill me...I wonder if he knows..."

"I doubt it."

"...I never know..." He sighed. "Well it doesn't matter for now I guess, won't see him for another year."

"Well just admit that you lost a bet." Arthur suggested before deciding it would be best to put a bit of sugar in Alfred's cup. "Did you want sugar? I will make sure to stop to get coffee later."

"I'll take care of it...And the King likes me...I think he'll be fine...to a degree."

"Ahh I see." Arthur nodded. "So what is the plan for tonight, we no longer have our deal. Are you still planning to go? And don't bother lying to me, I can tell when you leave this place."

"...You never told me you'd sense it..."

"You never asked, Alfred." He said as he took another sip.

"...I should have known...well it's free game now isn't it?...and I think I've learned not to make deals with devils, even if they're angels...if that makes sense." Alfred suddenly noticed a picture hanging on the far wall. It was of a man, sitting barefoot with his knees to his chest and a huge grin. The grin was all that could be seen of his face, the shadow of his western style hat covered the rest. Alfred blinked a few times and approached it with a curious grin. "Who's this?"

"It's no one." Arthur's eyes fell onto the picture. "Just a picture I found a long time ago."

"Found?...It does look a little old..." his eyes squinted and he tilted his head. "It looks like there's something behind it...A note?" he said, taking it off its mount on the wall and began opening the back, curiosity driving his movements.

"Don't touch it!" Arthur shouted at the demon. He shot out of his chair, sending it to the ground with a loud thud.

Alfred froze and looked at the Angel with wide eyes. "...Okay..." He said, and slowly secured its back again and put it back on the wall. "Jeez...I..."

"Just refrain from touching things unless I give permission." Arthur said with a long breath.

"Okay...yeah. You gonna freak out about EVERY photo in this house?"

"No, that one is just very old, and it would be a shame if it were ruined."

"...Okay...Aren't you curious about the note though?...unless it's there for a reason?"

"I know about the note, it's none of your business Alfred."

"Okay...I won't pry then..." Alfred took one last glance at it before returning to his tea. "...Sorry dude..."

"That's quite all right." After picking up the chair, he walked into his room and closed the door shut behind him.

Alfred only sat for a moment. Arthur was so weird...he just couldn't wrap his head around it…

"He's worse than any demon. Or any woman for that matter...hah... Not that I know anything about them..."

Arthur collapsed onto his bed. "Bloody hell, it's been a hundred years and I still get emotional about it. Fuck." He took a few calming breaths before he settled down.

He lay there for a long time, in fact he lost track of it, and by the time he started feeling hungry, he felt Alfred's presence leave the house.

Finally he left his bedroom, Arthur dug into the fridge for food. After finding leftover soup, he placed it in the microwave only to see that it was already eight at night. "Bloody hell. Don't be such a tosser you idiot." He said to himself more than anything. "If you lose focus now...you'll never get anywhere..."

Alfred walked around the empty streets, wearing only his coat and sweats. He had moved forward his laundry and decided the first thing he needed to look into was underwear. It's true he had slept in that morning, but it was nearly eight and he had no clue what Arthur was even doing in his room that whole time. Either way that picture and note tugged at the back of his mind. He couldn't help but feel the young boy in that photo looked familiar, but judging from his western clothing, that was from longer ago then he could remember...that wasn't very long though. His 50 years of life had passed by, and he had been alone for most of it before the Demon King recognized his abilities and took him into his palace as something of a son. Not many people knew about that though. But the Alfred had a standard to live up to. His thoughts were a toss up of his mission and Arthur as he played with the zipper over his bare chest.

Alfred, now having the ability to phase through things again, didn't see a problem with doing a bit of shopping while Arthur did...whatever he was doing. After getting what he thought he would need, he returned. He didn't expect to see Arthur laying out on the living room floor, shirtless. He cocked an eyebrow. "Um..." He noticed the man was wet. "Drying your wings out?"

"Yes," Was all he said as he relaxed on the floor, attempting to stretch out all of his tensed muscles. "I see you went on a journey of your own, stealing from the shops hm?" He sighed. "I don't approve of stealing Alfred, and you do live under my roof now, I told you I would pay for those things didn't I?"

"Then I'll slip the money into their registers. I couldn't wait another day for tidy whiteys...Do you not use your human form when you shower? Wings are such a pain to dry, especially feathered ones."

"I should have thought of that sooner. Ah well, they were due for a rinse, I don't enjoy gunk between my feathers." He sat up so he could look at the boy. "You look rather handsome in that outfit. It suits you." He gave a sly smile.

Alfred was wearing a pair of sweat pants, his bomber jacket, and nothing else.

Alfred rolls his eyes. "Don't get any ideas." He said nonchalantly, putting a bag of clothes on the couch he slept on. He unzipped his jacket, revealing a large intricate tattoo on his hip, barely visible on his skin as the lines were so fine, and it was barely a dark enough shade to be seen. He sighed and ran his hands though his hair, letting his wings out as well. It felt amazing to stretch out the entire span of Black feathers. He allowed his tail to slip out of the hem of the sweats as well, pulling them down enough for comforts sake, he hated restraining his tail, and luckily it protruded from his back just above what he needed to cover. "But yeah." he said with a smirk and walked toward the bathroom, smacking his own but as if to emphasize. "I always look good."

Arthur chucked at the boy's antics and then asked "What was that tattoo on your hip?"

Alfred glanced over his shoulder. "It's a mark...a brand more like...I don't suspect you know much about the system of hell?"

"Not much, what kind of brand?" He asked curiously.

"...Not all of us have one." He said, looking away. "It's kind of...like a status symbol...but mine is supposed to stay hidden..."

"Why, what does it mean?" He eyed the boy.

"..." Well there was no point in hiding it, it wasn't really important, only people in Hell weren't supposed to know about Alfred's connection to the Demon King. "...Well...Mine specifically is a symbol of royalty..."

"What?" Arthur shook his head; the boy defiantly didn't carry himself in a way that was royal. He looked at the boy but he still couldn't see it. "No. I don't think I believe it."

"...Well that's the thing..." He looked away. "Nobody is supposed to know about it...Because I wasn't born a royal. I don't look it I know: I was homeless for a long time, but the Demon King...I don't know why but he saw potential. So he took me in and I got the brand. Nobody knows except the people who live in the palace..." He shook his head. "ugh...Why am I talking about this? It's stupid..."

Arthur looked at him with a new found sympathy. So he had a hard life once before. "I see so then, why would the king send you here for such a mission?"

"...I donno...Who knows what the man is thinking, he doesn't tell me shit..." He quickly shook his head. "Never mind...I haven't cleaned my wings since I got here... they are getting gross now that I have em out...so I'm gonna...yeah." He mumbled, walking toward the bathroom and closing the door.

After a while he stuck out his head with flushed cheeks. "Um...how do I...how did you? Is there a spiket or something you use for your wings?...there...isn't a lot of...room...how big is yours?" Alfred was referring to Arthur's wingspan, so he said it without considering other possible meaning.

Arthur coughed his cheeks slightly pink. "The spiket is removable, you can use that."

"Oh, okay..." he ducked back in and after 15 minutes or so Arthur heard labored sounds coming from the bathroom and a muffled "Damnit! I can't reach."

Arthur shifted, wondering if maybe he should go and offer a hand. After a minute of contemplation, he got up from where he was laying and knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Is everything alright in there Alfred?"

He heard a few curse words. "I'm fine...I'm just...they grew since the last time I washed em...Since I started living at the palace other people helped me with it as they started getting big..."

"Ahhh." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot once, then twice. "Bloody hell, fine, I'm coming in Alfred."

Arthur opened the door, swinging it wide. He was greeted by heat and steam from the shower.

"Ah! gimme a second!" Alfred said quickly, pulling a towel around his hips, he was sitting on the edge on the tub, trying to spread his wings, but his wingspan was at least two feet wider than Arthur's and they hit the marble walls. He blushed. "You coulda given me a bit of warning dude."

His eyes were glowing faintly, a bright sky blue. Arthur couldn't help but notice when the boy blinked, a faint glow could be seen thorough his eyelids. His hair had turned black again but his horns were absent.

"I did give you a warning you git." Arthur argued. His eyes fell upon the enormous wings. "Beautiful," he whispered. He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the thought.

Alfred grunted. "Well...I have to stretch them out to clean them properly, but I can't reach when they are out fully...plus it's harder to get the back. Demon's wings are stiffer than angels I think."

"So," Arthur eyed Alfred his eyes glancing over the demons body. "What do I get in return for helping you?"

Alfred glared at him. "And here I thought you were being nice. I can manage..." He mumbled, trying to bend his wings around to reach them better. The best he could do while keeping them spread far enough to clean was brush the edges with his fingertips. He struggled for a minute before sighing. "Depends...What do you have in mind?"

"How about a kiss?" He stated.

Alfred was silent for a long time. "...You...are so strange..." He looked away. "Are you blind? Or maybe just crazy..."

"Is that a yes?"

"...fine." He looked back. "But I will never understand you. There is nothing about me you should want...so why are you so benched on it?"

"I told you already, I am not too sure myself." He smiled sadly. He took the spiket from Alfred's hands and began to make quick work of the wings.

Alfred huffed and rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "...Thanks..." He couldn't deny he was a little bit flattered but...it wasn't right. Arthur was the enemy. Alfred wasn't even sure what to make of the whole situation anymore. Was their entire year living together going to be spent making small deals? Playing games with each other's heads? His head hurt, so he pushed the thoughts away and rubbed some fog from his glasses.

"There, your wings are clean." He turned off the water and began cleaning up the mess of soaps and such. He took a towel out from under the sink and began to pat the wings dry before he gave Alfred the okay to step out.

The Demon stood, holding the towel around his waist and slipping on the underwear and sweats under it before letting it fall and putting it on the counter. He shook his feathers around a little, sending droplets around the area from his still damp feathers. "...Thank you..." he said. "Do you want me to clean that up?"

"Go and let them dry, I will do it."

Once he ushered Alfred out of the room he started to clean. When he finished the room was left spotless, just like everything he had done, and intended to do.

Alfred sat cross legged in the living room, using the vents that turned on every now and then to dry his wings. It got uncomfortable quick, so he lay back on the floor in the same manner Arthur had and stared at the ceiling. He lay for a long time before reaching to his hip to feel the tattoo there. It did leave a tiny indent in his skin where the fine lines were so there was a certain texture to it. But currently he was touching it because it stung, ever so slightly. He wondered why. He hadn't gotten hot water on it. His tail twitched on instinct when Arthur entered the room.

Arthur saw Alfred's tail twitch as he walked into the room, "Are you're wings drying well enough?" He sat down next to the boy, crossing his legs in a comfortable manner. His eyes fell upon Alfred, he studied his features, the blue eyes, the curve of his jaw line, the dimples that appeared on his cheeks whenever he smiled. This boy, he couldn't help but be reminded.

"Yeah they're fine...what's with your face?"

He blinked a few times. "What's wrong with my face?" He questioned.

"Your expression is just kinda funny."

"Git."

"Jerk. I was just saying, your nose is a little red...have you been crying?"

"What? No... It's just been cold around here lately." He eyes fell to the ground.

"...Right...whatever..." Alfred sighed and shivered lightly, the Brit shifted slightly and his hand brushed along Alfred's tail. He yelped and shivered with a blush. "Ah! C...Careful!" He said quickly.

Careful? About wha- oh." Arthur pursed his lips; soon it had turned into a seductive smile, "What was it I was supposed to be careful about?" His hand brushed along the tail once more. "This, right?"

The tail twitched away from his hand. "No!" Alfred blushed and a small squeak escaped his throat. "That...d...don't do that."

"Do what? This?" He smirked, reaching for the leathery, black extension again.

Alfred sat up abruptly and caught his hand. "That...is my shiver spot...d...don't touch my shiver spot..."

Arthur tugged his hand away. "Fine then."

Alfred blinked and backed off. "Fine..." he ruffled his feathers to dry them a little "Just...it's a sensitive area...for me..." he said with a deep red blush. "It's not for most of us but...yeah..." He looked away. "Thanks for helping me with my wings."

"It was no problem." Arthur began to clean various things; the air in the room was becoming stale. "So..."

"So I owe you something it seems." Alfred said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes, it would seem that you do." He nodded slowly.

"...so...do you want me to or...what?"

"When you're ready. I'm in no hurry."

"It's YOUR deal dude. YOU figure it out."

"Fine then, I will take the kiss now."

"Fine."

Alfred sat still for a moment before clearing his throat when Arthur didn't do anything. "I'm not sure what your definition of a kiss is...but...uh...do it..."

Arthur stood up so he was towering over the younger boy. He leant down, his hands rested behind Alfred on the couch to help hold himself up. After a moment of contemplation he lowered his lips to the demons, allowing only a breath between them.

Alfred almost expected him to pull away quickly, but he lingered there. His lips pressing against Alfred's. It was a chaste kiss. It didn't make him uncomfortable in any way. It almost felt...good?...Strange...Alfred took in a breath through his nose while their lips pressed together. It seemed louder than it should have been.

Arthur pulled away slightly; they were still face to face. He cupped Alfred's face into his hands and pulled him into another kiss, this one slightly more intense but still chaste.

Alfred blinked a few times, a little surprised. Something about the way their lips pressed together felt comforting, like the security in being in the arms of a good friend or a parent. He never had that feeling before, but somehow, he felt he knew this was just like it.

Arthur pulled away, but only slightly. "Sorry, I stole a kiss; the deal was for only one."

Alfred remained silent for a moment as his eyes fluttered open. "...What?...Oh! Yeah that was...Don't do...That...Yeah." Why did he sound like such an idiot?!

Arthur could hear it in his voice. He smirked. "I could kiss you again, if that's what you'd like."

Alfred scowled. "G..Get off."

"Fine then." He stood up and moved himself across the room to sit in his own chair. He crossed his legs and rested his head on his hands, his eyes watched Alfred. There was something so familiar about that kiss.

Alfred let out a long sigh of relief and glanced at Arthur. He blushed slightly. He only then realized how incredibly thankful he was that Arthur hadn't considered multiple definitions of 'getting off'. He looked away and sighed. "...well I guess that could have been a whole lot more creepy." He muttered.

"Creepy?" He laughed. "It could have been, true. But you're the one who keeps agreeing to my whims." After a moment more of watching Alfred he decided to move his attention to something else.

Alfred blushed. "Whims are they?...well...What else am I supposed to do?...In all honesty...I don't know much about this place..."

"The human world you mean? Didn't you have to study before you were allowed to come here?" Arthur cocked his head to the side to look at Alfred's expression. His hand drifted down to a small box next to his chair containing many books. He pulled out a large old book, and gracefully flipped through the pages searching for his place.

"Yes but...not as well as...well I know enough to look normal but..." He sighed. Alfred ruffled his feathers one more time to see if they were dry, then morphed back into his human disguise to get rid of them, but his tail remained. "I'm exhausted." He muttered, before bringing his feet up and laying down, he pulled the blankets over himself and turned up on his side, looking at the couch with his back to Arthur. He knew his tail was sticking out of the sheets in the cooler air, but he liked that better, he hated restraining the thing, but it had a tendency to poke at him when it was under the covers. So he let it drape over the side of the couch. His thoughts wandered from subject to subject. Arthur, Peter, his mission, the King, his past, or at least, what little of it he remembered. He curled up tighter and closed his eyes and whispered quietly to himself. "What am I doing?...I don't know anymore..."

Arthur glanced up from his book. He had caught the last part of what Alfred had said. "What do you mean by that?" He asked setting his book on the small tabletop next to his seat. He folded his hands and watched Alfred for a while awaiting his reply.

Alfred's tail twitched. "Damn you have good ears...I can't even mutter to myself here."

"Well? What did you mean?" He questioned.

"That depends on what you heard." He slurred his words on purpose, trying to find a pattern the Brit couldn't understand. In his earlier years he had kept himself company by talking to himself and it had become a habit. He couldn't just stop.

"You asked what you were doing, and that you didn't know anymore, I heard all of it. Now what did you mean?" He asked, becoming a little irritated.

"Why is it any of your business? I meant what I said and I said what I meant..."

Arthur sighed. He picked his book up off the table top. "Very well, you don't have to tell me." He sighed.

"Damn right..." Alfred glared at the cushion in front of him. This was going to be a long year. He felt sleep take him not soon after, a dream followed, it was strange, and Alfred rarely had dreams anymore. He was wearing a hat...a cowboy hat...and that was all the dream gave him.

**OMG we want to hear your predictions! And Damn Alfred is hot. I enjoyed his state of dress this chapter. ;)**

**I never expected this to get so much attention! Thanks so much! Sorry for the late update. School and stuff :P**

**See you next chapter!**

**Please tell us if you're seeing foreshadowing and your predictions. we are very interested.**

**~Through The Loop**


	4. The boy in the Cowboy hat

Chapter 4: "The boy in the Cowboy hat"

Two months passed. Alfred had made a little progress with the boy, but Arthur tended to stop him more often than naught. The strange thing was it felt like none of that mattered as soon as they got into Arthur's flat. Alfred had migrated from couch to floor to tabletop and back to the couch as his sleeping place. The two of them made conversation now, as if they were just casual acquaintances...and NOT on a mission to foil each other's plans. Alfred felt strange about it, though at the same time he felt more comfortable. Every other week, Arthur helped him with his wings; every other week Alfred gave him one kiss in return. But this time the man didn't need a deal, he just helped, and didn't ask for a thing.

Arthur was becoming both at ease and yet uneasy at the same time, with Alfred around. He enjoyed the company and was happy they could easily share conversation, even the small kisses every now and again made him happy, but still he couldn't shake the feeling he had about Alfred. There was defiantly something there that he was missing. It bothered him that he couldn't figure it out.

Alfred looked at the man's perplexed face as he patted a towel on his wings. "...Do you need any help with yours?"

"What?" He blinked. Alfred's voice brought him back to reality. "What did you say?"

"Your wings...I've never helped you with them...are they easy to handle on your own? Mine are such a pain because demons don't typically have feathers, but are Angels taught this crap or something?"

"No I don't need help, Angel's have adapted to the difficulties of the feathered wings." Arthur nodded. "Thank you for the offer though."

"Right..." Alfred said looking away. "So...You didn't really ask for anything..."

"I didn't ask for anything? You mean a kiss?" Arthur furrowed his brows.

"Yeah...is this one free or what?"

"I will let you decide Alfred."

"...What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Alfred held an air bubble in his mouth, puffing his cheeks and looking perplexed.

"What do you think it means?" Arthur looked at the other. "If you want to thank me by doing something for me you can, or you can just simply say 'thank you.'"

"...Thanks then..." Alfred looked away. "Y'know..." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I never expected anything to be like this..."

"Really? It would be a difficult thing to expect, wouldn't it?" He said smoothly.

"Yeah..." He rubbed his palms together and gulped. "Arthur. Can I ask you something stupid?"

"Go ahead."

"...Why are you here?..."

"Why am I here on Earth? Because I was cast down from heaven." Arthur stood, and made his way to the kitchen, sitting down in one of the chairs to gaze at the night sky. Alfred followed him, but didn't sit down.

"Yes but...why do you do what you do?...what's your purpose?"

Arthur tilted his head to the side. "You meaning, why am I listening to heavens orders still even though I am fallen? That is not something I can answer Alfred."

"No..." Alfred hid his face in his hands. "Why is it...do you KNOW what you're doing?...Do you have a reason?"

"Yes, I do have a reason."

"...Mfnmgh..." He muttered and pulled his face away from his hands. "...right...I figured that..." He sighed. "...It's important...for a man to know why he's doing what he does..."

"It's a good idea to know, but sometimes you learn as you go along the path you take."

"...But how did you know if you're on the right track in the meantime?...What if it just gets worse?"

"Sometimes, you just don't know. But at some point you will realize something isn't right. At that point, you should stop and rethink what you are doing. What's with all of the questions Alfred?"

Alfred blushed. "...n...nothing I just...I don't know..." His tone turned sad suddenly.

Arthur leaned back in his seat, his eyes on Alfred. What _was_ with the sudden questions. How strange. "Alfred, have you had something bothering you?"

"...No...Well...yes but it's nothing new..."

"Do you want to tell me what is on your mind poppet?" Arthur asked.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. "What the heck does poppet mean?"

He laughed. "You are avoiding the question."

"Fuck you." He muttered. After a moment he sighed. "Well...I'm just confused right now...about a lot of things...I mean I've always been different...but...I don't know...it's almost as if the earth is...trying to tell me something...like a puzzle piece I have to fit in...I haven't told you about before the king took me in have I?"

"No, you haven't. You really haven't told me much about your life at all. But I don't blame you; I haven't told you a thing about myself."

"Right...well we have no reason to...But honestly you probably know about as much as I do...I don't remember anything...it goes blurry to a point...and then it's all black...my earliest memory was fifty years ago, waking up in some dump on the outskirts of Hell...I couldn't remember anything, I didn't even have a name...in fact I didn't receive the name Alfred until a little while before I was sent on this mission."

Arthur observed him silently, "That is a strange occurrence indeed." He folded his hands together. "I can see why you feel so lost." Arthur sighed. His mind mulling over the new information given to him.

"Meh...well not remembering anything would make sense considering where I woke up...but I didn't have any head injuries...and I'm just...not like the others. I have feathered wings, I can change my appearance. I can make my wings and horns disappear whenever I want, I can look just like a human. Only thing I can't seem to control when it pops out is my tail." He said, swinging the thing through the air behind him. "I'm...I'll never understand why I'm so different...and the sucky thing is it probably made sense before...but I forgot..."

Alfred looked toward Arthur. His face seemed perplexed as if solving a riddle. "Dude...what is it?"

"Hmm, I have been around many years, this defiantly is an occurrence I have never come across."

"...Exactly..." Alfred looked away. "I don't mind it. I like my abilities, they are useful...but...they just...are confusing...the rules my kind are taught don't always apply to me. I don't know what...I'm supposed to do...do you ever get the feeling you're just...meant...for something else?"

"A long time ago, I felt that way, but that changed as my life changed." He let out a long sigh.

"...What changed?"

"I lost something," Arthur didn't feel like going into details about it, but he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting to the picture of the boy in the cowboy hat.

Alfred followed his gaze and something suddenly clicked. "...does it have anything to do with that picture?"

"Damn. I gave myself away didn't I?" He sighed, "Yes, I suppose it does."

"...So that kid on the wall...you knew him?"

Arthur nodded his head slowly. "Yes, very well."

"...the pictures old...So he's dead right?...it must be hard to watch somebody you know grow old and wither..." He said with a sad face.

"He didn't have the chance to grow old." Arthur said in a voice full of anger.

Alfred's eyes went wide. "Oh...I see..." He figured he should back up from the subject around this time. "I won't ask you any more then...you don't have to talk about him..." He couldn't stop his curiosity from flaring though. The puzzle seemed to connect. "...Did you...care for him then?...like a brother or...something else?"

"I loved him, and he loved me back." Arthur let out the breath he was holding in. "Alfred, stop, I don't want to be having this conversation right now."

"...Right...I'm sorry about that...It's sad how humans can be huh?" He said with a dry chuckle. "Sometimes I think they are worse than demons the way people kill each other." He said gazing out the window before realizing what he had said. "Oh! Hell, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that!"

Arthur glared at him, but still went on. "He wasn't killed by a human."

"...Then...how did...never mind...you don't want to talk about it..." He looked away and out the window for awhile before it began to rain heavily. "...Storm...I haven't ever seen one of these on earth..." Lightning flashed in the distance and a few moments later Alfred heard a rumble. He glanced back at the other before swallowing some of his saliva nervously. "I'll leave you alone for awhile." he said before turning away and making sure his wings were dry before making them disappear along with his horns. His hair turned blonde again, but his tail wouldn't cooperate as usual. He sighed and paced to the door. Putting on his shoes and jacket before struggling to make his tail vanish again.

Arthur sat in silence once the boy had left the house. He tried to cast the thoughts of his love away, it was hard enough to do that seeing as the two of them had the same name, but that demon was nothing like Alfred. Come to think of it, now that Arthur knew he had only barely received that name, they probably sent that specific demon to him on purpose. The demon king must have known and looked into it, sending Alfred to throw the angel off. Why would he do that?...The angel couldn't even remember his Love's features clearly anymore. It had been a hundred years, and all he had was a note, and a picture that covered Alfred's face. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to imagine _his _Alfred's face. But all he saw was that counterfeit demon...he growled and lay down on the couch. He was sick of this.

Alfred walked through the streets. He was glad he could get rid of his wings while in disguise; the rain would have ruined his cleaning effort. He pulled a hood over his head and walked on. He had been in such a rush, he forgot his glasses, so he made sure to stick to the sidewalk. It occurred to him this was the perfect chance to attack Peter, so he began to head in that direction. He stopped soon after though. His thoughts rushed as he stood ther in the rain, he didn't want to... He didn't care about his mission at this point. If this kid was going to grow into something amazing, why should he crush the boy's potential? It didn't seem right. Right? All of this made his head hurt.

The air around him was lifeless, everything felt fake, and yet so real. Arthur could smell the scent of smoke, a scent that had haunted his dreams for a lifetime. Where was he? This place was not his apartment. As his eyes darted around the darkened woods, it dawned on him as to where he was. This was the land he and Alfred used to live on so long ago. "No." He whispered, it was the night, no moon in the sky, not a star to be seen. The only scent was the dreadful smoke. His eyes searched wildly for the direction of their cabin. He began to dart through the trees, running, running until he could no longer muster the strength, but he was there now, at the cabin.

The light of a candle flicked through the window. Good lord what day was it? He reached for the door handle, the smell of smoke getting stronger. When he opened it he saw emptiness nobody was there. He searched for a calendar. July 4th 1912. This couldn't be happening! Was he in the past? This had to be a dream. He heard a sudden shriek from Alfred's bedroom. He bolted inside, the young man's voice seemed foreign to his ears, it had been a long time since he heard the nineteen year old's accent. "Sir I reckon you're one o' those angel types, Arthur said you might come bu-Ah! Let go o' me! What're you searching for?! Evidence?!"

"Alfred!" Arthur shot into the room without a thought. Nothing changed.

"S-stop!" Alfred had shouted at the intruder. Arthur attempted to shove away the angel, Adam, but his body went straight through the other.

"Damnit!" Arthur looked panicked, "Where am I, why am I not here to help! Fuck!" In fact, he did remember where he was at the time of the attack. He had left to fulfill a task that very angel had given to him. He wouldn't find Alfred's body for two days after the fact. Again Arthur tried to rid the world of the angel, but nothing worked. He tired for a long while before exhausting himself; he collapsed on the floor in a heap of tears. "Why can't I help him?" He hiccupped. He rocked back and forth trying to drown out the screams that fell from Alfred's lips. "No, just stop!" Arthur screamed as he covered his ears from the sound.

Adam's voice growled. "There, it's plain to see. He's touched you hasn't he? He slept with a human. That's not allowed." Alfred cried out as his head hit the wall. "He was selfish to endanger you like this. How long ago?!"

"STOP IT!" Alfred screamed. "So what? He may have touched me, but I did the same! And I don't regret it! I love 'im and there is nothin' wrong with that! Now get offa my property!" He voice cracked from time to time, Arthur didn't dare look. He could smell his dear Alfred's blood.

The thought that he had brought death to Alfred sent a pain through his chest. Adam was right at one point; it was quite selfish of him to do that. He was to blame for Alfred's death. The scent of blood was getting stronger with every passing second. He could hear the pained breaths Alfred took.

"He brought this upon himself. Orders are, you are to die, and he is to become fallen." Adam smiled, "We haven't had a situation like this occur in over a thousand years, and now here we are again, history repeating itself." He pressed his hands tighter against his neck.

"S-stop…" Alfred gasped. "Please." Tears streamed down his face as he attempted to gain breath. Minutes passed, the only sound was the noise of the mocking birds outside the window chirping their song. The angel left the room; he looked directly at Arthur and smiled a devious smile. Arthur looked away, his eyes falling on the glossed over blue of Alfred's eyes.

Alfred, the demon Alfred. Then the world once again blacked out.

"Let go!" Alfred's voice echoed. But it had lost its accent it seemed. "Let go!" His eyes shot open. The demon was right in front of him with wide eyes and human eyes that didn't glow. He blinked a few more times before realizing Alfred was blushing. "Dude let go!" Arthur looked down and realized he was holding the demon's tail.

"Oh, sorry." He whispered. He attempted to keep himself from shaking. "I uhh, sorry." His voice was hoarse, as if he had been shouting. He coughed trying to clear it up.

Alfred twitched his tail away and took a long breath. "Jeez, I came in and you were yelling in your sleep. That's the last time I ever try to wake you up." He said, rubbing his buttocks.

"I- Thank you for waking me up." Arthur sat up. He hid his trembling hands behind him. Why had he seen the Demon's face?

"Right...jeez you're sweating...are you alright?...or...maybe I shouldn't ask?"

"I-I'm fine. It's just hot in here. Could you open a window?" Arthur asked. His voice couldn't stay steady as he spoke. He cursed under his breath.

"Yeah sure." Alfred traveled to the window and opened it, allowing the smell of rain to spread through the room. "...so...something strange happened while I was out."

"Really? What happened?" Arthur tilted his head to the side.

"...I had an opportunity to ruin Peter...and I'll have you know I didn't..." He closed his eyes and chuckled. "There's gotta be something wrong with me."

"Y-you didn't?" Arthur took a breath, willing his voice to stop shaking. He glanced at the demon. "What went through your head to make you decide not to?"

"...I don't know...it didn't seem...right...to ruin a kid...I...I hate this mission. If he's gonna be a good person then let him be. Demons don't have a right to fuck with people's lives, neither do angels...why can't we just let them live? Peter is a good person, he'll do great things. We've taken down thousands of people. We don't give them chances to be great...your..." He gestured to the picture on the wall. "Your love never got a chance to be great...it's...it's not fair." He turned and looked at him with completely honest blue eyes. "I don' wanna do this anymore."

"Y-you." Arthur gulped. Was that? No it couldn't be.

Alfred blinked. "What? Oh...I started talkin' weird right? Forgive me. I slip some of the time. I used to speak in a strange accent when I first can remember. But the Demon King didn't like it, so he taught me how to speak correctly when he took me in. I slip every once in awhile...but...did you hear what I said?"

Arthur blinked a few times. "Yes I heard what you said." He shook his head trying to rip himself of the shock.

"...okay...right I guess you saw this coming or something?...Am I that predictable?"

"No, no, I'm sorry it's just, I just woke up, and I feel really sick right now." He wasn't lying; he had been feeling the need to throw up since he opened his eyes.

"Do you...need help?" He came closer and knelt next to the couch. "I think I owe you at least that."

As Alfred knelt down next to him; he could smell the burning of that night. He sucked in a deep breath of air and suddenly felt light headed.

Alfred caught him as he collapsed. "Whoa...are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine," He attempted to push himself away from Alfred, away from that scent.

"No you're not. Stop lying to me alright?...I've been more honest than I should have been with you." As he tried to pick the other up, Arthur pushed him and he fell backwards, his arms still around the angel and he hit the floor, the other man on top of him. "Ow!" the lights were all down already, but Alfred saw a few white spots before blinking them away.

Arthur pulled himself away, "Just stop! Don't- don't come near me! Please." His mind was beginning to drift back into the dream. He could hear Alfred's screams, his cries for help. Arthur covered his ears. "Make it stop!" He shouted.

Alfred sat up. "Dude calm down!" Arthur suddenly fell backward and once again his world went black...


	5. Alfred

Chapter 5: "Alfred"

when he came back to his senses the burning smell was gone, he was in a bed that wasn't his own and he glanced up to find his own Alfred in front of him. No glasses to cover those truly blue eyes. Was he in a dream again? "...Ya feelin' aright Arthur?...Ya gave me a bit of a scare."

"Alfred?" He questioned, his mind still fuzzy.

"Yeah that's my name. You were asleep fer a long time. Had me worried." He reached over and put his hand on Arthur's forehead, his bare chest tanned from years of hard work outside.

Arthur looked the boy over and blinked a few times. "I feel sick..." He felt relief run through his body, even if this was a dream, Alfred was alive and well."Alfred, I'm sorry I worried you." He smiled, seductively, "I can make it up to you though." His arm's snaked around Alfred's neck pulling him down on top of him. Their lips connected in an, oh so familiar way, and how Arthur had missed this. His tongue brushed across Alfred's lower lip asking for permission to enter, he looked up into Alfred's eye's to see instead of a look of lust, he looked surprised. Arthur pulled away, "What's wrong love?"

"I think you...Are you...o...okay?"

Arthur blinked. "Of course I am alright Alfred."

"You called me Alfred...So you do know what you're doing?"

"Yes?" He nodded, "We do this all the time, of course I know what I'm doing. Maybe you're the one who's sick." Arthur leaned forward and placed his hand on Alfred's forehead. "Your temperature feels alright." He frowned.

"...Arthur...we...I don't..." It was then Arthur saw the thin leathery tail flick in the air behind his lover...or...was he?

Arthur fell back into his bed. Cushioned by the pillows, mortified. It wasn't a dream, that was Alfred, but not _his _Alfred. "I-I'm sorry Alfred, I thought you were..." He covered his face with his arm, "Bloody hell."

Alfred just looked at him. "...You thought I was him didn't you?...Was his name Alfred too then?"

Arthur nodded, he felt guilty for the mistake. "Correct on both points… I'm sorry Alfred." Arthur couldn't make himself look at the other. "I- When you left, I had a dream… I am very lost right now. Sorry for freaking you out…"

Alfred put his fingers to his own lips with a perplexed expression. "… It's fine… I just… didn't… heh… I owed you one anyway right?"

"It would seem like the case wouldn't it…" Arthur released a deep breath. "Again, I am sorry about that… And about what you were saying before my… episode… You are an amazing creature."

"…Wh…What?... What did I even say? I can't remember." He said, scratching his cheek and laughing nervously.

"You said that you didn't want to mess with people's lives anymore."

"Oh… r… right…" He told himself off mentally for being an idiot.

Arthur rubbed his eyes, "How long was I out?"

"Awhile," Alfred said, getting up and walking towards the door. "It's about two AM right now. I'm… A bit dizzy... I'm going to bed, okay?"

Arthur nodded, "Thank you."

Alfred rubbed his temples like his head hurt. "Ugh." He mumbled. "I'm… Gonna go to bed." He stumbled toward the couch in obvious pain.

Arthur watched as the boy staggered out of the room. "I hope he is alright." He whispered to himself.

Alfred was not alright at all. His head was pulsing, like something was being dug up with a pickaxe. He collapsed on the couch.

Arthur waited a few minutes before closing his eyes to fall back asleep.

Alfred however, was restless. His whole life he felt that he needed to remember something, but now it almost felt like those years he had forgotten were burning him. He clenched his teeth and whimpered in response to the pain. He shut his eyes tightly. "Stop damnit!..." He curled up tightly as he could and continued to swear. Images flashed through his mind. A horse. A woman with clear blue eyes. A pair of white wings. And what was that?...A massive field, dirt everywhere, but there was a circle of stones, a rosebush bloomed there. He saw his own hands, patting at the dirt and pouring water onto it. "It's lookin' nice Ma'. You always liked roses...hope ya' can see em' from all the way up there." The image changed. He saw a dark room, pale skin moved against his own and heavy breathing filled the air. "I love you."

The demons eyes shot open and he sat up. The burning stopped, and his hand slapped against his mouth. "Fuck!" He muttered. "What the..." He ran his fingers through his hair, and found his cheeks were wet. He gulped. He needed sleep or something, this wasn't normal. This wasn't okay. He was questioning his mission, he was having strange visions...there was something wrong with him. "Dammit wasn't there already enough wrong with me?!" He pursed his lips together after realizing how loud he had been. "Stop it." He whispered. "You just need some rest. You're sick."

Arthur's eyes opened at the sound of Alfred's voice. His mind was still hazy from sleep. He shifted to get up out of bed, he wanted to check on the demon, and judging by that yell he had heard, something must have been wrong. "Alfred?" He called as he walked out of the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

Alfred didn't answer; he just sat there, hugging a pillow close to his chest with his knees tucked up on the couch, glaring out the window.

"Alfred?" Arthur stepped in front of him and leant down so they were face to face. Arthur's hand pushed Alfred's hair from his face. "Your head is burning up. Is there anything you need?" He voice was soft and caring as he looked at the boy.

Alfred glanced at him and then away. "...No...Why do you care anyhow?...We're enemies in case you've forgotten..."

His words didn't sound like they were what he wanted to say.

Once more Arthur ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "In this house, we are friends." He said with a sigh.

"Look...we're both a mess right now. I think you should worry about yourself first..."

"Right now, I am fine. I am more worried about you. Just allow me to help. Please."

"Why do you care huh?! Cause I look like Alfred?!" The demon yelled suddenly. "Well I'm not! So...so just..." he went quiet. Arthur's expression didn't change. "...I'm sorry...I'm being an idiot...I'm just...so...confused right now..."

It took everything for Arthur not to get up and leave right then, but even more so to keep his face even. "I-It's not that. I didn't even know you looked like him until last night. Alfred, I care about you, because you are you."

Alfred blinked a few times. "...that..." he paused. "that's funny...you had me thinking for a second there...I get it...I'm acting like a stupid kid right now...I'll stop being an idiot."

Arthur stood up and made his way to the kitchen, he took a rag from one of the drawers. He turned on the faucet and filled a bowl up with cold water. He walked carefully back to Alfred and dipped the rag into the cool water. He dabbed the sweat from his brow.

Alfred brushed his hand away. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning off the sweat, what does it look like I'm doing?" He said with a sigh. "Stop being a baby and let me help."

"Alright...I'm just...not used to this kind of thing..."

"I'm sorry." Arthur gave him a saddened look and began his work again. "Do you want anything to drink, or food to eat?"

"No...I'm fine...Just..." He trailed off.

"What is making you so confused? Is it my actions?" Arthur must have read his mind or something.

"A little...but not really...I just..." he took the washcloth away from Arthur and looked at him. "Hey...could we just...talk?"

"Yes." He nodded and set the bowl aside once he placed the cloth on top of Alfred's forehead.

"...So...what have you been thinking about lately?"

"Well, mostly about..." He motioned his head in the direction of the picture. "And there is also you... What you said to me, before that little episode... It really stuck in my mind."

"Cause of the accent or what I said?"

"What you said, but the accent was definitely something."

"Yeah… That's been on my mind too. That's one of the things I'm confused about…"

"That was the first time I heard you speak like that, it was strange especially after that dream…"

"What dream?"

Arthur sighed. "I might as well say it; I had a dream about the day Alfred died."

"Oh… I see… is it… too soon for you to tell me about Alfred?"

"…" He stayed silent as he contemplated the idea. "I- It happened so long ago. I'd say one hundred years ago. I…" He sighed. "I'm sorry… It's still hard to talk about it."

"Never mind then, it's not important… So… I've asked you questions… are there any you wanna ask me?"

"I- you have already told me so much." He took a deep breath. "I can talk about it…"

"… No don't make yourself… It's not fair of me to ask. I've told you stuff… but not stuff like that… Uh… Honestly, I'm just avoiding talking about other things…"

"Alright then…" Arthur stood up. "I'm going to make tea."

"You do that…" Alfred looked out the window again. "… Arthur, one more question."

"Sure, go ahead and ask." He looked at Alfred curiously.

"… You can sense when demons are near right?" He asked.

Arthur nodded, "Yes, I can, why do you ask?" He cocked his head to the side.

"…I wonder... If you can sense me…."

"When I first saw you; I couldn't tell that you were a demon. Now I can sense your presence, but it's different from normal demons."

"Okay." A smile tugged at Alfred's lips. "Thanks."

"What's with that look?" The angel questioned as he turned to the stove top.

"Oh nothing, it's just...It's strange...I have always been different but this is the first time I've been...happy about it."

"Happy about it? Because you don't feel like a demon?"

"Well, for the longest time I wanted to be like all the other demons because that's all I knew...since I came here...I just...I don't want to be like them anymore. I'm happy I'm not like most demons if most demons ruin other people's lives...and people who are like everybody else aren't heroes like Peter."

"Heroes." That was something Alfred once said.

"Well yeah..." Alfred looked away with reddening cheeks. "I know it sounds childish but...some people want to...help people...even if they don't have amazing abilities...people like Peter...why would I want to hurt somebody so...good?"

"Well I'm glad you don't," Arthur said with a smile.

"...I have to though..." Alfred went quiet. "I get the feeling you of all people know it doesn't matter what people like us want."

"Yes I know, but you do have a choice Alfred."

"Says who?"

The kettle whistled. "Excuse me." He took the pot off the stove. "Would you like some?"

"Sure...sugar this time please." He said with a grin.

He laughed. "Of course." He took two cups from the cupboard; added a good amount of sugar and placed a teabag in each cup. He poured the water. "Careful, it's hot." He said, handing it to the boy.

Alfred took it. "Y'know...If I were you I'd stay fallen."

"I know, but I have my reasons to regain my position." He let out a breath.

"What's that?"

"I can't say..." He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"Okay...I guess that's fair...well, you have your reason to want to finish this mission...I don't believe in the cause anymore...I think you win."

"If you fail, they will just send another."

"That's true...So I've gotta stay for the year he's vulnerable...Now what?"

"That's your choice. But if you don't win, they are likely to kill you."

"Yeah I thought about that...It's a problem."

"I will help you."

"Well, for now I've got to stay in town...but I should work on where to run after the year is up."

"I have been around Earth for many years, just ask and I can assist." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right...Thanks dude."

Arthur gave the cup to Alfred. "It is going to be difficult."

Alfred stared at the cup for awhile before chuckling dryly. "Who am I kidding? There's nothing I can do. I can't just ditch my mission. Where would I hide? I'm a demon, I may be different but I can't pretend to be a human. Especially not with this tail out of my control."

"Alfred, you are whoever you want to be. It doesn't matter that you are a demon. That doesn't mean you have to be evil." He sat down next to the boy. "I'm sorry, are you feeling any better?"

Alfred rubbed the pad of his thumb against the mug. "Yeah...I wonder if...I'm really a demon. It may seem strange but...I don't remember anything...And I have a weird accent. But people are born demons so that doesn't make sense."

"It's very strange, like I said I have never witnessed anything like this." He took a sip of his tea.

"Well now we're repeating ourselves...It's late...We should both go to bed."

"I have been resting enough. You on the other hand look terrible. Finish your tea and get some sleep Alfred."

"Right, I'll do that...And you flatter me." He said with an eye roll.

Arthur chuckled; he took the last sip of his tea, stood up and rinsed the cup in the sink.

"You know...Four months ago I would never have had these thoughts...I feel like I was blind...this may seem strange but I'm glad I met you." Alfred said, rinsing out his cup as well.

Arthur turned away from Alfred, hiding a blush that crept on his face. "T-thank you. I'm glad I was able to help."

Alfred smiled and collapsed on the couch, pulling the now familiar sheets over himself.

"Do you want to use my bed?...I won't be using it and it could help you sleep better..." Arthur ran a hand through his hair, making its state of dishevelment worse.

"Why wouldn't you use it? It's nearly three in the morning."

"I'm not tired." He relaxed in a chair. "I may go for a walk, or read a book, but I don't think sleep will find me tonight."

"Well if you're going to be awake and moving I won't be able to sleep out here...so okay." Alfred stood up. The thought of sleeping in a proper bed was definitely to his liking. He hadn't in a long while, even before his mission. He may have lived with the demon king but that didn't mean much in terms of treatment.

"Here let me give you a hand." Arthur gathered up the pillows and blankets.

Alfred thanked him and once everything was taken care of he collapsed into the soft bedding. It smelt good, a bit nostalgic even.

Arthur left the room and turned off the light. "Good night Alfred. I'm going out."

A muffled "Okay" rose from the pillows before he shut the door. Alfred buried his nose in the downy softness. It was so soft, was this even possible? Like clouds...like Ma...wait what? He didn't have a Ma to speak of.

When sleep took him he felt like he was floating, just a simple steady drift. He was cold. His eyes shot open and he sat up, sinking deeper into the water. He was in the middle of a river "Where am I?" He looked down at himself. He was wearing a flannel shirt and faded blue jeans "What?" he said before the vision faded and he was in soft pillows again. He looked around the unfamiliar room. "Arthur?"

There was no answer. In fact, there was not a single noise in the house, besides the sound of frogs and crickets outside the window. This room was different, there was no lamp sitting on a small stand next to the bed. The covers smelt old and used.

Alfred caressed the bed beneath him, it felt familiar but he hadn't slept in a bed for as long as he could remember. "I wonder if I'm in Arthur's dream." He said to himself. It would happen on occasion, he wouldn't have his own dreams so he would subconsciously see others. That's how he learned about certain...things...he shook his head. If he was in Arthur's dream nobody would hear him. He slipped out of bed, taking a moment to realize he was nearly naked, only a white hooded cloak was nearby, so he grabbed it and wrapped himself, and found some underwear on the ground, thank Hell.

He looked around the room, why did he feel like he had been here before? The room was dark, but still he was able to see the slight outline of different items. There was a picture that was quite familiar to the demon; it was the picture Arthur had of Alfred.

It wasn't in a frame though, only a photo. So he WAS in Arthur's dream. This house could belong to either one of them. He began searching for evidence, leaving the room.

As he looked, he came across a cowboy hat. He figured it would be alright to try it on, it was only a dream after all. He pressed it to his head, allowing a small grin; he felt a sense of childish joy as he did so.

"This feels so familiar..." He closed his eyes. "But why?" The door creaked open. "Alfred?" The voice called.

Alfred took the hat off quickly and looked around. "Yeah?" He said automatically, and then mentally slapped himself. One: he wasn't that Alfred, two: he couldn't be heard of course. He waited for the right Alfred of this dream to speak up.

"There you are Alfred. I was wondering where you ran off to." Alfred blinked...He was the only one in the room. He motioned to himself.

"Me?"

Arthur gave him a look. "Who else would I be talking to?"

"I...I don't know..." He mentally reminded himself that this was Arthur's dream...so...act like Alfred. "So...er...sorry I worried you?"

Arthur smiled, he looked truly happy. Alfred had never seen him smile like that before. "How are you feeling? You told me you'd be up an hour ago."

"Yeah, I ended up sleeping in a bit." Alfred blushed when he realized he was nearly naked in an unfamiliar cloak.

"I would suggest you get yourself dressed love." He didn't seem fazed by Alfred's near nudity in any way.

"R...Right." As he hurried back to where he had started, he realized he was a tad bit sore. "Oh...Ouch." He muttered.

"Are you alright love?" He questioned, with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore."

Arthur blushed. "Sorry about that, it's kind of how it works..."

"Oh it's fine." The comment came out of his mouth before he could think. "I'll get used to it." He winked. "Worth it. I'm still seeing stars."

Arthur chuckled. "Are you now?" He closed the distance between them when he planted a soft kiss of Alfred's lips.

Alfred blushed and entered his room then everything went black and he sat up, awake, and then proceeded to panic. He was pretty sure he knew what happened...why was he OKAY with that...And why was he on the RECEIVING end?! He gasped for breath then calmed down. Sunlight was peeking through the curtains now.

"Alfred? Are you awake?" Arthur opened the door.

Alfred blinked a few times to get a sense of reality. "Yeah...sorry I worried you-I mean...I slept in a little."

"Are you okay? You seem a bit confused." He took a few strides toward the bed and felt his head.

"Oh I'm fine...just a weird dream." If only Alfred knew these so called dreams were far from done.

**Wow guys, thanks so much for the support! I'm so glad this is a loved story.**

**We loved reading your predictions! And we were surprised at how fast some of you caught on, even before chapter 4.**

**Remember, we update every 10 reviews or every Saturday night.**

**Once this story is finished we will hold a poll on our profile for whatever you guys want us to work on next. We are already working on our next RP but while that is being posted we want to know what you guys are the most excited about. **

**~Through the Loop**


	6. Honesty

Chapter 6: "Honesty"

Months had passed since the day Arthur forced the demon to move in with him. It was strange, the more the two lived together, the more Arthur could have sworn the two Alfreds were almost one in the same... But how could that be? They couldn't be the same, could they? After all, demons were born, not made when humans died, same for angels.

Alfred had begun his mission in January and it was now May. The strange dreams hadn't stopped and the demon was starting to believe he wasn't a demon at all. He had constant dreams of the life Arthur had with Alfred one hundred years ago, but he still didn't remember anything of his own lifetime before waking up in that dumpster. He now stood outside peter's window for the first time in months, debating whether or not to enter..

Alfred gazed into the window and trembled a little before walking right through the wall. He drew in a shaky breath and looked at the boy. "...What am I supposed to do then?"

Peter was sleeping soundly, his homework spread across his bed; he still had a pencil in his hand. Peter let out a soft snore, the sound of Alfred entering the room made him twitch.

Alfred gulped and reached slowly for the child. "I have a duty...a demon can't go against his duty, that'll be the death of him...but what if I'm not a demon..." He withdrew his hand. "Damnit...when did life get so complicated?"

Alfred sighed. He was conflicted. He didn't want to hurt the boy...but he couldn't just do nothing. In fact, he had already done damage. He observed the pictures peter had doodled on his homework, a demon, and splotches of blood. It was vastly different from four months ago. He sighed. He had already hurt the boy. It wasn't fair. He gulped and his brow creased in determination. He made his horns disappear and his hair faded to its neutral honey blonde. He slowly reached out and squeezed Peter's shoulder.

Peter let out a small muffled noise at the touch.

He twitched and his eyes fluttered open.

Alfred stayed silent, waiting for him to notice him.

His eyes registered the man standing near his bed; he shot up, his papers wrinkling from his sudden movement. "W-who are you?"

The moment Alfred had stepped into Peter's house, Arthur had known it. Without a thought, he rushed out of his flat and raced to the home. Why was Alfred deciding to go now? It had been months.

Arthur flew to the window, his eyes widened as he saw Peter awake staring directly at Alfred.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I need to tell you something important okay?"

"... What, do you want to tell me?" He distanced himself from Alfred. It was obvious by the look on his face, that he was frightened. Alfred was his nightmares come to life.

"I promise you I won't hurt you...listen...I'm warning you...I was sent on a mission to get you off course, but since then I've realized that isn't what I want to do. These nightmares you've been having...they are my fault...I'm going to make them go away alright?...Peter you are going to grow up to be truly amazing...don't let anybody change what you believe..." he gathered Peter's papers and straightened them with a friendly smile, making sure his fangs weren't out. "I'm going to protect you from now on. Even if I'm going to be your friend, other people will try to get you off course. Don't be scared okay?" He reached out and gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Do you believe in angels Peter?"

"Angels?..." He thought about it. "I do, I feel like I have seen one before..." Why was he taking this so easily? Alfred didn't know, but he was relieved.

"...Well...You've got one watching over you...closely. He is the most...amazing man I have ever met...chase your dreams because he'll make sure you're safe."

"I do?... But why? What makes me so important?"

Arthur watched from the window, he didn't interrupt; Alfred wasn't going to do anything. He let out a sigh of relief. After watching a moment longer, he decided it was alright for him to leave. He allowed his feet to touch the ground, he morphed back to his human form and began to trek back to his flat, where he would await Alfred's return.

"I can't say that..." He winked and pressed a finger over his lips. "It's a secret."

"Oh... Well I hope I can live up to whatever it is." He smiled his bright and innocent smile.

"So you were the demon I saw?..."

"Yes that was me. I'm sorry if I scared you. But I'm nice now okay?" He messed up the boy's hair. "I'll protect you from the mean ones."

"Thank you." Peter couldn't help but believe the demons words, for the first time in a long time he felt like he was safe.

"No problem. Now go to sleep. And don't be scared, there won't be any nightmares tonight."

He nodded, after cleaning up his bed he laid down. "Good night..." He said as he closed his eyes for sleep, unafraid.

Alfred waited until sleep took him, then phased through the wall and sprinted home. That was it. He had made up his mind and there was no turning back now.

Arthur was waiting in his chair with a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other.

"Hey Artie." Alfred said quickly, taking off his jacket.

"My name is Arthur." He said in an annoyed tone, though he had been called Artie often as of late.

"I like Artie."

He narrowed his eyes at the other, "Arthur. It doesn't matter what you like, it's my name boy." Arthur sighed. "I- ... Well... I noticed you went to Peter's..."

"Yeah?...And you didn't bother stopping me?"

"I went... but after seeing you with Peter, I decided I trusted you not to do anything."

"...You trusted me?" Alfred paused while removing his shoes.

Arthur nodded. "Yes. I did."

"...oh..." He crossed the living room and plopped onto the couch. "That's cool...so...what are ya reading?"

"Shakespeare..."

"Oooooh...which one?"

"Much Ado About Nothing." He replied simply.

"Huh...That's the one with cheating and a jerk that falls in love with a smart talker right?"

"Yes that one." He laughed. "Seems you know something about Shakespeare."

"Yeah...I know a little...not much though...it's not in Hell...but I've had a few dreams that involved talk of that very play." Alfred looked at the ceiling. "Kinda like us..." He was silent for a moment, then he felt Arthur's gaze on him and realized what he had said. He blushed. "I mean...uh..."

"What did you mean by that?" Arthur gave Alfred a look, of somewhat amusement and somewhat annoyed.

"...Well...I have just been spouting nonsense really...and that was something...that was said in one of my dreams...it came to mind and I said it."

"Dreams..." Arthur thought for a moment remembering having a conversation with Alfred that was similar.

"Yeah...it's weird...y'know...there's not much else I can do now...I guess I made my choice now that I've talked to peter." The light began to flicker and finally went out. Alfred looked up. "I guess that screws up your plans for reading that play huh?"

"Yes, it does," Arthur closed his book with a sigh.

"...So...Did you know that the word 'nothing' in Shakespeare's time was slang for a vagina? So really the title of that play is 'much ado about vaginas' which strangely makes sense with the content considering the trickery and cheating and such..."

"Yes, I did know that." He said with a quiet laugh. He smiled at Alfred, "I truly am surprised you know it though."

"I only know it cause you do actually...right now most of my knowledge of this worlds is based off of what you told Alfred." The demon awkwardly poked the fabric of the sofa.

"So you have been having dreams about Alfred and I?..."

"...Yeah...I think...since you've been thinking about him the memories are...overflowing into me I guess...have I told you that?"

"No... I don't think you have... You mentioned dreams once or twice, but never what they were about..." Arthur's eyes were questioning. "That doesn't make sense, why would my memories flow into you?"

"I don't know...it doesn't make sense at all really...but I figured that had to be what was happening...all of them are about you and Alfred..."

"When you dream, are you just watching everything unfold? Or do you participate?"

"I participate...well..." He blushed. "Most of the time I'm Alfred...you two had quite a...erm...physical relationship..."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What?!" His face turned a dark shade of crimson.

"What?! It's not MY fault...it's...not like..." He looked away. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you that."

"I-" Arthur cleared his throat. "Well that is defiantly..." He trailed off. "Back to the point though, the dreams..." Arthur looked away; he was unable to look the demon in the eyes.

"...Well...what about them?"

"Just... Why would you be having my memories as dreams? Could they perhaps be... No that's ridiculous." He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Perhaps be what? Do you have a theory?"

"No, it couldn't be true..." He mumbled to himself. "Though he does have a resemblance..."

"Tell meeeeeeeee." Alfred said, childishly pulling at the other's arm"

"What if... What if they were your memories and not mine... I mean it seems impossible..."

"...Mine?...well.." Alfred looked into the empty blackness of the living room. "...I guess...it might make sense...I'm different...and I don't remember much...but...demons aren't made when people die...people just become spirits...if I was your Alfred I wouldn't be a demon..."

"Alfred's death, it wasn't a traditional human death... He shouldn't have died..." He sighed. "It was an Angel that killed him."

"...An angel?" Alfred paused. "Would...would that make a difference?"

"I have never heard of an Angel killing a human before, demons don't even kill, they corrupt, but they never actually do the deed, it's against the rules..."

"...Yeah I know..." Alfred looked toward the other. "So...say I AM your Alfred...What does that change?"

"To be honest, I am not sure..." He looked away from Alfred not able to meet his eyes for the second time that night.

Alfred looked away as well. "...Do you miss him a lot?"

"I've never stopped."

"...I see..." Alfred looked at his toes and wiggled them. "...Do I look like him?"

"You do, but you have your differences." He said.

"...Is that painful then?... Am I asking to many questions?"

"No, you're fine. I can manage. It has been a hundred years after all..."

"...I suppose...I don't know why, but it seems to me like when a heart breaks...it's not the same once you piece it back together..."

"Some pieces tend to be missing, yes." He ran his hand through his hair, making his messy locks even worse.

Alfred couldn't help but smile. He reached out and smoothed the other's hair. "Well I guess I wouldn't know...I have a question though..."

"Yes? What is it?" He waved the demons hand away.

Alfred smacked at the other's hands and continued to try smoothing his hair. He didn't think much of it, or the fact he wasn't uncomfortable with this sort of thing at all. "...tell me...It's just a silly question...but would you WANT me to be Alfred?...I mean would it be better if that was the situation or if I was somebody else and this was all a huge mistake and he's flying around happily as a spirit or something?"

"I- no, I do not think I would want you to be Alfred. I see you as you, and if it turned out that you were my Alfred, I don't know if I would be able to treat you the same..." His voice trailed off as he thought about it. He didn't bother to push Alfred's hand away this time.

Alfred stopped with his fingers in Arthur's hair. "…Thanks… That really means something to me you know?" He didn't know why, but tears formed in his eyes. Why? Demons don't cry. The last time he had done such a thing was years ago after… well… He didn't want to think about that.

"Alfred?" Arthur reached his hand out, but then pulled it away.

Alfred shook his head quickly. "Sorry...just spaced for a second." Alfred found himself being happy the lights were out but didn't move.

"Oh.." Arthur folded his hands on his lap and crossed his legs. "What would you do if you were him?"

"I don't know...I guess a few things would make sense. I'd want to learn about him though. My questions would be nonstop...Then I'd get all confused about how I got into my current situation...I mean, if I was Alfred you'd think I'd remember..."

"Yes I can see how you would want to know all of that information."

"Well I'm curious...it's a pain not remembering stuff."

"I couldn't imagine what that would be like."

"Arthur...So is the reason you want to be able to go back to heaven...to avenge Alfred?"

"Y...Yes it is." He wasn't sure if he should have told Alfred.

"I see...Well that's a reason to become an angel if I've ever heard one." Alfred said with a dry laugh.

"Yeah... I jumped at the chance, but once I become an angel, things will get far more complicated."

"...so you don't have a plan to avenge him?"

"I do have an idea, but none of it is final. There is a lot I need to work out." He said bitterly.

"I see...so...what until then?...Your mission is just to keep peter safe for the year right?"

"Yes, for now, I have plenty of time to figure it out." His eyes fell upon the demon, "I believe I have said this before, but you ask quite a lot of questions."

"I do don't I...sorry...there's just so much I wanna know..."

"I know," Arthur smiled. "Curiosity is good, but sometimes it comes with a price."

"What's that supposed to mean...Oh never mind...I haven't put much thought into where I'm going to go after I've successfully failed the mission..."

"I will help you for as long as I can." Arthur cast his eyes down to the ground. "I- once things start coming into play, I may become compromised."

"Compromised?...are your superiors watching you?"

"That could be the case, they don't trust me." He sighed. "Once I carry out my revenge, it is very likely that I won't come out of it well off. If I'm lucky they will kill me, if not..."

"If you're lucky?...I won't stop you but...I don't think Alfred would want you to do that...it's...just a feeling."

"I have a feeling you could be right, but... I have lived for so long already. I almost feel like I could welcome death with a smile."

"...Y'know...that's bitter...but it makes sense...i guess the solution there is...you've gotta find something else to live for...that's hard but...what else can you do?"

"... If I did that, things would get a lot more complicated."

"I guess that is a little much to ask huh? ... But... This may seem strange but... I feel like you need to smile..." Alfred stood without a word.

"…" With a sigh, Arthur stood up as well. He made the short trek to the kitchen. Instead of his normal head held high pride walk, he just stared at the ground feeling slightly defeated as he began to prepare tea.

Alfred glanced at him shortly before heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower... It's been a month, so could you help me with my wings after?"

"Sure... I can help you. Just call me when you're ready."

Alfred smiled. "Thanks. Y'know, I should probably learn to do it myself... Don't want to bother you..."

"It really isn't an issue, I don't mind helping you out, it can take a while to get used to cleaning them yourself."

Alfred blushed. "... Does it?..." He looked away.

"I will help you to the best of my ability." He promised the boy.

"Yeah... About that... uh..." He blushed a deep shade of red. "I actually figured it out... I can do it myself now, I just... Like it better when you do... Ya' know?" He scratched the back of his head and kept his eyes cast towards the wall, afraid of what Arthur's expression said.

Arthur's eyes widened. "You- umm. Ohhh..." A slight blush began to creep up his neck and onto his face. "I see..."

Alfred frantically waved his hands out in front of himself. "No not like that! I'm not weird I swear! Uh... I... It's just relaxing y'know? I... Shit." Alfred blinked. "Oh... th...thanks... But do you think I'm weird now?"

"A bit." He smirked.

Alfred looked away and put his hands in his pockets. "I guess that's fair... I am a bit weird."

"That you are." Arthur smiled. "Not get along to your shower." He made a shoeing motion.

Alfred nodded and hurried to the bathroom. He closed the door and looked up at the mirror. He thought about their conversation. Did the demon want to be Alfred? Arthur's Alfred?...

Did he want to be Arthur's?

...No that was stupid. He shook the thoughts away and undressed. He turned on the shower and stepped into the hot stream of water. It burned a little, he turned it down. He used to be able to stand high temperatures quite easily. Hell fire wasn't a myth but it wasn't common either. However the city was indeed hot. Since coming to earth he had been less tolerant. After washing his hair he only stood there, thinking. His tail tapped against the wall as if to illustrate his thoughts. After some time, he sat on the floor of the narrow tub and brought his knees to his chest, the water paddling his back.

It was a strange thought...but he really did wonder...Arthur was his enemy only months ago. He certainly didn't feel like an enemy anymore...but what was he then? A father figure? A friend? Alfred couldn't recall ever thinking of anybody in the same way he thought of Arthur. He sighed. "stop it Alfred...why do you have to be so complicated...you complicate things without thinking...stop complicating things...and stop talking to yourself..."

It had been awhile since Alfred had entered the shower, Arthur waited in his chair, his foot tapping impatiently. Every so often his eyes would glace at the door as he waited. Arthur thought about earlier, once he had his revenge, only months ago, death seemed like a pretty good idea to him, but now he was thinking differently. Arthur may have been alive for hundreds of years, but he didn't want his life to be over now, he was only just finding something he cared about... His mind drifted on to Alfred, thinking about him and who he was and who he had become. He smiled. The boy had, in the span of only a few months had become a kind creature, and Arthur wondered if he would ever be able to fall into that category one day.

Within the next few minutes the shower turned off and Arthur waited for Alfred to emerge. But he didn't. Odd...he waited for ten minutes and Alfred still hadn't emerged.

"Alfred? Is everything alright in there?" Arthur stood up and walked to the bathroom door, knocking his knuckled on the wooden door.

He heard a thud. "Ow! Yeah I'm fine!"

"What's going on in there?" Arthur asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Alfred was not fine, he was naked and stuck. Not only had his wings come out without warning, but his tail had looped around the shower rod and he could not get it undone for the life of him. "Really?!" He whispered. "A little bit of internal angst and you do THIS to me?"

"I heard something fall, are you sure you don't need any help?" Arthur questioned once more.

"...Uh...Define need."

"Bloody hell Alfred, I'm coming in." Arthur reached for the door handle, opening the door. The sight he saw... "Alfred... How did..." Arthur shook his head, biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Are you alright?"

Alfred clutched the counter as his wet feet slipped. "Fuck Arthur, do I LOOK alright?!"

"No." Arthur chuckled. "Let me help you with that." Arthur began by unwinding Alfred's tail. "Sorry if this is a bit... uncomfortable."

Alfred hung his head and blushed, his shoulders tensed. "I need to lose all capacity for discomfort...Ah~!" He jolted a little. "Carful! Shit!"

"Sorry, sorry." Arthur moved his hands away for a second giving Alfred a chance to adjust, then began work again. "There, now let me help you up." He held out his hand for the boy to take.

Alfred grabbed his hand hesitantly. "Good Hell I hate that thing."

He did his best to hide his stubbornly growing erection with his knees and wings. Why did his tail have to be so sensitive?

"Maybe you should cover that up." Arthur raised an eyebrow, smile growing wider, while handing the boy a towel.

He quickly took it, blushing. "Sorry...uh...my tail is just..." The thing very suddenly swished around and hit the sink. Alfred yelped in pain and looked at it. "Stop it damnit!"

"Are you alright?" Arthur flinched at the display; it looked like it could have been painful.

"...See...I have NEVER been able to control this thing...usually my wings don't betray me but they seem to be in a bad mood." Of course, Alfred's wings and tail did not have minds of their own. But his tail was fond of muscle spasms and never would hide when he wanted it to. As for his wings, he had no idea what happened there.

"You must be pretty stressed out about something... Do you mind me asking? What's on your mind?"

"Who said anything about stress?...I have no idea what happened." He sighed and wiggled his toes. Trying his best to hide the fact he was still hard. He blushed and looked away.

"... What I mean is, you said you're wings haven't done that before, so something must be different." Arthur couldn't help but notice the very thing Alfred was trying so hard to hide.

"..." Alfred sighed. "I'm just thinking, then i confused myself and got frustrated...you mind helping me out?"

"I don't mind. What would you like me to do?"

"Um...wings...are what I was talking about..."

"R-right. Sorry." Arthur turned on the water to give it a chance to heat up before he began the cleaning job.

"...What did you THINK I was talking about?" Alfred said with a blush and cleared his throat.

Arthur's head turned away, unable to look at Alfred properly.

"Actually...I think I know the answer to that...erm..." He was quiet, hoping while Arthur washed his wings his erection would die down. It didn't. "Gee...things sure have changed haven't they?"

"From the day we met? Yes they have; tremendously."

"...What would you have done four months ago?"

"What would I have done about you?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that..." Alfred rolled his shoulders to adjust.

"Well, if things didn't turn out like they did, I guess I would have done my best to stop you. Things would have gone on like those first few weeks." He shrugged.

"...I think I like it better this way...that sounds exhausti-oh, right there." Alfred groaned as Arthur scratched behind some feathers close to his shoulder blades to clean them. Alfred blushed after realizing what he had done. "Shit I'm not...that was...do you have any clue how much that part Itches like ALL the Time?!"

"I know what you mean... Your body sure is receptive to my touch today." He let out a small laugh and continued to scratch that one spot. "Does that feel any better?"

"Yeah thanks...and what is that supposed to mean?" Alfred mumbled. "More receptive?"

"You keep reacting strongly every time I touch you, for example your tail."

"My tail is ALWAYS sensitive to other people's touch."

"Yes, that is true, fine then, a better example is this." He motioned towards the boys back. "You haven't groaned like that before."

Alfred blushed. "...Well...I'm...I...I'm a little...vunerable right now if you know what I mean..."

"Hmm," Arthur's hands moved up away from Alfred's wings, his fingers massaging the skin beneath them.

Alfred melted into the touch, his guard completely dropped. Somewhere in his subconscious he knew he was being an idiot, but he couldn't bring his blurry mind to care.

"That's better; you were seeming a little too tense."

"Too tense for what?" Alfred mumbled. He was doing that a lot lately.

"What do you think I mean? Git."

"Don't avoid answering the question jus' say what you mean." Alfred closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees

"I have already mentioned it before, but you denied it." Arthur said with a sigh.

"...since when have words meant anything..." Alfred slurred his words together, partly hoping Arthur wouldn't hear him.

Arthur traced his fingers down Alfred's spine in a soft motion, disposing any knots he found. He didn't respond to Alfred's words, though he did hear them.

Alfred also remained silent, but shivered at the other man's touch. His vision was blurry already from his lack of glasses, but the counter in front of him began to shift, he felt slightly dizzy in the warmth and steam of the bathroom, though the door was wide open still.

"...Did you want to tell me what has been on your mind?" Arthur asked his voice was quiet. He was sure Alfred would just brush the question off and deny it.

"...a lot of things." Alfred matched Arthur's tone of voice. He still felt dizzy, words rolled out of his mouth but he couldn't care less what they meant. "...My mission, protecting peter...Your Alfred...You in general...you confuse me you know?"

"That is quite a lot... How do I confuse you?"

Alfred was vaguely aware of the other's words, but he was more aware of the fact that Arthur's fingers were still running down his spine. "I...I don't know...thats the thing; I don't know anything anymore." He rested his forehead in his palm. "I feel strange when I think about you...and you now is different from the one I dream about; it's like...two people...but you're the same and you both make me feel the same and it's...weird...demons don't feel...like this...I don't know what it is..." He let out a long sigh, aware that Arthur's hand stopped for a moment before muttering "I don't know what I want anymore..."

Arthur was silent. Both make me feel the same? A part of him wanted to ask, but he decided against it. "Alfred, being a demon is not what defines you; things are not so black and white. You are much more than that; we should both know this based on your decisions over the past few months." He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I know that..." Alfred mind started to clear slightly. What was he saying? He began to tense again.

"Alfred?" Arthur could feel the demon's muscles tighten underneath his hand.

"Hmn?" He was still slightly out of it, but now he was actually thinking of Arthur's words rather than what his hands were doing. "...What?"

Arthur shook his head; Alfred was just starting to open up. Arthur could tell the doors were beginning to close again. He didn't want them too, he wanted Alfred to feel comfortable with talking to him...though it was hypocritical, Arthur hadn't really talked much about himself... Without thinking about it, Arthur feathered his fingers across Alfred's neck and collarbone, gently rubbing his neck in a downward motion.

Alfred's muscles very suddenly relaxed again. He didn't say anything, but through the foggy mirror, Arthur could tell his eyes were distant. Like he wasn't there completely.

The angel blinked in realization. He had found a honesty trigger.

"Alfred. Talk to me." He cooed, his hand went back up Alfred's neck and repeated the previous motion a few times.

Alfred sunk slightly and his head tilted to the side a little. He hummed for a moment before muttering "About what?"

"Anything." He whispered in a soothing voice. Arthur's hand found its way up to Alfred's hair, lightly massaging from his hairline to his forehead.

"...What though...you..." A long exhale and...Was that a moan? "You're...so confusing."

"Am I now? Are you scared?" Arthur asked. His other hand started at Alfred's lower abs trailing southward, and back up again.

Alfred gasped and straightened up slightly, then relaxed and leaned against Arthur. "...yes..." He nearly whimpered.

"I'm sorry..." Arthur wrapped his arms around the demon gripping tighly, holding him close.

"..." Alfred closed his eyes and his shoulders shook. Was he crying? "I don't know what to do...what if I am Alfred?...What would you do?...Really?...Nob...n...nobody has ever..." he trailed off.

"Nobody has ever what, Alfred?" Arthur allowed his hands to trace back and forth feathering lightly against Alfred's stomach muscles.

A full two minutes passed in dim silence before Alfred answered. "...nobody has...ever...loved me before...Arthur..." Alfred's hand slowly found Arthur's. He was trembling. "I don't...I can't...I don't understand...it sc...you...you're scaring me..."

Arthur gripped Alfred's trembling hand in his own. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. And then released it, letting go of Alfred too.

The moment Arthur's touch left him Alfred froze. After a half minute or so he slumped against the side of the shower, his wing folding painfully under him. His eyes were closed and his expression looked as if he was perplexed, or thinking of something. Something very difficult to think about.

"Alfred?" Arthurs eyes widened in shock as the boy fell back.

Alfred only stayed there, motionless except for a slight twitch in his brow.

"Hey, Alfred wake up!" Arthur patted the boys face in an attempt to wake him up.

Alfred's eyelids fluttered open slowly. His blue eyes met green ones. "Arthur?...What happened?...Did I hit my head?" His face showed confusion, his previous erection was gone very suddenly and he looked at his crumpled wing, still sudsy form being washed but not rinsed. He twitched. "What..." He slowly straightened up.

"Are you alright? You just collapsed." Arthur's eyes darted to the wing. "Does it hurt?" He held out his hand for the demon to take.

Alfred blinked a few times. "Collapsed?" He looked at the hand with a short thank you. "It hurts a little, but I think I'm fine...Hell I can't remember a thing..." He rubbed his head.

Arthur held the hand tightly afraid the boy might fall again. "You can't remember?"

"...No...hah...but that's nothing new to me." He laughed dryly while scratching the back of his head. "I must've been pretty tired huh?"

"Here lean on me."

Alfred laughed shortly. "I'm fine Arthur. Besides I shouldn't go anywhere before we get the suds out."

"You just passed out, and now you're telling me you're fine!" Arthur fumed. "Just lean on me, I will clean the suds later."

"I really am though." Alfred said casually. Arthur knew he wasn't fine. Not after spilling his soul out like he had. The Angel was still slightly confused by what Alfred had said and wondered if he had misunderstood. It didn't need to make sense though. That's just the way it was. And Alfred was not okay, who knew how long he had been thinking thoughts like the ones he apparently couldn't remember saying. Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Arthur shook his head, clearing his mind. "Just take my hand; I am not trusting you to walk just yet. I will pull up a chair for you and then I will finish your wings. Okay?"

"...Okay fine..." Alfred's expression became unreadable, his tail twitched along with his damaged right wing. He took Arthur's hand without a word.

"Thank you." Arthur led the boy into the kitchen, Alfred's wings dripping water and soap. He pulled out a chair. "Sit." He commanded, nudging the demon into the chair. He took another one and moved it into the bathroom so Alfred could sit down as he finished the job. He walked back into the kitchen and took the boy's arm. Alfred stood up and allowed Arthur to lead him back into the bathroom. Arthur turned on the water, checking it every so often until it was at a nice temperature. He began to rinse the suds off of Alfred's wings. His fingers brushing through the feathers.

Alfred was silent the whole time. He didn't even speak when Arthur was finished. He only stared at the foggy mirror.

"Alfred, you have a large bump forming on your wing..." He felt it as he was washing the demons wings. "Are you sure you're not hurt? It's rather large."

"...It's numb...I don't know."

Arthur ran his hand over the lump, "You really don't feel anything?" He inspected the injury. "I don't think it's broken, if anything it's a simple hairline fracture and will heal up pretty quickly."

"...I'll have to trust you on that one...it's been numb since we got to the kitchen..."

"It's going to hurt, you know that right? Even if you have them put away, you're going to feel a horrible throbbing." Arthur shivered remembering an old memory. "Trust me; I have hurt my wings before. I may have some pain medication..."

"Gross..." Alfred's short answers continued. He leaned back in the chair, his eyes didn't seem as lively as they normally did, and he was only half listening to the other. In fact the way he sat on the chair made him look like he was asleep.

"Alfred, I'm done now..." Arthur was nervous because of the blank look on Alfred's face.

"Okay." He boy yawned. "Thanks...um...I guess I'll spread it out and sleep on the floor..." He stood and looked around. "Huh...where'd I put my clothes?"

"Here" Arthur picked up a pile of neatly folded clothes and handed it to the boy.

"Oh thanks." He smiled shortly and left the room. Arthur stood still. And after a few minutes he went into the living room. By the time he got there Alfred was in a pair of sweats with the sheets he normally used spread on the floor instead of the couch. He lay on his back, his wings spread beneath him and staring at the ceiling.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Alfred grinned at him. "Sorry...I'm just feeling a little bit out of it..."

"Are you hungry?"

"Nah...I'm fine...thanks though."

"Hmm, alright then... I will just make some tea... How about coffee then?"

"I really...don't want anything right now..." Alfred's voice was flat.

Arthur frowned. "Suit yourself."

"I'm just gonna sleep okay?...I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright night Alfred..."

"Good night."

Hours passed from that moment...and Alfred wasn't sleeping. It was raining again. He found he liked the sound of rain. He gulped a few times to get rid of the dryness in his mouth. His chest hurt. He covered his face with his hands. He was miserable? How did this happen? When had he started feeling again? His whole existence in hell was to be a tool, an effective powerful one. The demon king had told him to stop...stop feeling...he had been trying for years...and he got very good at it...now here he was...he had abandoned his mission spontaneously because it hadn't FELT right...If he couldn't be an effective tool, what could he be?

After filtering out his emotions for so long...He was fine...He was doing so well until he met Arthur. It had gotten worse with his dreams. "Damnit..." He muttered. "Why can't I just be normal?...Other demons don't have to put up with this..." He tried to sleep and pleaded with the rain to let him, to let his chest loosen. It didn't and he didn't fall asleep until just before sunrise. It was a miserable night...and he had many more. It wasn't until the morning after one of those nights in the middle of June that he would say anything about it.

* * *

**Hello Everyone thank you so much for all the Reviews. They make us very happy people, as well as Follows and Favorites.**

**Also here is a link the the picture some people were asking about that we talked about in chapter 2...On our profile :D**

**As a reminder, every 10 reviews= One New Chapter**

**Keep it up. Thank you so much for reading.**

**We will post the picture on our profile, we just need to locate it real quick.**

**Thanks again!**

**~Through the Loop**


	7. What's Right

**Warning: explict content this chapter! There will be a special scene break before it so feel free to skip if that freaks you out. Also there is some intense USUK sexiness in this chapter. Women prone to nosebleeds, or that have heart conditions should refrain from reading.**

Chapter 7 "Whats Right"

Arthur had been worried about Alfred for a long time, he had hardly said a word, barely ate anything, and Arthur knew the boy hardly slept. He would walk into the living room during the night to find the boy tossing and turning. Arthur had questioned it many a time, but every time he brought it up, Alfred brushed him off. Arthur had been checking on Peter more frequently, he couldn't stand the silence.

Alfred sat at the counter one night in the quiet house. His wing had healed mostly by now, and the weather was becoming more pleasant...But the silence was suffocating...He knew it was partly his fault but he honestly couldn't speak to Arthur. Everything was so confusing. He had sorted out some things though. He liked the feeling he got around Arthur...but he was scared to death. He even wanted Arthur to feel something for him. He felt sad when Arthur was gone...that happened a lot more frequently as of late. It made him feel like he had done something wrong. What had he done? He let out a long sigh. The dreams had become more frequent. And he needed to do something. He hated those miserable nights. They brought the worst feeling of all, one he was all too familiar with...loneliness...he never wanted to go back to that feeling.

He shuttered at the mere thought of his days wandering the royal city in Hell. Even after he had been ordered to stop feeling, it was a relief...because he didn't have to feel that awful emptiness of knowing...Knowing that...Nobody actually cared...Yet no other demon ever seemd to have that feeling. It was unatural.

He jumped in surprise as the front door opened. Arthur was back from checking on Peter no doubt. He sighed. "How is he?" He asked.

"He's doing great," Arthur smiled. "Right on track."

Alfred smiled back. "Good..." He stood and casually took Arthur's coat off his shoulders and placed it on the rack. "Hell knows I love that kid to death...well...actually hopefully it doesn't."

"... I'm afraid a demon is going to show up soon... Peter is doing so well; he is so close to safety, which means from now on, he is going to be in constant danger."

Alfred pressed his lips together. "I think you're right...luckily you're pretty good at stopping Demons...and I can help you too...Not to mention most of em' can't phase through solid objects."

"That is a plus; you are welcome to come with me next time I go out... It must be lonely here by yourself..."

Alfred paused at the word. "...A little..." He said shortly, and then went back to the kitchen, eyeing the picture of Alfred on the way to sit down. "I made tea."

"You did?" Arthur paused. "Thank you, is there an occasion?"

"No I just got bored."

"I see. Well again thank you."

Arthur followed Alfred to the kitchen and took a cup from the cupboard.

Alfred glanced at the wall again before taking a breath. "I have a question..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"I know I've asked you this before but...what would you do if...I was Alfred?"

"..." Arthur thought for a moment, he had been thinking of this for a while. "I don't think anything would change... Because, even if you were him, you are different. You don't have his memories. You and him... are very similar, but even so, you're a new person..."

"...What if I said...I DO have his memories?"

"Do you love me?"

Alfred froze. He didn't expect him to ask so suddenly. He didn't even expect him to ask. "I...I d...don't know..." Alfred looked away. "I don't have anything to compare how I feel about you to...I...can't say for sure..."

"Then I don't think anything has changed. Do you?" Arthur asked. "Do you think anything would change between us?"

"...Compared to what?" Alfred looked at his own hands. "I think...things have changed..."

"Yes things have changed... I guess what I meant to ask was, what would _you_ do if you were Alfred?"

"...I..." He finally made eye contact. "I would want to stay by you...cause..." He gulped then looked away again. "Never mind..." He got up and made his way toward the living room but felt a tug on his shirt, making him pause.

"What were you going to say? Don't leave words unsaid." His grip tightened on the shirt.

Alfred looked at him for a moment then looked away. "...It's stupid...I'm stupid for thinking it...and...Don't worry okay?" His muscles tensed and he tried to walk away again.

Arthur didn't let go. "Don't just walk away. Just say it. Please..."

"...You can't make me do that..."

Arthur dropped his hand to his side, clinched in a fist, shaking. "Fine then."

He walked past the demon, and went through the door he had just entered, leaving a cup of tea behind on the counter.

Alfred froze, looking back and forth. He felt something well up inside him. "Don't be so butt hurt just because I don't want to tell you something personal Arthur!" He suddenly yelled after the angel. Arthur stopped in the doorway. "You don't know shit okay?! It's really complicated and if I tried to explain I don't know what you'd do! Stop acting like you know everything about me!"

"You're scared right? You don't know what you're feeling because you have never had a chance to experience it... I _scare_ you..." Arthur said his voice quiet, "I do know a little, you told me, remember that night when you passed out? You told me."

"I...no I didn't! And that's not...You...I'm not scared of you! And even if I was why is that a reason for YOU to be angry?!" Alfred's shoulder's tensed and he clenched his fists. He didn't remember that. Even so, how had Arthur gotten that out of him?

"If you would just talk to me I wouldn't be angry! But you won't, that's how this whole predicament came to be. I know you haven't had adequate sleep since that night either, I can see you tossing and turning. I know something is bothering you. I know there is something, something I should know."

Alfred felt a bursting pain in his chest and gripped at it on instinct. "You'd never get it! Why is it your business anyhow!?"

"Because- Because I care about you! I have been worried about you. Things are not going to get better with silence."

"Bullshit!" Alfred couldn't control the words coming out of his mouth anymore. "Fine Arthur, Ya wanna know? I WANT to be Alfred! If I were him I'd stay right here and I'd go everywhere you go! I wouldn't care about what happened to me because I abandoned my mission!" He felt tears form in his eyes. Damnit he felt like an idiot. But he didn't stop. "Because I know you LOVE him! I've never had that Arthur! If I was Alfred I'd be the happiest man alive because I'd know what it's like to have somebody actually CARE about me! But I'm not him!" He suddenly punched the wall and Arthur heard a crash of something hitting the floor somewhere in the house. Tears were now flowing down Alfred's cheeks. "Damnit! You know what the Demon King told me when he found out I could cry and laugh?! He told me to STOP! And I was getting_ good _at it! I was doing just fine until I met you! Now I can feel stuff again and it's so fucking CONFUSING!"

Arthur stared at Alfred; finally he had gotten what he wanted, for Alfred to tell him. "I'm sorry." Arthur opened his mouth to say something more, but closed it deciding those weren't the correct words to use. Arthur's face softened. "You don't want to be Alfred, because every day you would end up wondering if it was truly you that I love or the person you once were... I- I don't want you to be him, because I am questioning my feelings now... I want you to be with me, but I don't want the reason to be because you are that Alfred." He pointed to the picture. "I want to know that the reason I want to be with you is because of who you are today. Because that's what you deserve."

Alfred only stood there for a long while before flattening his hand against the wall. "...That's...impossible..." He hung his head, his shoulders shaking. "...I thought you still loved him...besides what if I'm not him?...I'm not willing to believe I am until...I can remember everything..."

"I do love him; there will always be a place in my heart for him." Arthur closed the door and walked back into the apartment. "Then I met you. I-I don't think I am ready to die anymore. I want to live, so that I can be with you..."

Alfred looked up at him hesitantly. "...you...but...nobody has...will ever..." Alfred trailed off.

Arthur was in front of the boy in a second. He cupped his face in his hands, bringing their lips together.

Alfred's eyes went wide and his hand slipped off the wall. The two of them fell onto the floor in a heap of limbs. They separated and Alfred just stared at the other wide eyed. "I...was that...s...say something." His cheeks were red.

Arthur pulled him into another kiss and whispered, "I love you." into Alfred's ear.

Alfred froze. He couldn't believe it...he never expected it...but suddenly he felt overwhelming joy fill his entire body. He tackled the other man excitedly in another kiss. "I...I love you too." Arthur smiled, pulling the boy closer to him.

Alfred hugged the Angel close as well and buried his nose in the crook of his neck. "Good Hell I'm...so happy..."

Arthur chuckled. "Me too."

Alfred was silent for a moment then closed his eyes. "I'm...still a little scared though..."

"Scared..." Arthur repeated.

"...Yeah...I'm kinda new to this y'know?"

Arthur pulled away. "Wait Alfred... Bloody hell. This is... We- Heaven and Hell, what are we going to do?"

Alfred gulped. "I...I don't know...I was pretty much ready to die after my mission but...Holy Hell where are we going to go?"

"I- I don't know..."

"...Shit." Alfred sat up and fell back on his bottom. "...We...Can't..."

Arthur was silent for a long while. "I have to go through with my mission, I have a duty to Peter, we have a duty to him."

"I know...I'm not gonna run away...I want to protect him..." Alfred looked away. "They'll kill us if they find out..."

"Your life is already on the line."

"And yours isn't? They wouldn't let you become an angel again at the very least."

"It is..." Arthur slammed his fist against the floor.

"...Is heaven that cruel?...Is loving a demon worse than sleeping with a human?"

"In their eyes yes..."

"...Everything's just out to get us isn't it?"

"Seems like it doesn't it?"

"I don't care." Alfred leaned forward again and stole a kiss. "...We can't hide...but...is there a way we can stop them from finding out about...this? How did they know before?"

"I don't know, if I did, I wouldn't have left Alfred that night..."

"...I remember...the fight...it was my dream a few nights ago..."

"The last time I saw him, we were both raging and angry. And that's how we left it." Arthur bit his lip, he closed his eyes.

Alfred looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "I didn't realize that was the last time..."

His hands clenched into fists.

"Yes, it was the last time..."

"...I'm sorry...I understand why you wanted me to communicate so badly."

Arthur nodded.

"...I...I don't care what they do...I...I love you. I barely know what love is and I KNOW that..."

Arthur smiled and pulled the boy close kissing the top of his head. "I love you too."

"...How long have you known?"

"The moment you allowed yourself to think for yourself, when you chose to do the right thing, while in the face of death. You kind of became my hero, at that point..."

"...Your hero huh?"

Arthur chuckled. "Yes."

"...I like the sound of that..." Alfred smiled slightly. "But I'm glad it's not just because you wanted in my pants pretty much the moment you saw me."

"... Well." He winked at the boy and smirked.

"What?" Alfred said with a grin. "You're so lewd." Alfred didn't know what that word meant. But he figured it fit Arthur perfectly.

"That I am," He said with a smirk before he pulled the boy close and brushed his teeth against his neck.

Alfred shivered. "Ah~! Haha. It's been five months, one would think I would have weirded you out by now."

"Now why would you say that?" He gazed at the boy.

"Don't worry about it. Just kiss me you jerk." Alfred pressed their foreheads together."

"Gladly." Arthur once again pressed their lips together; his hand's traveled though Alfred's hair.

Alfred smiled into the kiss and pulled the angel up on top of his lap, wrapping his arms around the man's waist.

Arthur leaned closer to him, their bodies pressed together Arthur wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. His fingers tracing lines in a downward motion.

Alfred shivered and he groaned against Arthur's mouth. "You know what buttons to press don't you?"

Arthur grinned. "Seems like it."

Alfred moved his hands up to Arthur's shoulder blades and traced small circles on his back. "Maybe we should take this...somewhere else?"

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur raised a brow.

"Damnit. Don't ask me that, then I might start thinking about it."

"I won't ask then." Arthur stood up and held out his hand for Alfred.

Alfred took it and let the other help him up. "Good."

Arthur didn't release the others hand, but instead lead Alfred to his room.

Alfred turned the lights off as they left the main room and as he did the photo of Alfred fell soundlessly off the wall.

~*UKUS*~

Arthur pushed the demon towards the bed; his lips trailed down his jaw line and neck and then swept back up again. Arthur allowed the boy to fall onto the bed, then he climbed on top of him.

Alfred laughed. "Eager?" He reached behind the other's knees and brushed his palms up the back of his thighs.

Arthur let out a soft moan his breath tickling at Alfred's neck.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, cause I'm bullshitin' it." Alfred whispered.

He laughed. "Yes, I know what I'm doing." He caught Alfred's lower lip between his teeth, his tongue traced along the inside.

Alfred's back arched, the sensation of Arthur's tongue sent tingles through his body, especially his groin. "Fuck." He whimpered.

Arthur smiled; he was already receiving the right reactions from Alfred. He brushed his lips against the hollow of his throat, moving straight down the front of his neck. His tongue brushed over Alfred's Adams apple in a teasing manner.

A low growl rose from the demon's throat. He ran his hands up Arthur's thighs and over his ass to lift his shirt, wanting to give as well as take.

Arthur moaned at the touch. His hand traveled down Alfred's body, his lips began to explore Alfred's neck and jaw, finding its way back to the boy's lips. His hands found the base of Alfred's shirt; he tugged it up in an attempt to remove the article from the boy's body.

Alfred complied, arching his back and lifting his arms to make it easier. "I've never thought about this before." He admitted as the fabric slipped off his body.

"Really?" He asked as he slipped off Alfred's top. He tossed the shirt to the side; it was probably the only thing in the room that wasn't in an orderly fashion. Arthur allowed his hands to explore Alfred's torso, taking care to brush his pert nipples. His hands lingered at Alfred's chest then moved down past the navel to his pelvis with long gentle strokes.

Alfred gasped at the touch before speaking. "Well… not from the bottom." He murmured. "But I wouldn't really know what I was doing either way,"

"You'll learn." He said, his hot breath burned against Alfred's chest. He lowered his lips to the demons nipple, his tongue traced around the outside before circling in, he flicked the top, and then nipped at it softly.

Alfred blushed a dark shade of red but said nothing. He returned his hands to Arthur's waist and worked at the button. One… Two… Three attempts later he had one button undone. So not fair. How was he supposed to focus like this?

Arthur chuckled at Alfred's attempts. He straddled Alfred's hips and leaned up, helping Alfred with his shirt by undoing the buttons.

Alfred smiled a small embarrassed smile. "Well I tried." He gathered his wits and as Arthur shrugged off his shirt, Alfred cupped the other's erection through his pants. He grinned at the surprised look on Arthur's face. He rubbed against it, watching Arthur's facial expressions change. "Like that?"

Arthur let out a gasp. After getting over the initial shock, the look on his face was pure pleasure.

Alfred let his hands move on their own, the movements felt natural though he had no clue what he was doing. He traced his way from Arthur's groin up to his chest lightly, and then quickly touched the other's nose. "Maybe I'm not too bad at this."

Arthur kissed him. "You're doing great." His hands trailed south to the top of Alfred's pants. He eyed the boy for permission before he began the process of unbuttoning.

Alfred shuttered as he lifted his hips for the other to strip them off, which he did gladly. He couldn't help but groan as his cock was unsheathed by skilled fingers into the open air.

Arthur began to pump Alfred's cock at a slow even pace. After a minute or so he changed it up, he made two tight rings around Alfred's penis with his thumbs and index fingers. One ring on top, the other in the middle of the shaft. He began to slide the rings in opposite directions, going back and forth from the base to the head simultaneously.

Alfred clenched his jaw and arched his back, letting out a long moan. "Fuck." He murmured again. His breath became louder and more desperate. His tail twitched suddenly and wrapped around Arthur's thigh. Not the sharp tip luckily.

Arthur noticed the tail, but didn't mind it; instead he removed his hands and lowered himself. He held the base of Alfred's cock with his fingers, he brushed his lips against the head, he opened his lips slightly, just enough to rub it in between them. He teased the boy, taking the whole head into his mouth and making a low hum in the back of his throat sending a sensation of vibrations.

Alfred groaned and gripped the sheets, his breath hitched loudly and his tail tightened around the man's thigh. Sweat formed on his forehead and he gulped. Arthur sure did know how to show a guy a good time.

"Ah." Arthur gasped, unprepared for the tightness around his thigh. "Shit, I don't believe I have any lube."

Alfred focused on controlling his tail to keep it from hurting the other. It loosened. "…Um… Is there… Something else we could implement?" Alfred was NOT about to admit that in all his fifty years of life, nobody had ever bothered to tell him what lube was.

"Well there is more than one thing we could use… Coconut oil is my suggestion, it's slick enough and it smells nice."

Alfred paused. "…Okay… If that'll work, I trust you." His hand undid the button to Arthur's jeans. How come he wasn't naked yet?

"I have some in my night stand." He said, hoping Alfred wouldn't question why. though really he just enjoyed the smell and it helpped him sleep aside form being good for him. He reached over taking it out of a drawer. He took off the lid and coated his fingers in the oil. "Remind me to buy a new one."

Arthur spread open Alfred's legs and positioned his index finger at the entrance. "Are you ready? It's going to be uncomfortable for a bit, so just bare with me."

A blush exploded on Alfred's face, so that's what lube was for. He gulped and nodded slowly. "Kay… I'm ready."

Arthur slid his first finger in and paused waiting for Alfred to adjust before he prodded it deeper and moved it around, in an attempt to loosen up Alfred's entrance.

Alfred made a high pitched sound. It felt strange, he enjoyed the intimacy it brought, but it was weird. He hummed slightly, staring at the ceiling. "Okay." He said after a moment, informing Arthur he was fine as the digit moved inside him. He carefully added a second digit, he began a scissoring motion then he began to move the fingers in and out at a slow pace.

Alfred clutched the sheets again; sweat began dripping down his brow. "Holy Hell Arthur." He gasped, drawing in shuttering breaths. If he was reacting so strongly to THIS, he could only wonder what the Angel's dick would be like.

"One more finger." He warned before he added the third digit. Again he paused and waited for the 'okay' to continue. He could tell it was hurting Alfred by the labored breaths he was taking. Once more he made a scissoring motion with his fingers. Once Arthur decided he had done a well enough job at stretching, he began searching for the prostate. He angled the digits with each thrust, trying a new direction until he found it.

Alfred gasped and his whole body jolted as if he was waking of from a dream he'd been falling in. "Hah~mmmmm… Arthuur!" He moaned loudly.

Arthur pulled out the digits and began to remove his own pants. It was easier since Alfred had already undone the button. "How are you feeling?" He brushed Alfred's sweat damped hair out of the boy's face.

Alfred gulped and nodded in acknowledgement of the others words and comfort. "I… I'm Okay…"

"Are you sure? If you're not up to it, it's alright." Arthur asked worriedly.

"I said I'm okay just… Just do it Damnit." Alfred mumbled. He reached up and pulled the angel down into a long wet kiss.

Arthur smiled. He added the oil to his own shaft and the positioned himself at Alfred's entrance. He pressed in slowly, pausing every time he heard Alfred let out a hiss of pain. He gave Alfred time to adjust before he started rocking his hips back and forth.

Alfred panted and wrapped his arms tightly around the other. After adjusting to the movement he began enjoying it quite a bit. He moaned loudly and squeezed Arthur tighter to himself. He moved his own hips in time with Arthur's thrusts, once he got the hang of it; he clenched his muscles to squeeze his partner tightly inside of him. "Ah" Alfred groaned. "Arthur I love you…" He whispered.

Arthur gasped as Alfred's muscles tightened around his shaft. "I- ah- love you too." He said in between gasps and moans.

Alfred groaned as the other's thrust hit his prostate one right after the other. He moaned and whined desperately. "Aaarrrthur!" He panted. "M…more."

Arthur picked up the pace; he shifted angles each time hitting the prostate perfectly, like his muscles remembered exactly how to move for him. He could feel the pressure building up in his stomach, but he wasn't about to let Alfred out last him.

Alfred sucked in a deep breath, whimpering in complete pleasure and bliss. He could feel his balls tighten against his stomach. "A-Arthur I'm c~AH! I… I think I'm gonna… Aaaah!" He couldn't keep his thoughts together enough to finish his sentence.

Arthur pushed harder these next few times giving Alfred the encouragement he needed to cum.

Alfred's back arched violently so only his hips and top of his head touched the bed. He closed his eyes and cried out; briefly wishing this moment would never end. His vision blurred and he felt his climax release onto both of their stomachs.

As Alfred's body gave into the ecstasy, Arthur let out a shuttered gasp. Once more he sped up, going until he was able to release. "I love you Alfred." He whispered into the demon's ear before he pulled out and lay beside him. He wrapped his arms around the demon, and they lay there in the bed a heap of sweat and limbs.

Alfred hugged the other tightly, his warm breath spilling over his neck. "… Arthur… I love you too…" He got as close to the other as he could, letting the cold air from the open window spill over their hot bodies. He pressed a kiss against the angel's mouth. He chuckled and muttered a simple "Wow."

Arthur laughed quietly; his fingers lightly traced little circles along the boy's skin.

"You know something strange?..." Alfred muttered softly, rubbing a relaxing trail down Arthur's back.

"What is it love?" Arthur questioned, his voice was soft and husky.

"I wasn't wearing my glasses at all...And I could see clearly the entire time..." He smiled softly, looking into his eyes fondly.

"Is that so?" Arthur kissed the boy's lips.

Alfred nodded. "It's strange...I'm happy though...even if it's getting blurry again..."

Arthur smoothed out the boy's hair, "I'm glad you're happy." He smiled.

"I would be stupid not to be...I can't imagine...what could make this more perfect." He laughed lightly. "That was amazing by the way." He winked.

He smiled. His arms pressed the demon closer to his own body. He laughed, breath tickling Alfred's skin. "It was pretty amazing wasn't it?"

Alfred chuckled. "Well you'll have to tell me...I thought it was...I hope I..."

"You were prefect Alfred." Arthur kissed the spot between Alfred's ear and jaw line.

He let out a silly and dorky giggle.

Arthur's grin widened and his nipped at Alfred's earlobe.

He giggled again. He thought he probably looked stupid but Arthur thought it was cute. Alfred smiled a huge smile and pulled the sheets over the both of them, blowing a raspberry on the crook of Arthur's neck, causing a loud sound. The sheets pulled over both of their heads like a tent.

Arthur laughed and wrapped his arms around boy's neck pulling them into a long and breathless kiss.

The two kissed and laughed through the night, nothing but happiness in their hearts as they fell into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you think? Please post your thoughts in the review section. Also, we'd love it if you would favorite and follow**

**Every ten reviews=one new chapter **

**-Through the Loop**


	8. Whats Wrong

Chapter 8: "Whats Wrong"

Alfred's eyelids fluttered open the next morning, he was wrapped between Arthur's arms, one of his legs swung over the demon's thigh. He looked up at the angel and smiled at his sleeping face. His soul felt full, like nothing could go wrong.

It was then his tail twitched, sensing there was a new presence in the room. He blinked and peeked over Arthur's shoulder. His eyes went wide. There he was. The Demon King himself, leaning against the wall with a glare but a slight grin. Alfred suddenly felt nauseous.

This was impossible; the Demon King could not come to the surface of earth, that's why he sent the lower demons to do his dirty work. As if reading his mind, the demon king spoke. "I'm only an illusion Creature." Alfred shuttered. Before he was given the name Alfred for his mission, he didn't have one, his unofficial title had become Creature since he was so...different. He shuttered in hearing the name again, the one he had nearly forgot he had been called before. "Wh-Why are you here?" Alfred propped himself up on his elbow, taking care not to wake Arthur in the process.

The king straightened. He took two long strides to the bed and leaned down to just above Alfred's level. "You know why." He whispered. He reached out and pressed a hand to Alfred's right shoulder blade. Alfred felt pain surge through it. For an illusion this thing sure could do damage. "You disgust me...tell me Creature, what have you done here?" He glanced down at Arthur. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out until the end of the year?"

"I-I, it's not..." Alfred shook his head. "It's all a part of my plan." He tried to hide the pain that filled his eyes. Shit, would the King buy his bait? "I.." He took a deep breath. "I am making him trust me, so I can get to the boy without him realizing."

The king slapped him. "That's bullshit and you know it. I told you to stop feeling Creature. I warned you...however...you still have six months until the end of Peter's vulnerable period. The angel trusts you." He eyed Arthur like he wanted to spit on him. "The child trusts you as well...I'm changing the requirements of your mission."

Alfred cupped the side of his face with his hand. "What is it, what do you want me to do?" He said through clenched teeth, he could feel blood filling his mouth, his cheek stung with a slicing pain.

"You are in a prime position to finish this off. But I want to remind you of something. You can't hide from me. Stop feeling again Creature... you have until the same deadline to ruin Peter...But now...I want you to kill this angel as well." He grabbed a fistful of Alfred's hair near his forehead and yanked him closer. "Got it?"

Alfred nodded his head. He hid his hands out of sight, and attempted to keep them from shaking. Alfred kept his eyes on the demon king, "I understand..."

"Good. You had better not fail me again. I expected you to be the best for this job. But not only did you fail, you considered betraying me. I'll know Creature. I'll find you no matter where you go. Along with that, forget your idiotic fantasies about being a human. I named you Alfred to mess with the angels head, but it seems to have messed with yours as well." Alfred felt the pain of his right wing snap even though he didn't have them out, and the demon king threw him backward, yanking his hair in the process. "If we have an understanding..."

Alfred nodded; the pain on his face was evident. Once the Demon King disappeared, leaving no evidence that he was ever there, Alfred collapsed on the bed, his whole body shook, he could feel the tears forming in his eyes, the pain in his back was unbearable. He gasped for air, quiet whimpers leaving his lips with every labored breath.

What was he going to do? He felt so incredibly helpless. He thought he was safe for the rest of the year, but it was evident now that the king had spies. No matter what he and Arthur planned he would know. But who had been spying on them? How had he not noticed? He froze when he heard Arthur shift and begin to wake. He gulped. What could he say? He couldn't say anything...The king would know and then they'd both be dead...he couldn't do anything...he had thought surely it was true, being a demon didn't define him, he could escape, he didn't have to submit to what he was...but in the end he couldn't...He was still bound down by being a demon...He had wanted so badly to be human he had tricked himself into believing he was Alfred...but very suddenly...he was nobody again. He was a creature...He was alone...back to square one...no better than the night he awoke in a dumpster and began to wander the city.

"Morning," He whispered, his eyes still closed. He wrapped his arms around the demon, his hand sliding over his right shoulder. He felt the demon tense up. Arthur opened his eyes, Alfred was a mess. "Alfred?" Arthur blinked. "What happened?"

"Hmn? Oh nothing...I just had a nightmare is all...and my wing is hurting a bit..." He gave him his best smile. "Arthur I have a riddle for you."

Arthur eyed him. There was something he wasn't telling him. "A riddle?"

Alfred grabbed the other's hand and held it face down. "There is a turtle here." He poked a place on top of Arthur's palm to show him there was a turtle there. "A wall here." He drew a line. "And another turtle here on the other side of the wall." He poked his hand for the second turtle. "They can't go around the wall, through the wall or under the wall or over the wall, so how do they get to each other?" Alfred smiled wide in anticipation of his lover's answer.

Arthur looked at the boy thoughtfully, "… Well, it would seem to be impossible for them to be together, but there is still a chance the wall could disappear giving them that luxury to be together. It all depends on how long they are willing to wait."

Arthur blinked. "Wow… you came up was an answer?... I didn't have one for it; I just wanted to hold your hand." He smiled dorkily.

"Is that so?" He smiled, tightening his grip. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… Nightmares, they shake me up a bit y'know?"

"Do you want to talk about it? He glanced at Alfred's face; his cheek was a flaring red color, a small stream of blood trickled down his lip. "Alfred you're bleeding!" As his eyes trailed down Alfred's face to his chest, he could see a dark bruise forming on his chest. "What happened?"

Alfred's expression went flat. "I… There is a…. When the demon king wants to hurt me… The dream was about him…" It wasn't a complete lie, it wasn't 100% of the time, but it was the reason the illusion could hurt Alfred.

"Why, why did the demon king want to hurt you?... Does he know?" Arthur whispered.

"I… I don't know… It just happens sometimes Art…" He looked away.

"You're lying Alfred! Tell me what happened!" Arthur was sitting up and staring at the boy, his hands carefully cupped his face, forcing him to look into the angels eyes and speak.

Alfred stared at Arthur's face, his vision once again blurry. "I… I can't!" He quickly pushed Arthur's hands away. "I'm sorry…"

Arthur stood up, took his clothes from his dresser and put them on. He left the room without a word. He sat down in his chair arms crossed. He figured he should be more worried about Alfred's well being instead of being angry, but he hated that the demon wouldn't talk to him. After last night, and after he knew how desperate Arthur needed him to comunicate...

Alfred rushed in the room in a moment, with only a robe draped over his shoulders, not covering much, but keeping him decent. He knelt in front of the other, trying to communicate what he meant to say through his eyes. "I'm sorry Arthur, I… Have to… to be careful of what I say… Do you understand?" He emphasized his words, praying that Arthur would catch his drift.

"Alfred…" He sighed. "Things are going to get dangerous for the both of us aren't they?"

He pressed his lips together. "I… get that feeling yes…"

"Does he know about us then?" Arthur questioned.

Lips still pressed together Alfred looked around the room. "Yes but… I convinced him it was all a part of my plan… That I was manipulating you."

Arthur nodded. "Why did he hurt you?"

"… Just a reminder… He's… Always been that way… I guess that's how dads are huh?" He let out a dry chuckle.

Arthur shook his head. "No, it's not." Arthur frowned. "Does it hurt?" He gestured to the large buise on Alfred's chest.

"Nah it doesn't hurt yet…" He put a hand to it. "Honestly what hurts right now is my ass…" He smiled.

Arthur grabbed the boys hand and pulled him into the chair with him. His face flushed. "Sorry about that, it's kind of how it works…"

Alfred laughed. "Nah, I'll get used to it, worth it… I'm still seeing stars."

"I feel like I've had this conversation before…" Arthur said mostly to himself. He chuckled.

"Have you now?" the angel pulled Alfred into a kiss. Alfred smiled into it and pressed himself up against the other. After a moment he pulled away. "… Sorry to spoil the mood but… What about Peter?..."

"The same as always, we make sure he's safe."

"Right… I'm worried though." A blush suddenly exploded on his face. "Oh hell… I umm…" He reached back and grabbed the fabric of the robe. "I… um… I should… get clean or… How do- I think your robe is ruined."

"Go get yourself cleaned up. We will check on him when you're ready." Arthur glanced at him, not understanding why he thought the robe was ruined.

"Yeah… um… Is there something… Special I need to… Is there a way to or… does it just… come out?" Alfred blushed and shifted in discomfort in the evidence of his lover's climax out of his entrance. He hadn't thought of the aftermath there,

"Oh!" Arthur stood up. "Go ahead and take a shower, I'll deal with the clean up."

Alfred smacked his red face with his hand. "Umm Thanks… Sorry about your robe…"

Arthur shook his head. "It really isn't a problem Alfred."

"R…Right… I'm just… Kinda embarrassed is all." He scratched the back of his head.

"No need to be." He smiled kindly. "Now hurry up and into the shower."

Alfred nodded and left quickly. Once in the bathroom he unsheathed his wing. It was broken… Defiantly broken. He shuttered at the pain and carefully drew it in, stepping into the shower. He turned the water on and let the sound running water cover the sound of his sobs. He was scared to death, and every limb in his body hurt like hell, like a reminder of what was expected of him. He didn't want to hurt Peter or Arthur. The tattoo on his hip burned. It was indeed a signal of royalty as he had told Arthur, but it was also a portal of sorts. It was why he could feel every bit of pain the king wanted him to. Over the past months he has considered how infrequently the pain was coming, the figured it must have meant the king didn't know, but now he knew that was just to get his hopes up.

Alfred drew in a breath as he washed himself. He had to put on the perfect façade for two people. But more than anything he needed to figure out what to- "stop crying Creature. I told you to stop feeling." Alfred's eyes went wide at the sudden voice that seemed to echo through the room. His tattoo burned and he whimpered. 'Why are you here? Go away!' He thought, but there was no answer. So the king couldn't hear his thoughts. Thank Hell. "...okay...I apologize majesty..." He murmured softly into the empty air

Arthur went into his room and began to strip down the sheets and blankets; He placed the articles that could fit into the washer and the others aside for him to do later. There really wasn't too much to do after that, so he used his time to clean the dishes and such

A while later, Alfred came out of the shower, rubbing his shoulder. "Erm...Arthur?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I think uh...I think my wing is broken so...we're gonna have to walk."

"It's what? Let me see, does it hurt?" Arthur rushed over to the boy with a worried expression.

Alfred unfolded his mangled wing. "No it doesn't really hurt but...I defiantly can't fly with it."

"What do you mean THAT doesn't hurt?" He could see it in the boy's face, the pain; his eyes were still red from crying.

He shrugged, trying to look casual. "I'm kind of used to this kind of stuff by now y'know? If I made a big deal about this every time it happened I'm afraid I wouldn't function very well."

Arthur looked away and took a deep breath. "Well then, shall we go?"

"What's with the face Arthur?" Alfred sighed. "Look...this is how it's always been for me so...don't worry about it okay?..It really isn't a big deal. Hah...if you're getting like this over a little of his frustration wait until you see him Angry." Alfred smiled and put his hands in his pockets with a shrug. But the smile didn't reach him eyes.

Arthur bit his lip; he didn't like this, not one bit. He figured the whatever it was Alfred was hiding was for his protection, but he couldn't help it. It made him uncomfortable to not know. Alfred saying that a broken wing isn't a big deal, that rubbed him the wrong way. Once more he took a breath. "Let us be going then..."

"...right." Alfred's smile faltered and he grabbed his coat. The two of them walked into the daytime sunlight. Alfred let out a long sigh. "...Um...Arthur...Can we..." He blushed and looked away. "Never mind."

"What is it?" Arthur said, his voice was flat.

Alfred's heart sunk. He felt like he was doing something wrong. "...I was...just going to ask if we could hold hands but...uh...maybe not." He looked away

Arthur took his hand out of his coat pocket, and held it out for the boy to take.

Alfred looked at him for a moment before taking it. "Sorry..." He muttered

Arthur let out a breath. "I know there are things you can't tell me, it's just- It really does make me feel uneasy. If you are hurting tell me, don't put on a fake smile and say you're alright... I don't want you to lie to me..."

Alfred looked at him for awhile then looked away. "Do you want me to be blunt then?"

"Yes. I would prefer it really." He said.

"Okay then." As they walked he squeezed Arthurs hand tightly. "I hurt everywhere...it's hard to move and my chest burns...every step I take feels like my bones are breaking and it's taking everything in me not to shake..." he looked back at Arthur. "Do you _honestly_ feel better knowing that?"

Arthur pulled him into a hug, "I can help soothe the pain," He said. "Remember Angels have the ability to heal others? I don't have the strength to heal your wing, but it won't hurt as bad..."

"...Hell...Arthur I'm such a mess how do you put up with me?"

"It's not your fault." Arthur pushed the demons hair out of his face, their lips touched for a brief moment before Arthur leaned into him, his hands sending warmth throughout Alfred's body, slowly but surely the pain began to subside.

Alfred blinked. "H...how'd you do that?"

Arthur's hands shook; he took a shuttered breath, and then collapsed into Alfred's arms.

Alfred held him up. "W-whoa! Are you okay?!"

Arthur rested his head against the demons; he could feel his whole body shaking. He had never used to much magic before, Arthur was strong, but the demon king was stronger, it took a lot more to break his spells. "I'm fine." Arthur attempted to push himself away but decided that was a bad idea and just leaned his weight against the demon.

Alfred held him and leaned against the wall to let a woman pass who eyes them suspiciously. He gave her a sheepish grin before she passed completely. He looked down at Arthur. "Are you alright Artie?"

"I'm just a little out of practice." He smiled tiredly. "Are you feeling alright Alfred?"

"...A lot better now… But worried about you." He sighed then laughed a little. "We're both just a mess huh?"

"mmhmm." He was beginning to fall asleep. He tried to keep his eyes from closing but it was hard.

Alfred patted his face. "Should we go back?" He got a concerned face.

"No, I'm fine." He attempted to move away from Alfred once more.

Alfred picked him right up. "Hypocrite. After making me be forward with you.."

Arthur let out a small laugh, "I am aren't I?" He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck like a child being carried by a parent.

"...We're quite the messy couple aren't we?" Alfred said, pacing back to the house. He put Arthur to bed and sighed. "You rest okay? I'll go check on Peter."

"Mmkay." He said as he snuggled into his bed, it still didn't have the blankets, but it did have fresh sheets.

Alfred sighed and walked out of the house a few minutes later. It didn't take long to get to Peter's house. He looked at the tree he could no longer perch on. He missed flying. After securing the perimeter he began heading back, but found himself at the very same tree, staring at another illusion. He gritted his teeth. "I don't know how you expect me to get my jobs done if you keep hurting me like this."

"I figured if I didn't get my point across, you wouldn't listen. It seems, your time on Earth has made you less afraid of me, I was proving a point. It doesn't matter where you are where you go, I can find you, and I can hurt you."

"I fucking know that!" He suddenly yelled, then his eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. "Shit!" He spat into his hand

The figure appeared right in front of him. "I don't think you do."

Alfred felt himself tremble and his knees buckled. He felt small in the king's shadow. "I...I'm sorry..." He said quickly

The kings smiled, his hand patted Alfred's face. "There's a good boy." And then the figure disappeared

Alfred leaned against the tree and shuttered, holding his stomach and sinking to the ground in an effort to bring his heartbeat back to a normal pace. "That was close..." He whispered. "Idiot...Idiot Creature, why did you do that? Don't let your em..." It was then he realized he had referred to himself as Creature. He paled and his stomach churned. "No...No you're Alfred..." He looked up when the door to Peter's house opened and the boy came out, hoping off the front step and going to the tire swing. Alfred snuck away and ran back to Arthur's house as fast as he could.

Arthur was fast asleep when Alfred arrived back at the apartment. He looked happy as he slept; a content smile was placed elegantly across his lips. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned on his side.

Alfred looked at him and his heart sunk. What was he going to do?...he was sick of being scared. He didn't want to hurt anybody, but he couldn't defy the king. He didn't want to, but what he wanted didn't matter. Why hadn't he learned that by now? He wouldn't... Even if he would he just...couldn't...but what was he supposed to do?... he couldn't hide...he ran a hand through his hair, looking at Arthur. "...We're doomed...we were doomed the moment we met...what were we thinking?" He grit his teeth and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, his shoulders began to shake. "God, I wish I was Alfred right now..." He breathed before collapsing on the living room couch.

Eyes opened, he was still very worn out, but even so he stood up, he knew Alfred was in the house, He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat down next to Alfred on the couch, burying his head into his chest.

Alfred noticed him, but he didn't open his eyes. He squeezed them shut tighter and took in a long breath, smoothing the other man's hair. Everything was a mess...and it would only get worse.

**Sorry guys! for some reason it took forever to get the ten reviews to post this chapter! I was considering just posting it -.- because I want to see the rest fo this story just as bad. Though it was kinda my bad, I forgot about the Saturday evening thing and this morning I was like "Crap I forgot to update!" Anyhow. I think We have 2 more chapters. It's gonna get intense guys. Buckle up!**

**Remember! 10 reviews = one new chapter!**


	9. It's Under

Chapter 9: "It's Under"

Another month passed. Alfred and Arthur slept in the same bed now, but they had only made love twice besides the first time. Alfred was still lost. It was early morning of July 4th when Alfred had a dream. A dream in which he was writing a note. He and Arthur had been in a fight and this was his apology and a confession...but before he knew what the note said he woke up in a cold sweat, Arthur next to him. He looked at the clock and it was nearly one in the morning. His mind moved at lightning speed and he slipped out of bed and ran to the living room. He looked at the small table next to the couch where Arthur had placed the photo of Alfred after it fell. He touched the cracked glass before picking it up and opening the back, heart beating faster as he took the note from behind the photo.

He gulped as he read.

_Artie, _

_I'm sorry about our fight that was my fault. I've been pretty edgy as of late and it's because I've wanted to ask you something. I think I want to get married. I reckon no preacher would let us...but we don't need any papers to love each other do we? We can do it ourselves out back and Ma' can be our witness and everything. I guess that means our decorations would be roses...but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _

_I love you Arthur...maybe I don't say it enough and maybe some folks don't think its right but I do. By the time you get this I'll probably be hiding in my room. You know I get awful shy about this stuff. But come on in and kiss me if that's a yes okay? _

_Love Alfred_

Alfred held the note with shaking hands. He knew this note. He knew it. He had written it. HE had...suddenly his vision flashed white and he cried out, collapsing onto the couch and holding his head. And images filled it, his hand placing the note on the kitchen table and going to his room. Then a face...an evil face...he was in pain...then he watched his own body collapse and looked at his hands. He was no longer Alfred, but he wasn't a spirit either.

Then the gates of Hell...The king...Alfred was useful he was rare...he was...a problem. He was in chains...pain...so much of it. He cried out. All he wanted was Arthur all he needed...and then the king..."You've caused me enough trouble. I didn't want to do this...but we'll have to start from scratch." Then...everything went black...

"Alfred?" The angel called as he left their room. "What are you doing?" He first saw Alfred passed out on the couch. Why was he out here? Then his eyes caught a glimpse of what was in his hands, the letter? Why? "Alfred?" Arthur shook the boy's shoulders. "Hey, wake up."

Alfred's eyes shot open suddenly. They seemed bluer than ever, like the clear western sky. He gasped in air. "A...a...Arthur?"

"Why are you asleep out here?" Again his eyes darted to the letter,

"I...I had a dream...that I wrote this and...I...everything...I did...I wrote this...I remember... I remember everything...before waking up, everything that was black is...I'm...I'm Alfred...Arthur I'm Alfred..." His eyes were still wide from this revelation as he looked at the older man.

Arthur blinked a few times, "What? Slow down."

He looked at the letter then put it down and grabbed the other's arms, not violently, but with strength. "I'm Alfred...I'm your Alfred...I'm Alfred F. Jones. I was born on July 4th 1893 and died July 4th 1912. My Ma' died when I was 16 by drowning in a river, and I planted a rosebush behind the cabin for her. I love horses, make stupid puns about cacti and live alone. I was never seen without my cowboy hat and boots. In fact after a few months I even kept the boots on during sex. that's when we did it outside...I'm a shameless cowboy, have absolutely not diction, a weird accent and I am in love with you Arthur Kirkland..." a small smile curled his lips. "I… love you."

"You- Alfred?..." He stared at the boy for a long time, "So you really are him..." He smiled.

"Does...Does it change anything?"

"No, it doesn't." He smiled, "I still love you." He kissed the man's lips a grin still plastered on his face.

Alfred smiled and pulled the other close. "Arthur...Arthur i feel like...I thought I loved you before but...this...I didn't even know this was possible."

"Happy Birthday Alfred." He said as they kissed.

"..It is the 4th isn't it?...what an awesome day..." He chuckled then stopped suddenly and scowled. "But...I'm different now...That...That Bastard made me forget..."

"... He did. Do you know what happened?"

"...not in detail...but he wanted my abilities...he..Chained me up somewhere and tried to beat the motivation out of me but i just...refused...he finally wiped my memories from my mind and threw me in the dump...and...So began the life of Creature...When he took me in...really...he wasn't showing mercy that was his plan all along..." He scowled then cried out as his body felt like it was burning. His tattoo seared his skin. "Ah! Damnit! Not now!"

Arthur tightened his grip on the demon, "Alfred... Wh-Where does it hurt?" He asked.

Alfred opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was a mangled sob. His eyes widened and he sank deeper into the couch, his tail twitched and an unfamiliar voice rose from behind Arthur. "So...this is how it happens is it?...I should have given up on you long ago Creature..."

Alfred opened his eyes wide and looked at Arthur. "...go...go fast." He said quickly

Arthur was frozen in place, his eyes locked with Alfred's before he slowly turned to meet the demon kings piercing gaze.

"Arthur GO!" Alfred pushed the other man off of him but he didn't go anywhere.

The king smiled slyly. "I knew it...you just couldn't comply could you Creature?"

"...My name is Alfred..." The demon choked out between clenched teeth. He looked at Arthur again, and gulped.

Arthur shook his head, his wide eyes pleading with Alfred's. He didn't know what to do. Alfred was being hurt, and once again he could do nothing. no wonder the Demon king had been hurting him more as of late, he knew. He knew the whole time them being together was never part of Alfred's 'plan'. He had lied to protect the angel.

The king rolled his eyes, he would have thrown Arthur to the ground right there if he could, but the only person he could damage in this state was Alfred. "You seem so surprised...he tried to make it obvious didn't he? It was almost painful...I find it hard to believe you didn't catch on." He looked at Alfred. "Creature is bad at lying."

He grinned, showing his fangs

"His name is not creature." Arthur said through gritted teeth. He grasped the boy's hand.

The king ignored him and turned to Alfred. "So you figured out who you are did you? What will you do now?...you're in a good position...tell me why haven't you killed this one yet?" He motioned to Arthur

Arthur's eyes darted between the two demons. Arthur didn't think the demon king would find him to be such a threat, but the puzzle pieces fit. He was trying to geet Alfred to kill him this entire time. No wounder he had been so distant, poor boy.

Alfred glared at him. "...because...I'm not going to..." Alfred growled. Just then he was thrown against the wall and the other demon was suddenly on top of him. "You piece of shit. After everything I did for you."

"Alfred!" Arthur shot up and tried to pull the king away from Alfred, but his body went right through the demon. "What?"

He grinned and peered over his shoulder at the Angel. "You can't touch me fool...neither can he. Don't bother fighting the two of you have already lost." He gripped at Alfred's throat.

"Stop!" Arthur shouted. He colapsed and pressed his body against Alfred's. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't stop the king, he couldn't protect Alfred, he was useless.

Alfred coughed. "Arthur… D…Don't worry he can't kill me like th…this-AUGH. _GO_!" He heaved. "You… Don't wanna see this!"

"I'm not going to leave you" Arthur said. He wouldn't, he _couldn't_ leave Alfred to suffer alone.

The king chuckled. "You two are too much." He pulled Alfred out from under his lover and pinned him to the wall. "I should have known you'd fail me… You're lucky I have my limits in this form. You're coming back to hell… and don't worry, I won't kill you…" He dragged the boy down lower on the wall. "I'll just make you suffer… Remember this Alfred." He made one motion with his hand and Alfred crumpled to the ground and curled up tightly, hiding his face from Arthur, his tail wrapped tightly around his neck. The illusion disappeared and there was no sound left in the room but Alfred's breath.

Arthur crawled next to Alfred. He reached his hand out hesitantly, rubbing the boy's back in a comforting motion. Every so often he attempted to soothe Alfred's pain with his magic.

Alfred didn't move. "…Arthur… You have to run away... It's not… Now that I remember everything it's… I know it's not safe to be around me." His voice was so small, it made Arthur's heart hurt. His beloved, confident, shining, beatiful Alfred...reduced to this after 50 long years of suffering. He was scared to death.

He took a deep breath to gather his wits. "I won't leave." Arthur shook his head. "I finally have something to live for; I'm not letting you go now."

Alfred shuttered as his shoulder blade began to bleed, he pressed his hands harder to his face and gulped. "…But… You'll… Arthur… Nobody in their right mind would want to be with me… Not after this." He wretched as his tail tightened around his neck.

Arthur tugged at the tail unwinding it from Alfred's neck. He placed his palm on Alfred's bleeding shoulder, took a deep breath, and began the healing process once more. "_I_ want to be with you. I love you. I refuse to leave you now."

Alfred held still. "… Right I forgot you were absolutely nuts." A dry chuckle escaped him. "Thank you…"

Arthur smiled. "I must be." He shuddered as he allowed his strength to leave. He took another deep breath. "How are you feeling?"

Alfred let out a long breath and slowly sat up, still covering his face. "I'll be okay… Shit… Peter!" He took his hands away to look out the window.

"You think he would send a demon already?" Arthur's eyes looked to the window too. Neither of them were in a state ready for another fight.

"… I don't know, but I put up a block around the perimeter… It's still strong; nobody should be able to touch him but... Can't be too careful" His eyes fell to is reflection, where the word 'traitor' was carved into his face, damaging his eye through the lid. He shuttered and covered it again before standing up and holding his hand out to help Arthur up.

Arthur took the hand, he leaned his weight on the demon, not having the strength to hold himself up, he wasn't hurt as much as shaken. Arthur removed Alfred's hands from his face and traced the outline of the word with his fingers, his touch as light as a feather. Then he brushed his hand over the demons cheek, as his hand passed over the words, they began to disappear, the only evidence of them ever existing kept in their memory.

Alfred held him tight, and leaned against the wall himself, "…So what are we going to do?"

"I-I don't know."

Alfred suddenly clutched Arthur to him tightly, burying his nose in the crook of his neck. "… They say the strongest love is the love that can never be…"

Arthur shook his head. "No, not even death stopped us...we'll find a way." Arthur smiled sadly.

"We're just spewing cheesy love quotes aren't we?... Come on…" He kissed Arthur's cheek and supported him in their walk to the bedroom.

Three days had passed. Alfred woke up next to Arthur surprised he was able to find sleep. He looked at Arthur then sat up quickly to check the room. Once again it was empty; his paranoia was freaking him out. The last three days had been uneventful despite his fear. He let out a long sigh. "Arthur?"

"Mmhmm?" Arthur turned over so he was facing the demon when he opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"Just making sure you're okay…" He smiled at him lightly. "Feel okay?... Are you cold?" He pressed a kiss to the other's forehead. They were both naked, not because they had done anything the previous night, but because of an alarming noise before the storm that night scared them both under the sheets before they were clothed. It seemed a little silly, but Alfred felt justified in their paranoia.

"I'm alright, a bit cold yes, but other than that…: He snuggled into Alfred's arms breathing in the familiar sent. "We should check on Peter."

"… I agree with that…" He sighed and he wrapped his arms around Arthur and pressed their bodies together. "I'm… kind of scared to go outside I won't lie."

"I know Alfred, I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry to admit, but I feel the same as well. But we must." He kissed Alfred's forehead and then stood up to get dressed.

Alfred sighed. "Right." He got out of bed and walked to the dresser, bumping Arthur's hips with his own as he did, allowing a small grin.

Arthur smiled at the boy's antics as he got dressed. "Shall we go then?" He held out his hand to the demon.

Alfred took it. He gulped and smiled. "Yeah." The walk was nerve wracking, but they made it, Peter was sitting on the porch, drawing with chalk.

"Good, he's alright… I feel like we should talk to him…"

Arthur nodded, "That may be a good idea."

"…Right…" Alfred put his hands in his pockets and approached the child. He stood at the end of the walkway. "Peter?"

Peter looked up and a look of comprehension came over his face. "Oh it's you!" He stood. "Is something bad going to happen?"

"It's a possibility." Arthur said as he joined Alfred by the porch.

Alfred nudged the other. "Everything looks well right now…" Alfred approached and knelt in front of the boy.

Arthur swept the ground with his hand cleaning it of dust before he sat down next to Alfred. "I'm Arthur." He smiled at the child.

Peter looked at him. "Are you the one he loves?" Peter asked, pointing to Alfred. Alfred sputtered. "That was… How did you figure that?"

"I asked my mom who a person was that grownups thought were amazing and talk about them a lot. She said people do that when they're in love."

"I-I well yes. I am..." Arthur smiled.

Alfred blushed. He didn't ask whether or not his mother was aware he was talking about two men, though he wondered. "You're a bright boy Peter...ehem...how have things been? Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?"

Peter shook his head. "No I haven't seen anything different."

"Good." Alfred messed up his hair and sat cross legged in front of him. "So tell me, what do great men like you think about?"

Arthur dusted the ground with his hand before he sat down next to Alfred leaning his head against the boys shoulder.

"Nothing much, just stuff." Peter smiled cheerily at the two.

Alfred grinned. "I'm glad. You don't talk to strangers right?...oh wait...you look both ways before crossing the street right?"

"Yes I look both ways." He giggled. "And as for talking to strangers," He glanced at the two. "Well,"

"Right." Alfred laughed. "That one just kind of slipped out. You have friends at school right?"

He nodded. "Yep"

"Ya' got a crush on anybody?" He tapped his knee teasingly

Peter turned his head away blush forming on his cheeks. "No…"

"You're lyyyying!" He laughed. "Is she cute?"

"Well... umm..." He was quiet as he looked down to his feet.

"You don't have to tell me...oh..." Alfred messed his hair up. "Well whoever it is...go for it, you're a heart stopper, kid...We've got to go now...but hey." He took a small clear marble out of his pocket and gave it to him. "If you even need to talk to either of us, just whisper one of our names to this okay? It's special."

Peter rolled the glass ball in his hands. "It's pretty." He smiled. "So I can talk to you guys through this?"

"Any time. We'll come as soon as we can okay?" Arthur noticed Alfred twitch ever so slightly.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, quiet enough so Peter couldn't hear.

Alfred said goodbye to the boy and headed away before answering. "I'm okay. I just...thought I sensed something...and my tail poked me." He pouted

Arthur looked around. "I don't sense anything..." Arthur wondered if maybe his sense was going bad, he could hardly feel Alfred's presence anymore.

"...it was only for a moment...but i got worried...we should be on guard..."

"Yeah..."

"I wonder...if I ever should have revealed myself to him...I wonder if knowing we exist has had a negative impact."

"He seems to be doing alright, though maybe more curious about his future."

"Yeah...that and I'm pretty sure he likes boys..." Alfred kicked the ground. "And that's not a bad thing...it just means he'll be having a hard time in the future..."

"Yes I realize that." He said with a sigh.

"Well heroes have hardly ever had an easy life I guess...I mean...I'm your hero right?" He nuzzled Arthur's nose against his own lovingly. A couple passed them, giving them a strange look

Arthur planted a kiss on Alfred's lips ignoring the looks. "Yes, you are my hero." He kissed him once more for good measure, and maybe he wanted to show off just a little bit that Alfred was his.

Alfred smiled. "...hey...this kind of makes me nervous being outside...but i think...let's go on a date..."

I smile formed on Arthur's lips. "I'd like that." Once more he kissed the demon. "Do you have a specific place in mind?"

"Not really...I've never been on one before...but...ice cream?"

"Sure," He smiled and held out his hand.

Alfred took it and skipped toward a street he recognized with multiple shops

"Have you ever been to frozen alchemy?" Arthur asked.

"What do YOU think?"

"No?" He guessed. He dragged the demon along with him. "Elizabeta makes the best," He smiled remembering his last visit.

"And just how often do you come to earth for ice cream?"

"We have been in this city for six months. I have been all over by now." He stated

"Is thaaat where you went when I wasn't talking to you?"

"Actually, it was the first place I went to when I came to this town." He stated. "I had helped the owner out, and then she offered me a cup of tea and she wanted me to try her new flavour."

"You're quite the guy Artie..."

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

"Just...spontaneously helping people out and having a favorite frozen yogurt place and...just everything..."

"Well I do pride myself on being a gentleman...most of the time." He laughed. "It's right around the corner."

Alfred cleared his throat. "That's not what you prided yourself in being a few nights ago." He discreetly slapped the other man's butt and giggled.

Arthur blushed. "Well I did say _most _of the time didn't I?" As they walked around the corner they came across a small section with older style buildings, there was a woman outside her shop sweeping the dirt away from the entrance. "Elizabeta good afternoon." He smiled and waved at the woman.

She looked up and smiled. "Arthur!" She waved. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes quite a while. How are you?"

"Oh as well as I can be." She peeked at Alfred. "And who's this?"

"Oh sorry. This is my- my Alfred." He smiled sheepishly, slightly unsure of how he should refer to the other as.

The demon laughed. "My Alfred? Really Art?" He held out his hand to the woman. "I'm Alfred. _His_ Alfred apparently."

Arthur's face colored a bright shade of red.

The woman smiled and shook his hand. "A pleasure to meet you _his_ Alfred. What's the occasion?"

Alfred grinned a giant toothy grin. "We're on a date!"

Arthur smiled. "Yes, and I told him how he must try your custard. So we decided to come here."

"Oh, I'm honored. It's been awhile since I've had a couple come in." She went to the door with a bounce in her step and opened it. "This way good sirs" She said with a smile.

"Thank you very much." He took Alfred's hand and led him into the shop.

Alfred looked around. "Wow. It's so colorful..."

"It's lovely isn't it?"

"I like it." He grinned

"Me too." He looked to the woman. "Do you have any of your mint ice cream today?"

"Of course!" She skipped to the back and was greeted by an albino man on her way. "Gilbert!" She sang. "I need to get out some flavors, could you help these two?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Of course dear." He picked her up and spun her around, placing her in front of the door to the back room.

Arthur smiled. "Hello Gilbert. How are you?"

He approached the counter, wiping his hands with a cloth. "Awesome as always, what can I get you?"

"I will have the mint, if you have it." He looked to Alfred, "This is Alfred. My... Boyfriend." It was the first time he had introduced him as such, or introduced him at all really. He looked the boy. "What would you like?"

Alfred was grinning at him like an idiot. "I'm your boyfriend now?... Can I still be your Alfred too?"

Gilbert laughed. "Seems like your type Arthur."

"Uuuum got anything fruity?"

Arthur leaned down and looked at the selection. "I think you would like the fruit loop custard. It's really sweet."

"Sounds fruity to me." Alfred smiled in approval.

Gilbert laughed. "I like this guy, he's awesome. Single?"

"Um...in a relationship."

"I meant the scoops man."

"Oh."

Arthur laughed, and squeezed Alfred's hand; he stood on his toes and kissed the boy's cheek.

"...Well that was only a little embarrassing." Alfred mumbled.

Gilbert smiled. "Single or double?"

Elizabeta emerged from the backroom with a tub of mint ice cream. "What did I miss?"

"Two doubles." Arthur said then turned to Elizabeta. "You didn't miss much."

She took out a large tool and scooped the creamy custard into a container under the glass. "Where have you been these past months by the way Arthur?

"Things have been hectic with work. This is actually the first time Alfred and I have been able to go out on a real date." He sighed. "I wish things could be easier."

Alfred nudged his shoulder. "You and me both."

Elizabeta smiled. "Well Gilbert and I have been blessed with the opportunity to do something we love together. Maybe you two should do something similar. This town needs more flower shops!" Her eyes lit up and Gilbert scooped some ice cream

Arthur smiled sadly, wondering if they would even make it that far.

Alfred smiled faintly. "I'm fond of flowers actually..."

Arthur smiled. "A flower shop would be nice. Very peaceful."

Alfred laughed. "We could use some of that huh?"

"Yes we could." Arthur glanced at Elizabeta and Gilbert, "How much would that be again?"

"8.50." Gilbert handed the ice cream to Alfred.

Arthur dug his wallet from his pocket opened it and pulled out the money. He left two dollars in the tip jar, then took his custard with a thankful smile.

Gilbert wiped his hands clean. "Any other plans tonight boys?"

Elizabeta bumped the man's hips with her own. "You sound like you're hitting on them Gil." she said with a giggle.

"Did not." He pouted. "Luddy is gonna be here soon though, we should think about closing."

"Well, I am not too sure what our plans are after this." Arthur said, glanceing at Alfred. "We are just making this up as we go alone."

Elizabeta nodded. "Well do you two like dancing? Gil and I were going to visit a place tonight. his brother is trying to get along with a girl but he's so socially awkward...we made it a double date...it may not be TERIBLY romantic but you two are welcome...we won't make you stay with the group of course." She winked.

Arthur looked to Alfred. "What do you think?" He asked, Arthur personally wasn't a dancer, but he remembered way back when, Alfred and him would dance to the silence, until Alfred would begin to hum sweet nothings into his ear.

Alfred looked at them. "Well...what KIND of dancing?"

"Well it depends on the music...the place we are going isn't a club or anything...but the mood changes with the crowd."

"Alfred? Do you want to go?"

"Well...it sounds fun to me...but only if you want to."

"If you don't mind, we'd love to go with you." He smiled to the couple.

Elizabeta clapped her hands together. "Perfect. We'll close up. Gilbert will...oh..." He was already in the front of the shop, flipping the open sign to close.

"Way ahead of you babe."

"When do you want to leave?" Arthur looked at his custard, he had barely eaten it, and Alfred had already finished his. "Did you want to try it?" He offered it to Alfred.

"Huh?...uuuum okay." He took a lick. "Hmn...not bad..." He said.

In a minute or two a blonde man entered the shop, a red headed girl in pigtail braids close behind him. "Gilbert?"

"Hello mein Bruder." Gilbert said as Ludwig walked through the doors, he allowed his Germanic accent to slip out.

Elizabeta bumped the two boys. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I think we are."

"Good." She smiled. Within a half hour, Alfred and Arthur were inside a small classy club with a live band. Alfred smiled, tapping his foot to the current jazz rhythm. "I like this." He said to Arthur.

"Yes, it's quite alright." He blushed. "Though I'm not much of a dancer..."

He grinned. "Yes...I remember...come on, I'll lead." Alfred took both Arthur's hands and pulled him to the dance floor excitedly. He began a swingy sort of dance as they kept holding hands, having no idea what he was doing, but loving it.

Arthur laughed. He attempted not to step on the others feet, but he couldn't help it, he was terrible. "Alfred." He blushed. "I'm glad we went out tonight."

"Me too." Alfred said with a grin. Within a few minutes, the song turned slow. They had both lost track of where the other couples went, but they didn't really care. Alfred swayed around, holding Arthur's hand and around his waist.

Arthur leaned his head against Alfred's shoulder. His slow breath gliding over his demon's exposed skin. He closed his eyes and allowed Alfred to lead him through the dance.

Alfred smiled and took a long breath, his eyes glided calmly over the crowd, and he saw Gilbert and Ludwig, Gilbert seemed to be giving his brother a pep talk on girls or something, Elizabeta and the red head were at the drink table. Elizabeta was watching him; she gave him a thumbs up. He smiled to himself and picked Arthur up and spun him around at the music change. "Hey...how about..." He kissed him. "We go somewhere more private huh?"

"Hmm? What do you have in mind?" He raised his head up so he could look at the demon.

"I donno...I CAN phase through walls you know...we could go anywhere."

"But can I? Can you make me phase through them too?"

"Yes, things I touch become intangable if I'm touching them when I turn, otherwise my clothes would be a bit of a problem."

"Lead the way" Arthur smiled.

Alfred moved them through the crowds until he got to Gilbert, who was now alone. "We're going to head out alright?"

Gilbert nodded, "Make sure to say goodbye to Lizzy."

"We will." He made his way to Elizabeta. "We're off. Thank you so much."

"Oh absolutely. Come by any time!" She blew them both a kiss and Alfred slipped through the crowd and out the door.

"So do you have a plan? Or are you winging it?"

"Still winging it." He grabbed Arthur around the waist and they fell straight through a wall, landing on the ground embraced in a kiss.

Arthur glanced about the room. It was old and dusty. "Not the most romantic place in the world." He found his lips against Alfred's before he could say more.

"We can find another...if you want."

"No no, here is good." He smirked as he kissed the demon again,

Alfred smiled and rolled on the floor, letting Arthur rest on top of him and pulling him close.

Arthur began to shower the demon with kisses.

Alfred chuckled and pulled the angel close. He wrapped his legs around the other. "Arthur...have I told you, I love your legs? I don't know why. Just do..."

"You what?" Arthur shook his head. "You are strange." He laughed kissing the demon again, this one long and lingering.

"Does that surprise you?" Alfred nipped at his lover's ear.

"No, not really."

Alfred ran his fingers through Arthur's hair and pulled him closer for a kiss, bucking his hips, just for good measure. That's when it happened. Alfred gasped and tensed, he felt a cracking sensation run up his body and he screamed. The king's voice was behind them. "I hate to ruin this...lovely scene...but I can't help but point out the two of you have been neglecting your self-proclaimed duty." Alfred felt a pang in his chest and heard Peters' voice in his head. "Alfred...Alfred, Arthur...something is here."

"Bloody hell. Alfred, are you alright?!" Arthur shot a piercing glare at the demon king, whose illusion body had risen from where his voice came. Oh how he wished he could end the king's existence.

"I'm...I'm okay...did you hear Peter? Somebody is there...g...go..Quick!"

"Can you get up?" Arthur stood trying to help Alfred as well.

Alfred clenched his jaw and pushed himself off the ground, and then he stood. He let out a huff and gulped. "I'm okay. Let's go." He grabbed Arthur's hand and phased through the wall. The two began running. "Fly ahead of me."

Arthur nodded. "Be safe." Within seconds Arthur was an angel, his wings ripped through the back of his shirt. He was in the air. "I will see you there!"

Alfred nodded and kept running. His lungs burned with the cold air. "Hold on Peter. We let our guard down...I'm so sorry." He tripped suddenly and found himself face to face with the concrete. "Shit." He felt a foot press down on his back and anger flashed through his eyes. "Leave me alone!" He tried to get up, the demon king didn't have a body to hold him down with after all, but this foot was solid. He looked back with wide eyes. It was not the king. It was a demon, a physical demon just like him, his giant bat like wings extended. "Fuck." He muttered. "It's been awhile Ivan." He growled.

"Yes it has Creature...You should not have betrayed Father...I didn't want to hurt you but I'm afraid you may have left me no choice."

"Fuck you!" Alfred spat.

Ivan pressed his boot harder against the demons back. As Alfred let out a pained gasp, a smile curled onto his lips.

"Of all the demons he could have sent to bring me back… It just HAD to be you didn't it?" He mustered all his strength to flip over, kicking Ivan away.

Ivan being the stone wall he is, hardly moved. He kicked Alfred's side. "My order is to bring you back." He smiled his childish grin. He leant down pulling Alfred up by the hair, bringing them face to face.

"That's not happening!" The demon grabbed the other's shoulders and his wings rose from his back with a burst of black feathers. Due to the damage to his right one he couldn't fly, but if he could ignore the pain they could give him enough momentum. He swung his legs backwards and used his wings, doing a perfect back flip right over Ivan's head. Alfred bolted towards Peter's house, letting his tail swing out of his trousers. He didn't care anymore when he received the shocked looks from civilians on the streets. He didn't dare look back, too afraid to see Ivan close behind.

Arthur floated down from the sky; his wings disappeared from his back. His eyes darted around Peter's house, he couldn't feel the presence of any demon, but he could tell there were four people in the house, one more than there should be.

On instinct he darted to Peter's room. It was empty. He swore, and took on his human disguise, peeking through every window. Oh he wished he could go through walls. It was then he noticed another man outside the house, waiting in a car. His eyes were red.

A voice bellowed through an open window. "You can't just waltz in here and take my son! We've taken good care of him!"

"Honey you're not helping."

"I don't care what child protective services thinks! Peter is my son!"

"There is a bat right there sir."

Peter's father argued. "I was teaching him to play baseball!"

"Oh no." Arthur watched, this couldn't be.

"I'm sorry sir; we will investigate the accusations and return Peter to you as soon as we can. If you're innocent, you have nothing to fear. I need to take him now. I can assure you no harm will befall your child."

After some mumblings between both parties, Arthur couldn't make out, the front door opened, and a blonde man exited the house, his hand on Peter's shoulder. They made it halfway down the driveway before Alfred rounded the corner, his wings spread wide, his tail loose, and gasping for air.

"You… Let 'im go!" He yelled at the man.

Arthur stared wide eyed at the demon. What was he doing? His wings were out; he looked to be in pain.

Peter's parents dashed outside, their eyes widening at the sight of Alfred. He looked at them. "I regret to inform you, Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland, that I know this man, and he is not a social worker. His name is Matthew Williams and I would advise you, do NOT let your son go with him"

Arthur blinked. A demon? "Damnit." He whispered to himself. Why couldn't he tell? Arthur rounded the house and stepped up beside Alfred.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Sir, I don't know who you are or how you know my name, but you are clearly mentally disturbed."

Ivan rounded the corner behind Alfred, the demon scowled. "Don't play dumb. Tell me, how DO you hide your wings so well under that suit Matthew?"

Peter broke from Matthews grip and ran to Alfred. "I trust him mom! Dad he's not lying!" Alfred put an arm around Peter but didn't break eye contact with the other blonde.

Arthur watched Ivan as he arrived. "Bloody hell Alfred, what do we do?" He whispered.

"…I … I don't know… Take Peter inside okay?" He glanced at Peter's shocked parents. "Keep him safe… I love you…"

"I love you too."

"Good." He smiled sheepishly at him, "Go… Quick… I'll take care of these doofuses."

Arthur took peter by the hand pulling him away from the scene. He took Peter inside and motioned for the boy's parents to follow. 'Please be okay' He mouthed to Alfred.

Alfred watched him go and Ivan muttered something behind him. Alfred turned to land a punch, but Matthew ran behind him and grabbed his arms. "Ah! Damnit Matthew! I never thought _you_ would be the one to do this!"

The other man came out of the car and restrained Alfred's legs. "You're coming back with us"

"Like hell I am!" He head butted the man behind him and kicked the other, swiping his powerful wings at Ivan, knocking him over with the healthy one. He turned back to face Matthew again and gasped.

Three more demons had joined them, He felt Ivan clutch his right wing while the other demons shouted. "Don't let him escape!"

The man from the car grinned wickedly at him. "Ivan would you do the honors?"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUG H!_

**_Hello we are back! 80 reviews? Nice, keep it up. 10 reviews=one chapter_**

**_We'd love to here your thoughts on what has occured so far, are you liking it? Does it read well? Is it interesting? _**

**_One last chapter we're excited to post it. _**

**_psst. Check the poll on our profile. (rolls away)_**


	10. It's Over

Chapter 10: "It's Over"

Arthur paced back and forth; his duty was to protect Peter and his family. He felt like pulling out his hair. Did he have the strength to fight them off? He couldn't look out the window, if he did; he would most likely abandon his duty in favor of helping his lover. Alfred wouldn't want that. He put up a barrier that would prevent entrance to any demon. Fortunately, Alfred was different, it wouldn't work on him. Arthur turned to the family and pursed his lips. What would he tell them? He took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm Arthur, and I am here to protect your son."

His mother had fainted. His father was holding Peter close, "What are you people?"

Arthur let out his wings spreading them out to their full length. "I am what the heavens call fallen; I am a form of angel. It is my duty to protect Peter. The other one with the black wings, he is also a protector…" Arthur paused. "The ones with the bat wings that tired to take your son… They are demons," He started explaining, attempting to only share the information they needed to know. Arthur couldn't stop moving, his mind was on Alfred. Three hours had passed and yet, no sign of the boy.

Peter's mother woke up some time earlier and now she looked at Arthur. Suspicious of the complete quiet outside. "Is it safe?"

Peter ran to the window to peek outside.

Arthur looked up. "What do you see?" His eyes glanced to the window but he wasn't able to see anything.

Peter backed away with a pale face. "… There's nobody there… But… There's blood… And a big black thing on the driveway…" He looked at Arthur. "Wh… Where's Alfred?"

"He's-he's." Arthur cursed under his breath. "Stay in here." He ordered. He ran out the door.

Peter was right. It was empty, the car was left behind though and a heap of small bones, muscle, and black feathers lay on the driveway. It was over half of Alfred's right wing, laying lifeless as if it had been ripped right off his back.

Arthur's heart clenched. "Fuck!" He spat quietly. His whole body was shaking. He fell to his knees and let out a cry.

Peter peeked from the doorway, his parents behind him. His dad squeezed his shoulders. "The other one… is he… dead?"

"Arthur loves him dad… He… He can't die, then they can't be together!" Peter's father blinked at him and began to speak, but the boy ignored him and ran to Arthur and hugged him. "No!"

"They took him." Arthur said, his voice barely audible. "I-I have to save him," His eyes never once left the wing. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"They took him where?" His mother and father approached hesitantly behind him.

"To hell…" His voice cracked and he couldn't stop himself from shaking.

"Why? Why would they want him down there?!"

His mother touched Peter's shoulder. "Peter… Come on… Come inside I think Arthur wants to be alone."

Alfred wasn't dead, but he defiantly wished he was.

Alfred stumbled forward as the guard shoved him to the foot of his master's throne. He was slammed onto to his knees. The guard grabbed his hair, forcing the other bow his head to the king. Alfred's hands were tied tightly behind his back; he could feel the thick rope cutting into his feeble skin.

The king rose from his throne and walked over to his once faithful knight of darkness. "You have really done it this time Alfred." The king said bitterly. "You know the punishment for what you have done." He shook his head in disappointment. "Such a shame." Slender fingers ran along the crown of Alfred's black feathered wings. "I must say I am surprised at you. What could have possibly come over you that would make you save a human; to disobey a direct order from me?" The man questioned.

"Love." The single word that left Alfred's lips made the kings eyes fill with fire. In a rage he lashed out at Alfred sending him to the ground with a painful thud.

"Love?!" The king spat, "What a cursed word, you will soon see how true my words are." Alfred attempted to regain balance and sit up but he was pushed back down by the heavy boot of the king. "I had put my trust in you Alfred, I welcomed you into my court, you, who was once a lowly piece of trash floating along the outskirts of my city." He smiled when he saw the small trail of blood that dripped to the ground. "No matter. You'll learn your place soon enough. Your beloved angel should be on his way here soon. It's just a matter of time." He smiled, running his hand across Alfred's face. "When he gets here." He laughed. "He won't live long. Nor will that Peter."

Alfred glared and lunged at him, but the other demons held him back. "Don't touch them!... And don't touch me either." He pulled his face away from the king's hand.

"Oh dear looks like I hit a nerve." He smiled as his hand trailed down Alfred's back, until he reached the clump of bloody feathers on his shoulder blade, a bone that was once the structure of his wing was broken and pertruding from his back. Once more the king smiled. "Looks painful."

"Don't toy with me bastard." He cringed and pulled away. "Why do you insist on touching me?!"

He laughed. "I can do as I please boy." He turned to a group of guards, his hand still lingering at Alfred's chin. "Take a group of men to earth. You know what to do."

Alfred glared and bit the king's hand, bearing his fangs.

"You little rat." The king howled and yanked his hand away. His boot made contact with he demons face and he looked at Ivan. "Strip him of his wings."

Ivan grinned. "With pleasure."

Alfred stared at him with wide eyes, remembering the pain on the driveway. He gulped but forced a determined face. "You can do anything you want, but a demon has to give up on life in order to die. I guarantee you I won't EVER give up. I'm not going to die down here in Hell...There are no roses here."

He smiled. "That just makes it more fun when you break."

Arthur stumbled into the house. "I have to go. Do you still have that marble Peter?"

"I...yeah I do...Are you gonna go after Alfred?"

He nodded. "I need you to keep that with you, if you need help call me with it. I've asked an old friend to protect you." At that, there was a knock on the door and Arthur opened it. "This is Kiku."

"Oh good heavens more strange people in our house!"

"We have to mom!"

"I know, I know."

Arthur thanked Kiku and bolted. He wasn't too sure exactly how to get to Hell but he was determined to find a way.

It wasn't long however, before he found himself in the schoolyard he had found Alfred, in their first face to face encountere as demon and angel. Perhaps there would be a portal. He tried his best to sense things, but everything was muffled. He sighed and hung his head. "Why?! Damnit what do I do?" A hand suddenly touched his shoulder and he turned.

The blonde man from the car was there. "Greetings mon cher." He grinned wickedly

"Great, he's French."

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." He twisted the Angel's wrist behind his back

Arthur thought for a second then faked an attempted to escape. He couldn't help but smile to himself. This was exactly what he needed.

"Funny. This is all too easy. I didn't even need backup..."

Arthur pretended to have given up. His head hung low in a defeated manner.

"I don't buy it." Another demon said.

"He knows he's lost. I think he's given up...actually...I think he WANTS to be with Alfred. All the better for us." He jerked Arthur around to the other side of a tree. Somebody prepare the portal." He called

There were a few mumbles from the unseen demons but soon a portal flashed before them, and before Arhtur knew it, he was in Hell

Before the demon had a chance to react, Arthur pushed himself away and sent the freanch man to the ground. Two more jumped on top of him but he was ready, they took off into the air and flew at top speed. He looked straight ahead and saw a massive castle.

"That's my bet." He went straight for it.

The demon king took his hand away from Alfred's now blood coated back, ordering Ivan to dispose of his other wing, this one came clean off the boys back, taking skin with it, rather than a few feathers and the rim of his wing being left over, there was only a giant strip of blood down his shoulder blade. "I sense him coming Alfred...he fell right into it." He smiled. "What are you going to do now?"

Alfred shuddered, he could hardly think, the pain was too much, but he had refused to give the king satisfaction by making a sound. He had stayed silent through the whole process.

The king pushed the boy over. "You idiot, and your stupid roses...you know there used to be black roses on the edge of the city. I got rid of them when I disposed of your memory..."

Alfred could see white surrounding his sight. He didn't have the strength to sit up again, but he tried. Oh how he tried. It wasn't enough.

The king knelt in front of the wounded demon. "You want to know the most satisfying thing about doing that?...knowing you would be so miserable, and you wouldn't even know it. you would honestly think this was all you could do...this was as good as it would get...and I would just sit there...laughing...because I knew...I knew you were so miserable and you tried to hide it so desperately...it was pathetic..." He came within an inch of Alfred's face. "And you're going to go right back to it...I'll make you an empty, broken, miserable little boy again, trying with all your tiny little might to keep me from hearing your cries at night...I'll love it...and then you'll finally give up and die like the pathetic wretch you are." He stood. "Slit his wrists Ivan."

Ivan moved closer to Alfred, knife in hand. He followed the demon king's orders, his childish smile growing wider.

Alfred let out a strangled sort of squeak, and then cursed himself for making a sound. He swallowed a huge gulp of air. "You're PATHETIC!" He screamed. "You can't even hurt me yourself! You sick Ivan on me like he's your stupid dog! If you're going to face me, face me yourself you coward!" He caught the demon king's eyes with his own, tears running down his face. "I'm completely finished being scared of you. Why don't you untie me and we can settle this properly."

The king cocked his head to the side and laughed. "You want to fight me boy?" A grin formed on his face. "You can hardly stand what are you going to do to me?"

Alfred glared. "We'll see wont we?"

The king thought for a long while before smiling and smoothing back his red hair. "Untie him Ivan."

Ivan hesitated but did as he was told. Alfred slowly pushed himself to his feet, still unsteady, using the wall to stay up. "I'm not scared of you."

"You said that already Creature."

"Then come here...I know I'm no coward...how about you?" He grinned.

The king took a few steps forward, his arms wide open, with a large grin plastered on his face.

Alfred didn't move for a long time but finally, without a word or any preparation, he boomed forward and punched the demon king square in the face. "That's for everything you bitch!"

The king stumbled backwards, unprepared for Alfred's attack. He wiped the blood from his face and smiled. "So it would seem you do have some form of strength."

"You can beat me as much as you want but I will NEVER go back to the way things were! NEVER!" his tail wrapped around the king's arm and pulled him closer. "You can't beat me...you've tried and failed...you should know by now, all you can do is wipe my brain and hope for the best but...you...can't...beat me."

The king grabbed his tail and pulled him into a choke hold, "Hand me that torch would you please?" He called to Ivan, who did as was requested. "Now Creature, do you still not fear me?"

My name is fucking ALFRED! I am Alfred F. Jones and I am NOT scared of you!"

"Suit yourself." He brought the fire to the boy's skin.

A shudder ran through Alfred's body like a tremor and he bent backward in an unnatural way. But he didn't scream. He wouldn't. His tail twitched as a new presence came to the area.

Arthur stood at the entrance to the chamber. He was going to think up a plan until he saw the state Alfred was in. "Fuck" He cursed under his breath and charged inside.

The king smiled and threw Alfred to the ground, then spun around and grabbed Arthur by the throat. "So you decided to show up."

"Of course I did you sadistic bastard." Arthur fought against the demons hold, his legs now kicking franticaly through the air.

"How nice...I'll let you give him your last regards then." He took a knife out and stabbed the angel in the shoulder, throwing him down. "Tie him up."

Ivan moved to grab the angel, but Arthur scrambled away from him, clinging to his shoulder.

Alfred coughed and writhed on the floor for a moment. "Arthur you IDIOT. Why are you here?!"

"Why do you think?" He stood up and faced Ivan.

"Damnit Arthur!" Alfred pulled himself to his hands and knees. "This is what he wanted. What about Peter!"

"He is in good hands."

The king kicked Alfred. "Silence." He said. "Are you ready to die angel?"

"Not quite." He smiled. "I have been ready to die for the last hundred years...but not today." Arthur stared at the king, unafraid and ready for a fight.

The king glared at him. "...Are you both idiots?"

"No we're just not scared of you! All you are is a coward hiding behind your power!" Alfred yelled.

"A weak king, who can't even control one single demon."

"You're both idiots. I control all of Hell."

"No! You scare them into following you! You're the only person who wants Peter dead! Do you think any of them care if Peter becomes great?! They have nothing to do with earth! You are the one that makes Hell entwine with it! Why? Are you scared of Peter?"

Arthur tilted his head. "You _are_ scared of him aren't you?"

"No! You're all like incolent children! Ivan, tie them both up...Ivan!"

At that moment, an entire flock of demons came through the window murmuring things like "Damn he flies fast"

Ivan didn't move. It was then that Matthew entered the room, with a small smile. "It would seem our king is no longer suited for the crown." Matthew shook his head in mock sadness.

Alfred looked up at Mathew with wide eyes. "...the...you've been waiting haven't you?" Mathew silenced him. "My fellow demons...our so called king...has manipulated his way into control...I believe I have spoken to all of you about this before...he has scared us into following him...but tell me this, if our...dear Creature here...is not afraid of the man who crushed him then why should we be?!"

The king moved quickly and punched Mathew. "You DARE turn on me Mathew?! You were one of my best!" He looked around. "So was Creature. These men are mad seize them!"

No one moved. Every man and women stared at one another.

Mathew grunted and wiped away some blood from his face. "Think about this for a moment everybody. He is scared of Peter so he sent others to crush him. Seeing what he did to...to Alfred." Mathew seemed to struggle with the new name. "It's logical to assume he's scared of him as well. Why else would he put so much effort into breaking him?!"

The demon king grabbed Mathew's neck and slammed him against the wall. "You don't know a thing! Do you want me to break you too? You've been in this palace, you know what I've put Creature through, do you truely want to sudder that same fate?"

Mathew tried to push the king away. "See? I posed a threat, and so he is trying to eliminate me too! he is scared of me, he is scared of all of us? It's all of Hell against one! I say we fight!" His words were cut off by a gasp as the king threw him to the ground.

"Nobody will hear you Mathew! Ivan, take him to the prison." he said quickly, turing to the others.

they all only stood in silence, some looking at Mathew, and some at the king. Ivan looked at Alfred's broken body for a long while, before he made the first move. Blade in hand he moved to their 'King'. "We no longer serve you."

Several more voices broke in and Alfred stumbled to Arthur. Matthew put a hand on his shoulder after standing up. "Thanks for keeping my secrets Cre... Alfred...I think you two might want to leave...We'll take it from here and you've seen enough blood in your life."

Arthur blinked. Just like that? "Thank you."

"This has been a long time coming..." He led the two out of the room as the demons began swarming the king. "I think...you have suffered enough...go on..." He looked at Alfred sadly. "I'm sorry about your wings"

Arthur wrapped Alfred's arm around his neck so he could support the boy's weight.

Several unpleasant sounds were heard from the room behind him. "...I'll see you around...you don't belong with us...you're… Much better." Mathew smiled. "Goodbye Alfred." And like that, they were in the park Arthur had been compromised in.

Alfred was no longer able to hold himself up and collapsed into Arthur's arms.

"Hey. Alfred. Wake up." He shook the boy. "You can't sleep just yet, we're almost home."

"Arthur...is it...really?" His knees buckled.

Arthur tried to hold more of his weight. "Bloody Hell." He mumbled. The boy was too heavy.

"Sorry." He muttered, trying to stand.

"No, no you're fine." Arthur winced as he adjusted his shoulder to hold Alfred's weight. "Ah...ow."

"You've got Peter taken care of so...can we go home?"

"Yes we can. Do you think you can walk? I can help support your weight but I doubt I can carry you."

"Yeah I'll figure somethin' out."

"We need to stick to the shadows so nobody will see us, despite how late it is, one can never be too careful."

"Fine by me." Alfred groaned and took a step with his lover's help. It took longer than it normally would to get to the house, but they made it soon enough. After coming through the door Alfred moaned in pain. "Good Hell I think I'm going to faint."

"Just a few more seconds, I need to dress your wounds."

"Thanks." Alfred grumbled and slumped into a chair. "Then I'll get yours...Hey Arthur my tattoo doesn't hurt. I...I think he's dead or at least imprisoned."

Arthur sighed in relief. He kissed Alfred's forehead then hurried to find supplies to clean and bind his wounds. When he returned, Alfred had slumped in the chair and fell asleep.

Arthur kissed him once more. "Sorry love, this may hurt." He whispered.

The demon woke up during the process, but he didn't complain. What was left of his right wing only twitched with his tail every now and then. "I'm relieved Arthur but...What now."

"I don't know." Arthur winced at the pain in his shoulder. "I'm almost done I just need to wrap it."

"I'll get your shoulder after this okay?"

"Thanks." He kissed the boy's lips then took off his own shirt after finishing Alfred up. Alfred patched him up quickly but stiffly, in an effort not to further his injuries.

Alfred wrapped his arms around the angel. "I'm exhausted."

"I know." Arthur leaned against the other's shoulder.

Alfred squeezed his love tightly. "Lets...Let's go to sleep."

Arthur touched Alfred's face. "Yes, lets." He helped the other walk as they made their way to the bed. They embraced and collapsed into the sheets. They were both asleep in minutes, and for the first time in a long while, they slept peaceful.

Now that everything was settled with Peter's protection, the very next morning an angel appeared in their room to take Arthur back to the heavens for his reward. He was now qualified to become a true angel again after all. After recovering from the shock and embarrassment of an angel disturbing their sleep together, they were both taken there. It was only once they reached the gates to meet the king of the heavens that Arthur saw him.

Adam. Standing at the gates to the palace with the keys in hand.

Arthur felt sick, but he always knew Alfred didn't want to be avenged. "I am not going back to heaven." He said to the angel. "I have a differant request.

Gabriel turned to him with a cocked eyebrow and Alfred's wide eyes fell on Adam; he remembered those eyes and his breath suddenly stopped.

The angel cleared his throat. "Don't look at me like that...you'll have to talk to the king." He said, putting the key in the lock and twisting it while muttering something.

Arthur pulled Alfred through the gates with him. They walked through the palace doors to the king's chambers. Alfred was ordered to stay outside.

"If anything happens just call for me." Arthur whispered before he reluctantly left his love's side.

Arthur entered the white chamber, two humble silver thrones sat across the room, a man stood by the large window, gazing out at the sky, a woman with long blonde hair standing near him. He turned and looked at Arthur and smiled. "It has been quite some time hasn't it?"

"Yes it has."

"I honestly wasn't sure what I was expecting of this mission for you Arthur...but it certainly wasn't this." He turned his whole body to face the angel, his wing folded tightly to his back. "You accomplished your mission and went well beyond expectations. Thanks to you the king of the underworld is no longer a problem...but..." He glanced out the window towards a nervous Alfred, who had been escorted to the entrance by Adam. "What to do..."

Arthur pressed his lips together, waring with himself internally before finally bursting out. "Send us back, as humans. We want to spend the rest of our lives together." His eyes pleaded with the king. "Please."

The king looked at him for a long while. "Arthur...Sit down." He gestured to one of the thrones.

Arthur blinked. "What?"

"Just sit down, it's only a chair, I don't mind." He said with a kind smile. "Come." He sat down in the one next to the chair he had gestured to. "I just want to talk, and you look nervous standing there."

"Alright?" He sat down in the silver throne and eyed the king.

"...Tell me something...is he...the human from all those years ago Arthur?"

"He is. His name is Alfred."

"I see...and that would mean, he was also the demon you began this mission fighting against...correct?"

"Yes, he was." Arthur nodded, unsure where the king was going with this.

"This...is an interesting development...Arthur...I do want you to be happy...and by all means you've earned it over the past 100 years... but you do realize that if I make you both humans...you will no longer be immortal, your powers will vanish...but I can't remove your wings I'm afraid...it would be difficult for the both of you to Hide them...well...I suppose it would be a tad simpler for him now, but the tail would be a problem..."

"Well then what would you propose? Forgive me, but I cannot stay here."

"...No...You wouldn't be happy here...I wouldn't ask you to...but...everything will change for you. You may look different but you will be just like every other human. The hosts of Heaven will have to hide from you. You'll be vulnerable should Hell target you."

"I don't care. Besides I highly doubt hell would target us."

"Arthur...you love him? You can't take this decision back"

"I do love him."

The king sighed and looked back at the window. "...You truly wouldn't mind growing old then?...your life would start at twenty three.."

"I know." Arthur nodded. "It would be a dream to be able to grow old with him."

The king smiled lightly. "...I always knew you were special Arthur...your spirit is adventurous...you're passionate...you do understand though...you have disobeyed twice now...and there is a certain balance I must keep..." He sighed and looked to the woman who now stood next to him.

She knelt next to the chair, holding his arm. "But...what about the human? He did nothing wrong...if anything...You could have Arthur care for him...Simply to make up for what he was put through...The poor boy...I can only imagine."

The king sighed and glanced form Arthur to his queen. "...I think..." A grin spread over his features and he stood. "Thank you dear, you always think of things I can't." He held his hand out to Arthur. "Will you come with me for a moment?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes." He stood up to follow the king

The Queen smiled softly and followed as well. The king led them both to the front where Alfred was waiting nervously. On his way to the gate his wife handed his a golden scepter of sorts. "Oh, I forgot it. Thank you love." They reached Alfred, who looked like he might be sick form anxiety. The king looked at Alfred. "...Your life was difficult young one...because of his mistakes..." He looked at Arthur then winked. "Arthur Kirkland, kneel."

Arthur did as directed and knelt in front of the king, he was still unsure of what was happening.

The king taped his head with the scepter. "Arthur Kirkland. As punishment for your sins, I will strip you of your powers and your immortality. Then you will be banished to earth, your one duty will be to see to this boys happiness. You will see to his needs, and remain by his side until the day you die." A golden flash and a loss of energy told Arthur he was suddenly very much human.

The lack of strength made him stumble forward. The pain from his shoulder worsened, no longer was it a small annoyance tugging at his mind, now it was very much real.

The king turned to Alfred. "And you...of course you are not sinless as well...I will turn you into a human too, you will be stripped of your powers and immortality." He tapped Alfred on the head with his scepter and Alfred gasped, pain rocketing through his body from his wounds.

The Queen quickly ran her fingers over his shoulder blades, and the pain didn't cease, but it was dulled. The giant wounds were no longer bleeding. She leaned over and whispered in his ear quickly. "I can't do anything about the scars, but that should help." Then she rose and stood by the King.

"You are hereby banished to earth." The angel that had escorted them there approached, Alfred looked around, still not quite comprehending what was happening, but the king winked at him and pulled Arthur toward this lover. "Off you go."

Arthur gave the king a thankful look before he took Alfred's hand.

Adam escorted them to the gates. "Come on." He mumbled. Alfred still looked confused. He glanced back and the King waved to him, kissed the Queen and turned to walk inside. "Arthur...d...does this mean we're..."

"We are human now... well at least, mortal. We have no ties to heaven nor Hell. Though as you can see, you still have your tail and I, my wings." He let out a sigh. "What am I going to do about these? I can no longer conceal them with magic."

"...oh...fold them I guess?...They are smaller..."

Adam cleared his throat and made a shaft of light appear. "There you go..." He glanced nervously at Arthur. "Listen...I'm sorry."

"Hush...you were following orders." Arthur sighed. "Though for a long time I was vengeful. I find that my mindset has changed quite a bit.

Adam just looked away. "Be careful you two."

They nodded and stepped into the light, sending them back to Earth. Arthur tightened his grip on his love hand as they returned. "This is the first step of a new journey together." He smiled.

Alfred smiled back and pressed their lips together as they a ppeared in the park, he couldn't stop tears of joy from streaming down his cheeks. "...It took us 100 fucking years but...we're home free huh?"

He smiled. "Yes we are." As they walked home Arthur began to think. "So, we're no longer being supported by heaven... How do you suppose we pay the bills?"

"...I...huh..." He looked at the other with a smile. "...So...what about that flower shop?"

"It takes money to start one of those." He smiled. "But fortunately, I've been around for a long time."

Alfred smiled. "Well...we've got to start somewhere." He gripped his lover's hand and pulled him down the road, laughing like Arthur hadn't heard him laugh since he wore cowboy boots. Finally, they were together, and they were free.

Two years later, Alfred woke up to an alarm blaring. He reached and hit the snooze, watching Arthur unwrap Alfred from his arms to rub his eyes.

"Morning Art." He planted a kiss on the other man's lips, taking a moment to rub circles on the winged man's bare back. "How are you feeling?"

Arthur smiled, as his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning love." He said as he leaned up to kiss the other once more. He could never get enough of them.

Alfred smiled. "Good morning..." He let go of the other to stretch, "how do you feel?" On his way down, his wrist bumped against something metal hanging from the bedpost and he blushed in remembering. "So...good as you thought?"

"Mmmhmm." Arthur mumbled as he rolled over so he could sleep more.

Alfred pouted and nudged the other's butt with his knee. "You're mean. I love you though...I'm gonna go take care of the roses..." He waited for a reaction. "Arthuuuur say something!" He blushed.

Arthur chuckled. "It was perfect. I'm tired let me sleep." He complained.

Alfred kicked him playfully. "You say as I get up to tend to the shop. You're a bum." He chuckled and rolled out of the bed, stretching and planting a kiss on the other's head. "But for the record...it was embarrassing but I could definitely get used to it...next time _you're_ wearing the handcuffs." He pulled away and walked to the wardrobe.

He laughed. "In your dreams." Arthur stayed in place not yet wanting to leave the warmth of their bed. He sighed. "I guess I can't let you do all the work." He stood, mumbling about Alfred and always waking up too early.

"...You're right I think I like your dick too much...I wouldn't know what to do on top." He grinned like a dork. "And clearly you sleep too much. We need to open in a couple hours, and I'm NOT leaving the roses untended on top of everything else. I have to get up early."

"The roses will be fine." Arthur chuckled rolling his eyes at the other.

"Maybe so...but you know how I get about them...call it obsessive if you will...but I'm fine with it."

Arthur smiled and kissed the younger boys lips. "I had hoped that _I_ was your obsession, but I guess I lost to the roses haven't I?" He glanced at the boy with a smirk.

"N...No! Hell, Arthur why've you gotta do thaaat?" He grabbed the other and pulled him close, pressing their bare bodies together. "If I wasn't obsessed with you I wouldn't let you...well...you know." He leaned in for a kiss. "I don't think I need to describe it..."

Arthur smiled. "Well, I'm glad we have that settled. I was beginning to get jealous." Arthur patted the boy's cheek before stepping into the bathroom to shower. "Would you care to join me?"

Alfred smiled. "...Well...the roses can wait a little longer." He followed hurriedly with a giant grin

Alfred and Arthur were finally together. After suffering, living and dying for it, the scars on Alfred's back, and the hundred years of wounds in Arthur's heart, were all nothing compared to the happiness awaiting them now. I suppose one could call this an end. But it would be more properly called a beginning. The beginning of the rest of their lives. And after years of darkness, nothing could look brighter.

**The Fucking End**

**And yes I'm pretty sure that is our official ending statement for those of you that read fearless. Some of you may have already noticed to poll on our profile for what you want us to work on next out of all our random thoughts. all of them will happen eventually, but the order is an issue. So go ahead and vote on the poll so we can gather some opinions on what to get started on :D**

**Please vote and keep an eye out for our next story! Follow Through The Loop if you want the fastest update sent to your email!**

**ALSO! We just opened a new blog together. You can go on there and ask the cheracters questions and theotherhappyone will draw replies! It will be fun. visit our tumblr through-the-loop. tumblr. com!**

**there is a link on your profile.**

**VOTE AND ASK!**

**~Through The Loop**


End file.
